


Assimilation

by kittenwrath



Series: Sister Smith [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abortion, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Identity, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Unrequited Love, loss of physical control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/pseuds/kittenwrath
Summary: Let me ask you something.  Have you ever been assimilated by an alien hive mind that’s determined to make its former lover confess it wants to bang someone else?  ‘Cause, I gotta admit, that was a first for me and my tiny inferior human brain is having just a little bit of trouble processing the onslaught of confusing memories of what said hive mind did to AND with my body when I had absolutely no control.





	1. Chapter 1

Consciousness flooded back as the dark circles receded from my vision and I blinked my eyes rapidly in an attempt to focus.  My mind vaguely registered that I was on my knees, doubled over with my arms wrapped tightly around my middle.  The floor was hard and I immediately noticed that my legs were bare.  Trailing my eyes further up, I confirmed that my jeans had somehow vanished from my body.  I carefully unwrapped my arms from my torso and placed the palms of my hands on the floor, pushing myself up on my haunches, preparing to stand.  A wave of nausea washed over me suddenly with a force so strong that my mouth began to water in anticipation of retching.  I craned my neck upward to try to get some idea of where I was when I noticed a pile of fresh vomit on the floor directly in front of me. It was tinged green and smelled horrid.  I moaned as another wave hit me and I began to dry heave.

“Shit, shit, shit,” I heard someone whisper from close by.

I attempted to stand again and flinched when I felt a hand grip my bicep and forcefully yank me upward. The hand was gone as soon as I was steady on my feet and I felt my head swivel in the direction of the whispering voice.

“Rick?” My voice was raspy and my throat raw.  I coughed violently and the saliva that had pooled in my mouth flew outward as I dry heaved again.

“What –” I began before I felt the hands gripping my upper arms, twisting me and pushing me back down to my knees in front of something that resembled a toilet.  The hands were then on each side of my head, aiming my face toward the bowl right before the vomit that had been threatening since I regained consciousness finally made an appearance.

It kept coming and coming. For hours it seemed.  Retch, cough, heave, breathe.  Retch, cough, heave, breathe.  Over and over.

I heard water running nearby and then saw something thrust toward my face in my peripheral vision.

“Drink it,” I heard the same voice demand.  It  _was_  Rick, I was now sure.  Without turning my head, I reached toward what I assumed was a glass.  Once it was securely in my hand, I plopped back on my ass and gulped down the contents faster than I intended.

“Slow down or it’ll – you – you’ll puke again.”

I did as instructed and sipped the remainder.  When the glass was empty, I screwed my eyes shut and panted as the adrenaline coursed through my body, making me tremble from head to toe.  After a few moments, I finally felt lucid enough to take in my surroundings.

Rick was crouched next to me, his unibrow set in a V and a hard frown on his face.  He was dressed in his usual outfit, lab coat and all, which made me remember that my jeans were gone.  I scanned the rest of my body and found that none of the clothes that I had dressed in that morning were currently on my body.  A thong, a push-up bra and an extremely tiny silk robe were the only garments covering me, all of which I didn’t recognize as my own.  I glanced toward Rick again and gasped, attempting to cover myself by pulling the front of the tiny robe shut around my torso. Rick rolled his eyes and raked his long fingers through is spiky hair.

“Where the fuck are we?” I hissed at him.  I looked around the room, recognizing it as a bathroom.  “Why am I nearly nude?!”

Rick stood and pulled the flask from the inner pocket of his lab coat. “What – what’s the l-last thing you remember?” he asked before unscrewing the cap and taking a generous swig.  I realized I was still sitting on my ass in front of the toilet looking contraption containing my puke and rubbed the back of my hand across my sweaty forehead.  I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them in another attempt to shield my body from his gaze.

“Umm…” I attempted before screwing my eyes shut again with a groan.  My head felt like it was in a vice and the pain pulsed behind my eyeballs. “I was with Summer and Morty…  Oh fuck, where are Summer and Morty?!” I felt panic rise in my chest as I hauled my ass up from the floor faster than was wise. I swayed on my feet and instinctively reached for Rick to steady myself.  I clutched the lapels of his lab coat, twisting the fabric in my fists. He grabbed one of my forearms to help steady me, his other still holding the flask.

“They’re fine. I sent them – they’re home,” Rick assured, taking another swig from the flask.  “Anything else?  I need you t-to think.”

Visions flashed in my head as the haze cleared in my mind.  “I was with Summer and Morty.  We were watching all those people – Unity, I mean – carving out a mountainside to look like their faces.  It was amazing.  So fast and coordinated…”

“Uh huh,” Rick replied, raising one side of his unibrow with an expression implying that I should go on.

“Summer was crowing on about how it wasn’t right or something.  Ugh, it’s hard to remember exactly.  Wait, are we still on that planet? Unity’s planet?”

He didn’t reply which I interpreted as ‘yes’.

“Uh. Then I remember walking with one of the… people?  One of the bodies that Unity assimilated.  I was asking him – It?  Unity – how assimilation worked.  I think that’s it.  That’s the last thing I remember before this.”

I was still clutching Rick’s lapels and I was suddenly hyper aware of his large hand wrapped around my forearm.

“Yeah. Okay.  Th-that’s what I thought,” Rick said with a sigh before releasing his grip on my forearm and using his hand to pry my fingers from his coat.  Once free of my vice grip, he shrugged out of the lab coat and thrust it toward me, averting his eyes to the side in an attempt at chivalry.  Taking the obvious hint, I slid the coat onto my body and wrapped it securely around me.  It was warm with his body heat and smelled like booze.  The arms were much too long and hung well past my hands but the length was enough to cover below my knees, which I was grateful for.

Then, realization dawned on me like a slap in the face.  “I was assimilated,” I stated matter-of-factly, clutching the coat tighter around my body.  I felt violated and another wave of nausea washed over me.  “What happened, Rick?” I asked while casting an accusatory glance his way, sweeping a hand down my body to gesture at my lack of clothing.

Rick’s face was pained and he heaved another exasperated sign.  “Look, I-I…” He stopped, sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose with this forefinger and thumb.  “I didn’t know.”

I was speechless.  He didn’t know.   _He didn’t KNOW?!_

I stood there, looking at him dumbfounded.  Every possible scenario of how I ended up dressed like a stripper ran through my mind. I began to recall that, while I was with Summer and Morty watching Unity coordinate the carving of a mountainside, Rick was off having sex with god only knew how many of the planet’s native inhabitants. What exactly happened while I was on that walk?  Did the male alien I was with puke into my mouth, absorbing me into the collective that is Unity?  Did Unity then manipulate my body the way it manipulated the rest?  Did it dress me in these undergarments and parade me around? Did Summer and Morty witness any of it?  Did I join the massive orgy that I had tried so hard not to acknowledge while exploring the planet?  Did I… did Unity use my body to have sex with Rick?!

As all these thoughts ran through my head, I began to focus on my body – on how it felt.  I lifted my arms and pulled the long sleeves of the lab coat back to inspect the skin.  There were a few scratch marks, pink in color, already fading.  There was dirt caked under my nails and around my cuticles. I lifted the hem of the lab coat from around my legs and noticed several bruises beginning to form on my inner thighs. I craned my chin down to inspect my chest and saw the faint outline of teeth marks on my upper breasts.  I focused on the feeling between my legs – on how my cunt had the familiar throbbing ache of ‘freshly fucked’ and how my anus felt hot and raw.

I began to hyperventilate. The vision around the edges of my eyes began to creep to black and I felt woozy.  I bent at the waist and braced my hands on my knees, letting my head hang low as I gulped as much air into my lungs as possible.

“God damn it, you’re gonna – gonna make y-yourself sick again!” Rick shouted from what seemed like far away.

“Did you fuck me?!” I yelled back at him, my head still hanging low. “You piece of shit! _DID YOU FUCK ME?!_ ”

“What – NO!”

I refused to look at him. I moved as far from him as possible inside the tiny bathroom, wedging myself into a corner.  I couldn’t hold back the sobs that began to wrack my body as I came to terms with the undeniable fact that I’d been raped.

I heard Rick’s footsteps as he slowly approached me, like I were a frightened feral cat that could attack in a tornado of claws at any second.  I rose my eyes to look at him and saw his right hand extended toward me. I flinched away before he could touch me and he reeled back with an expression of utter horror twisting his features.

“I – I didn’t…” he began. I shook my head in disbelief as I stared at the man I had idolized since I was fourteen years old.  I suddenly noticed that the lab coat was gaping open in the front, exposing most of my body to him again.  I felt my neck and face flush with embarrassment as I quickly buttoned the front of the coat all the way from the bottom to the top before pressing my palms to my face to hide the tears leaking from my eyes.

“No,” he said again while reaching toward me once more.  Feeling defeated, I allowed him to curl his right hand around my shoulder and tug me toward him.  My legs moved of their own accord, taking me from the corner straight into his chest. “Come – come on.  Let’s go home,” he coaxed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me toward the door.

When we exited the small bathroom, we emerged into a larger room that was completely trashed.  There were empty red solo cups everywhere along with various junk food wrappers and empty bottles of booze.  There was a keg in the far corner with a sombrero draped over the top. There were also several items of clothing littering the floor and furniture, including items that looked like they belonged in a cheap costume store. It appeared that the party of the century had just ended and everyone left Rick and I to clean up the mess.

“Where is everyone?” I asked, assuming before we exited the bathroom that Unity’s many bodies would be waiting for us to reemerge.

Rick didn’t look surprised that the place was empty, only forlorn as he removed a note that was tacked to the bathroom door.  Several other identical notes where strewn and tacked all over the room.  Rick stepped away from me and sat on one of the three couches in the middle of the room while he read the contents of the note. I remained in place and watched him as he read, already guessing it was a ‘Dear John’ letter based on the look on his face.  I shifted from foot to foot anxiously as I waited for him to finish.  When he stood and began to walk toward what I assumed was the exit, I followed suit.  Once we stepped outside, I gasped at the sight of even more notes littering the streets, tacked to buildings and trees and cars and mailboxes.   Letters written directly on the sidewalks with chalk, on the sides of houses, spelled out in rocks on the ground, even written in the sky – all identical.  I couldn’t help myself from focusing on the last line of sky writing as it faded into the clouds –  

“ _Yours and nobody else’s.  –Unity”_

My heart ached for Rick. I’d never seen him so distressed as we walked the empty streets of the completely deserted planet.  The quiet was deafening and I casted my eyes downward until we finally reached the ship that would take us back to the larger ship we had initially docked with the intention of looting.  Once we were on our journey back to earth, I allowed myself to look at him.  He was staring straight ahead with a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel.  He hadn’t spoken a word since exiting the bathroom and I didn’t push him.  I believed him when he said he hadn’t fucked me.  Rick could be a bastard but I felt in my bones that he wouldn’t lie about this. However, someone had.  Of that, I was certain.  As far as I knew, the only un-assimilated lifeforms on the planet were Rick, Summer, Morty and myself.  I wasn’t certain when Rick had sent Summer and Morty home but I hoped like hell that they hadn’t witnessed anything.

The only thing that made sense in my mind is that Rick wasn’t the only ‘fucker’ among the many bodies Unity had assimilated.  In fact, it made perfect sense that Unity would engage in sexual intercourse with itself to continue to procreate the planet(s) it inhabited.  So, perhaps Unity had fucked itself using my body and the bodies of the other assimilated during that massive orgy.  Yes, that was possible. That is the story I would tell myself in an attempt to push the entire ordeal out of my head so that I could go on.  So that I could go back to my normal life.  So that I could look Rick in the eye again.  So that I could look Beth in the eye again.

I was still staring at Rick as I comforted myself when his earlier words echoed in my head once more–

“ _I didn’t know.”_

He didn’t know.

So, why? Why did Unity assimilate me?  Why did it force my body to participate in an orgy starring Rick Sanchez?  How did it do this without Rick being none the wiser? Did he think I was myself?  Did he think I was a willing participant?  If so, would he have tried to fuck me?   _DID_  he try to fuck me?  Why wasn’t he successful?

The familiar feeling of panic began to rise in my chest again and I dug my fingernails into my palms to keep from screaming.  I turned my gaze from Rick to the front of the ship, focusing my eyes on a tiny chip in the windshield in an effort to ground myself.  The fleeting thought of how disastrous it would be if that chip where to branch further across the windshield causing it to completely shatter and suck us out into the vacuum of space made me giggle.  Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rick turn his head to look at me and I began to laugh.  I laughed so hard, tears leaked from my eyes and I couldn’t catch a proper breath and my stomach muscles ached.

Rick didn’t say a word. He just looked at me, his expression unreadable, as he waited for my manic episode to pass.  When I finally tired myself out, he turned back to look through the windshield once more.

“You should really get that chip fixed,” I said while wiping the tears and drool from my face.

“You’re a fuck – a fuckin’ looney toon, you know that?”

The next thing I knew, the heavy feeling of exhaustion was pressing me into the bucket seat and my head was drooping to the side.  I watched as Rick rose up and forward so that he could reach his hand into his back pants pocket and pull the flask he tucked there in the absence of his lab coat.  I watched further as the long elegant fingers of his right hand unscrew the cap and then as his left hand raised the flask to his lips.  I closed my eyes and watched the scenes of an imagined orgy play out on the inside of my eyelids.  I dreamed.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may be curious, this story does not take place in dimension C-137.

_Bodies.  Flesh. Arms, legs, hands.  Lips, teeth, tongues.  Everywhere.  The images are blurry, like everything is much too close to my eyes to focus, but still recognizable._

_Moaning, whispering, groaning, screaming.  So many voices replying in unison to one separate deep, gravelly voice that rises above the rest._

_Slapping, squishing, slurping.  Grabbing, pulling, pushing.  Biting, kissing, licking, probing.  The sensory overload borders on painful._

_I’m not in control of any of it.  I can’t move or speak or properly process exactly what’s happening. Sensation washes over me in steady, rhythmic pulses and I surrender to it entirely.  The blurry images are streaked with blue and red and white. I’m rocking back and forth, up and down, side to side.  With each movement, a bolt of pleasure shoots through me and I hear my own voice speaking a language I don’t understand.  The deep, gravelly voice sounds again from somewhere to the left.  It’s not close and I have to strain to pick it up among the resounding chorus._

_I’m keenly aware of a persistent pressure between my legs.  I’m propped upward in a seated position with my back leaning against the hard planes of what feels to be another body. I concentrate as hard as I can, tuning out the voices (so many voices) and ignoring the blurred visions so I can hyper focus on my body._  

_My skin is damp with sweat and it chills when a light breeze blows past, causing it to erupt with goosebumps.  I continue to bounce up and down at a steady pace as I feel fingers digging into the soft flesh of my hips and inner thighs.  There’s something resting on my shoulder and I can feel puffs of air blow into my ear in time with the up and down movement of my body. Suddenly, there’s a voice I hadn’t noticed earlier groaning in the same ear and I recognize the weight on my shoulder as that of a head – the chin situated in the crook of my neck.  A thrill shoots through my body at the sound and I hear my voice give an answering groan._

_Then there’s something covering my breasts, rubbing lightly over my hardened nipples.  Hands – circling slowly then gripping harshly.  The pressure between my legs intensifies and I suddenly feel like I’m being filled to the brim and split open.  The pain is sharp but the pleasure is sharper and again I hear my voice, only this time it’s a scream.  Another body is pressed firmly against my front and there’s lips peppering light kisses on my forehead, cheeks, nose, mouth and chin.  Teeth – nipping at my neck and collar bone.  I feel my arms rise and my fingers slide through the hair of the head attached to those lips and teeth and then bump into something protruding from the crown.  I want to investigate further, but my arms and hands and fingers are no longer mine and so they continue to run through the hair at their own accord until they grip tightly and pull.  A new groan comes from the lips still trailing along my neck and collar bone and my body tenses at the sound, my cunt and ass clenching around the delicious intrusions._

_I hear the deep, gravelly voice again – this time closer and toward the right.  I want so badly to turn my head and find the owner of that voice; so familiar in tone yet so foreign in inflection.  The lids to my eyes slide shut so I am forced to rely on my sense of hearing alone for identification and I strain to concentrate past the moans in my ears, the bouncing of my body and the ache slowly building in my groin. The ever present chorus of voices drones on and on through it all and it’s becoming increasingly difficult to tune them out._

_Suddenly the deep, gravelly voice is mere inches from me and I feel excitement bubble in my chest.  It materializes as only a groan at first but then begins to speak actual words that I’m able to finally understand.  The lids of my eyes remain closed until whatever force controlling my body snaps them open the moment the words are spoken._

“ _Yeeeah, t-that’s right.  Fuck her open.  Look how much she loves it.”_

_My eyes focus on the body in front of me, pushing into me, bouncing and sliding my body against the body behind me.  Everything is still a blur, like I’m looking through a thick layer of fog.  I can only distinguish the outline of the body in front of me until it moves closer to place more gentle kisses to my face.  As it closes in, I can make out the features – blue skin, yellow eyes, red hair and three antennae lined horizontally at the top of the head.  I suddenly understand the protrusion my fingers encountered on their journey through that body’s silken hair as the head resting on my shoulder shifts and licks a hot, wet stripe from the crook of my neck to the back of my ear, causing my body to shudder in response. My cunt and ass clinch again and both the body in front of me and the body behind me groan in unison._

_The deep, gravelly voice again – “Fuuuck, baby.  You – you gonna cum?  Cum on those cocks, huh?”_

_I hear my voice reply, “Uh huh,” with a breathy quality that’s utterly obscene._

_The force controlling my body finally slides my eyes toward the sound of the deep, gravelly voice and I can see the blob of an outline of what appears to be two separate bodies rocking forward and back.  I recognize the blue skin and red hair of the body appearing to be on its hands and knees –  so similar to those I’m impaled upon – but the other body’s skin has more of an olive tone.  There’s something also very confusing about the appearance of the olive toned body as it seems to be wearing a gigantic top hat blurred with colors of red and white._

_I hear my breathy voice once again as it giggles and says, “Rick, you look so ridiculous,” before melting into a long moan._

“ _Heh, and you look so slutty taking those cocks.  Like a – you’re some kinda pro.  Fuuuck, baby, I had no – ahh! – no fuckin’ idea you were into this.”_

_I hear a sharp slapping sound and a cry come from the body on its hands and knees. “Again, Rick,” it says in unison with the bodies I’m sandwiched between. There’s another slap and all three moan in response._

“ _How’s that pussy, Unity?  How – how’s that ass?” Rick groans, delivering another smack to the body he’s pounding from behind._

“ _Sooo tight, Daddy,” the bodies in the front and back of me reply. The body fucking my cunt grabs my breasts again roughly, pinching and rolling my nipples between its forefingers and thumbs while administering several love bites to the tops and sides. The body fucking my ass digs its fingers deeper into the flesh of my hips and inner thighs and begins to pound vigorously and at a punishing pace. I heard my voice rip from my throat in a strangled scream when the body fucking my cunt mimics the motion exactly.  Every muscle in my body coils and tenses and one arm flings behind my head to firmly grip the hair of the head resting on my shoulder while the other grabs the neck of the body fucking my cunt to pull it in for a kiss.  My tongue probes the mouth smashed against mine, sliding around the tongue I find inside only briefly before pulling back and capturing the bottom lip between my teeth in a not so gentle bite._

“ _Christ” I hear Rick rasp, closer than ever.  The force controlling my body rolls my eyes in his direction again and I see him towering over the three of us, stroking his massive cock slowly but deliberately.  At some point, he’d discarded the gigantic hat and I spy it lying on the grass next to the blue skinned body he was previously fucking._

“ _Eyes up here, Chicken” he whispers down to me, placing his other hand on the top of my head._

_His use of the ridiculous nickname he’d bestowed upon me years ago in this hedonistic setting whips my consciousness to the forefront and I finally have the ability to command control of my limbs.  My arms feel heavy, like I’m trying to move them through a vat of thick tar.  Everything seems to move in slow motion as I drag both of my arms from around the bodies fucking me to plant my palms firmly on the ground.  I dig my fingers in the soft soil and push upward in an attempt to propel myself up and off of the cocks impaling me.  I’m almost there.  Almost to the point that I can rise onto my knees and then rise further onto my feet when something settles over my consciousness once more, stuffing me deep down so it can regain control.  Just then, my arms go limp and I sink back into a fully seated position on both cocks.  The sensation of one cock hitting just right inside my cunt and the other probing deep within my ass simultaneously suddenly has me clinching violently around them. My eyes screw shut and white spots explode behind the lids as my cunt contracts over and over and I feel more so than hear the animalistic scream rip from my raw, scratchy throat.  The bodies in front and behind me pick up their thrusting and carry my body through the aftershocks.  They are moaning Rick’s name as they climax inside me at the same time and then my voice joins them before choking out in a hoarse whine._

_Through it all, Rick’s hand hasn’t left the top of my head and now I feel it fisting in my hair.  He turns my head to face him and his cock is inches from my mouth._

“ _Shit, you look so good when you cum.”  He shuffles a bit closer.  “I – I’ve been saving this j-just for you, Chicken.  Open up for me, huh?  Let me – be my good girl, yeah?”_

_The force controlling my body grins up at him but instead of opening my mouth to comply, it grasps the chin of the face in front of me and puts pressure on either side of its jaw until the mouth falls open. Rick furrows his brow but shifts his hips in the direction of the open mouth and shoves his cock inside.  I hear gagging and feel my body leaning back to rest on the chest of the body behind me. Rick has loosened his grip on my hair so his hand slides from my head as I lean before he settles it on the head currently sucking him off._

_Suddenly, the ground begins to shake below us and I can hear the sound of metal scraping on concrete.  No one else seems disturbed but my consciousness is snapped back into control seconds before –_

\----------

I opened my eyes to the sight of familiar surroundings. The high pitched screeching of the garage door closing behind the ship had never been so irritating and I groaned, clapping my hands over my ears.  My head was still pounding and my mouth felt stuffed with cotton.  I was hungover and dreadfully so, I realized.  It all made since considering the puke fest and disorientation I’d experienced earlier.  Oh, and the small matter of being assimilated by a hive mind and then forced into an orgy.

Jesus Christ.

“Hey,” Rick said harshly before nudging my shoulder with the tips of his fingers.  “We’re here – w-we’re back.”

I swung open the door and stumbled out, tripping over my own feet and falling onto my ass on the hard concrete.  I didn’t make an effort to get up, only sat there straining to hear any noise from inside the house. Rick walked around to my side of the ship and heaved an annoyed sigh when he saw me sprawled on my ass, the bottom of his lab coat bunched around my thighs.

“I don’t even know what day it is, let alone what time.  Are they here?” I asked, staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” he confirmed.

“I can’t walk through the house wearing nothing but your lab coat.”

“You aren’t – you have other, uhh,  _things_ … on your body.”  He looked everywhere but at me as he raked his fingers through his hair and I noticed then that he appeared as exhausted as I felt.  How long were we there?  I didn’t ask him and I never intended to.

“I’ll distract them so y-y-you can sneak through,” he offered.

“Thanks, Rick.”

Hauling myself up from the floor was much more tedious than I’d expected and I felt absolutely winded by the time I was upright on my own two feet.  I saw Rick disappear through the doorway of the garage leading to the kitchen and I walked over to stand just outside of view behind the jamb.  As soon as I heard Summer, Morty and Beth engage Rick in the living room, asking him several questions, I slipped through the door and crawled my way to the den/Jerry’s former man cave that now served as my bedroom.  Silently thanking whatever god that may exist that I left the door open, I crawled inside and slowly pushed it shut behind me.

Once I was safely hidden away, I unbuttoned the lab coat, shrugged it off my sweaty body and tossed it on the bed.  My breath caught in my throat as I looked down at the skimpy lingerie that appeared to be painted on my skin.  The dream I’d had while in the ship flashed in my mind and I felt my entire body flush with humiliation before shifting into a deep, throbbing arousal.  Was that just a dream or were they memories?  The only way I would ever know for sure is if I plucked up the courage to confront Rick and that was never going to happen. Just the thought of recounting the dream to him made me feel nauseous, let alone asking him to confirm or deny anything that might have occurred.  No, this would go with me to the grave and I would do my level best to suppress it all together.

With that decision made, I began to peel off the tiny robe, push-up bra and thong.  There was no visible sign of semen anywhere on my body or on the lingerie which made me wonder again how long I had been part of the hive mind.  Several days? It was then that I wondered what happened to the clothing I arrived to the planet in.  The jeans I wore that day were my favorite pair and I felt annoyed that they were gone forever.  Then, I felt absolutely ridiculous considering the existential crisis I was currently facing.

I began to rummage through the laundry baskets my clothes were temporarily stored in until I found the largest t-shirt I owned and draped it over my body, forgoing the sweatpants I usually wore with it.  I then padded my way to the door and cracked it just a bit so I could hear the conversation still going on between Rick and the rest of the family. I only picked up the tail end of it, I realized, when I heard Rick conclude with “fun’s fun but who needs it?”

I frowned to myself as I clicked the door shut as quietly as possible. Not more than a second later, I heard a loud pound on the door that made me jump a foot in the air.  My heart was hammering in my chest and I quickly grabbed the lab coat from my bed and shoved it in the dirty clothes hamper in the corner.

“Hey!” I heard Jerry call through the door.  “I haven’t seen my sister in days! Come out and watch The Bachelor!”

I sighed and realized I would have to put on pants after all.  “Yeah okay, Jer. I’m coming.”

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Before heading to the living room to zone out to reality television with my family, I took a detour to the bathroom.  Once inside with the door securely locked, my traitorous eyes began to sting with the accumulation of unshed tears.  It was becoming increasingly clear that this wasn’t going to work.  I couldn’t just stuff this down and pretend it never happened as I so desperately wanted to. Eventually, I would have to face Rick again. Eventually, I would have to face what happened when I had been absorbed into the hive mind of Unity.

Turning on the water, I set it to the hottest temperature I could stand before turning the shower knob and stepping inside.  The water was just bordering on scalding and I yelped as the spray landed on my back. I gritted my teeth and after a few seconds, my skin was sufficiently numb.

I stood under the spray with my head facing downward so I could see the water dripping from the tips of my hair toward the drain below.  The steam billowed around my body and was thick enough that I could just make out the bruises on my thighs.  I ran my fingers over them, pressing lightly to feel the slight ache under the skin.

I couldn’t stop myself from recounting the dream I’d had while in Rick’s ship. It was so vivid and I could feel every sensation as if I had experienced it first hand.  Recalling the face of the alien body that I could only make out clearly when it was mere inches from my own made me shiver.  The race of aliens that Unity had assimilated where humanoid in appearance and very similar to humans in general so I was instantly fascinated upon landing on the planet and wanted to explore as much of it as I could.  The idea that none of the bodies on the planet contained their original consciousness was only a little disconcerting to me at the time, even though Summer was clearly disturbed by it.  It wasn’t long before Rick disappeared, leaving Summer, Morty and I to our own devices. After Rick had confessed that he and Unity had previously been an item, I wasn’t shocked when one of Unity’s bodies admitted in a roundabout way that Rick was ‘occupied’ and would most likely remain so for several hours. The thought gave me a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I wasn’t comfortable acknowledging, so I shrugged it off and tried to assure Summer that we would be fine.

I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts when I heard a small tapping on the bathroom door.  I knew that knock.  

Morty said my name in that sweet voice of his to get my attention before adding, “Dad’s wondering where you are.  The show’s a-about half over.”

“Give me like five minutes, okay?” I shouted over the spray of the shower.

I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed my body vigorously to make sure it was nice and red and then stepped out to towel myself off and get dressed.  When I reemerged from the bathroom, I walked slowly down the hall toward the living room, listening for… what exactly?  Rick.  Listening for his gruff voice or the banging of metal and/or glass objects that always seemed to follow him.  Listening for his heavy foot falls or the sound of his exasperated sighs.  But, nothing.  Not a sign of him at all which was both a blessing and a disappointment.

When I reached the living room, the rose ceremony had just begun.  Beth turned toward me with a smile and offered me a glass of wine.  I grabbed it from her while standing behind the couch and drank the entire glass in three large gulps before sitting it down discreetly on the end table as I rounded the corner of the couch to take my place next to Morty.

As I sank down into the soft and well worn cushions, Morty looked up at me with a worried expression. For all the flack that he was given about not being as bright as a normal teenager, he was extremely observant. It wouldn’t surprise me if he realized something wasn’t exactly right with me the moment he heard my wavering voice through the bathroom door.   In an attempt to calm him, I wrapped both of my arms tightly around him and squeezed hard, shaking him back and forth while placing several kisses on his forehead.

“Ah, jeez,” he whined, his face coloring beet red.

“Hush, Mortimer. You’re never too old to get kisses from your Aunt,” I replied, ruffling his hair for good measure.  “You’ll come to accept that when I’m still doing it in your 30s.”

“Yeah, ‘cause they’ll be, like, the only kisses he’ll be getting,” Summer quipped from her spot on the armchair without missing a beat in her seemingly endless text chain.  

I looked at her and smiled to myself.  She was such a carefree spirit and I hoped it would stay that way for her much longer than it did for her parents and I.  At least, it better with all of the lecturing we all did about taking care of herself and never trusting a man to take her best interest at heart.

“Took you long enough to get down here,” Jerry said, not looking at me. “You were about to miss the best part. I bet you all $100 that he ditches that Megan girl.”

“You don’t have $100, Jerry,” Beth chimed in, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring her, he continued, “Where have you been anyway?  I mean, I know you left with Rick and the kids a couple of days ago but they came back yesterday.”

“Uh, I stayed with Rick. We were on a planet very similar to earth and I wanted to explore.”

Well, it wasn’t a total lie. Summer and Morty both looked at me before exchanging a glance with one another.

“Really?” Beth chimed in. “That sounds interesting.  Wish I could have been there.”  She made no attempt to hide the jealous tone in her voice and I could feel my face grow hot.

“Seriously, Mom, you don’t,” Summer said, still texting away.

“Umm, why’s that?” Jerry asked, his left eyebrow rising in question.

“Because Grandpa Rick was banging a bunch of aliens who were controlled by some other alien like in Invasion of the Body Snatchers or something.”

“Ah, jeez, come – come on, S-summer,” Morty mumbled under his breath. “I thought we agreed that w-we wouldn’t talk about it.  Like, ever.”

Beth cleared her throat awkwardly and took a large gulp of her wine.

“Okaaay,” Jerry began, tapping his chin with his index finger in a show of what he considered to be cleverness. “If Rick was having sex with aliens the entire time, who showed  _YOU_  around the planet?”  He ended by pointing at me from across the room.  I rolled my eyes.

“Jerry, first of all, I’m not incapable of taking care of myself.  Second, all the inhabitants of the planet were controlled by a hive mind. Not every single one of them was busy with Rick.”

At this point, my face felt hotter than when I was in the scalding shower and I knew it had to be as red as Morty’s just moments before.

“Y-y-yeah,” Morty agreed, coming to my rescue.  “When Summer and I left, she stayed behind to make sure Rick wouldn’t, y-you know…”  He trailed off, his face tinting pink once more.

“I think this conversation is over now,” Beth said, shielding her eyes from us in embarrassment.

We continued to watch the remainder of the show in silence – well, except for Jerry.  The Bachelor did not ditch the Megan girl, as he’d predicted, and he made a show of pretending that he was trying to confuse us all along. That he, in fact, knew that the Jessica Rabbit looking chick was getting the boot instead.

As the credits began to roll, the family rose from their seats and scattered to their respective rooms to spend the remainder of their evening. At least, that’s what I assumed while lost in my own thoughts until Morty’s hand gently fell on my shoulder.

“Hmm?” I breathed, startled.

“Um, are – are you okay?” he asked, is brow furrowed.  

“Yeah, I’m fine, kiddo,” I replied as naturally as I could manage.  

“Well, I – uh – are you sure? ‘Cause I know w-what it’s like to be on an adventure with Rick and have him just dis-disappear, ya know? I mean, this – this one time –”

He was suddenly interrupted by a loud banging coming from the garage.  We both jumped in our seats and whipped our heads in the direction of the kitchen where Rick’s voice could be heard, cursing loudly before a few smaller bangs and crashes followed by a quiet wailing sound.  Morty seemed to lose his train of thought and when I looked back at him, he was yawning and rubbing his eyes.  

“Hey, you need to get to sleep. You have school in the morning,” I chided.

“Okay,” he replied, yawning again while he got up and plodded up the stairs to his room.  “Goodnight.”

Figuring that I’d better do the same, I got up and headed to the room I was currently residing in.  Three hours later, I was still staring at the ceiling.  The noises from the garage had gone eerily silent two hours earlier, but I couldn’t quiet my brain enough to fall asleep.  I struggled with the desire to take an Ambien but finally gave in when the fourth hour rolled by.

\----------

_His hands are on my body.  Everywhere.  His lips are on my neck and then his tongue is sliding across my bottom lip._

_My vision is still blurry.  Why?  I can’t understand it.  I can hear everything – feel everything.  It’s like whatever force that’s controlling my body is deliberately withholding this one sense from me._

_I can feel that my body is firmly anchored in his lap, my chest pressing against his.  I can feel my hips rolling forward and back, sparking delicious tingles of pleasure straight from my clit to my core.  I can feel my toes curl as they scrape the floor.  He’s hard – extremely so.  I can feel my arms rise until my palms are placed on his shoulders to grip them firmly as my body presses down to grind on his erection over and over.  He presses his lips to mine and moans against my mouth, sliding his tongue across my bottom lip again, asking for entrance.  My mouth opens and he immediately probes inside, sliding his tongue over and around mine, stealing my breath._

_His hands are now in my hair.  He runs them through and then moves lower to grip my hips and push them down into his upward thrusts.  I can hear my voice cry out and I can’t tell if it’s the force controlling my body or my own cries of pleasure.  He’s close enough that I can see his features through the haze and, again, I hear my own voice moan – only this time it’s his name._

“ _Riiick.”_

_My hands move from his shoulders to tangle in his spiky hair. They grip and tug, just the way he likes.  I know this because the force controlling my body knows this._

“ _Oh Christ, baby,” he groans, slamming my hips down into his hard cock one last time.  “You gotta – Oh fuuuck – l-let me.”_

“ _Do you want me, Rick?” my voice asks as my hands yank his hair again._

“ _Y-you know I do,” he groans as his hands trail up from my hips to settle on my tits, rubbing his palms over and around my nipples through the fabric of the bra covering them.  My body leans forward into this touch and my mouth captures his earlobe between my teeth, scraping across the flesh lightly._

“ _How much?  Tell me,” my voice demands, directly into his ear._

_His right hand moves back to my hair and grips at the scalp, pulling my head back slightly so he can look directly into my eyes.  His gaze is so intense that I can feel my body squirming in anticipation of what he may do next.  I am now aware of how wet my pussy is as my body slides it forward and back across his clothed cock again.  The thong on my body is nothing but a lacy covering so the crotch of his pants are no doubt soaked and that thought makes me gush anew._

“ _I – I’m gonna fuck you senseless, sweet girl,” he growls at me. The hand not gripping my hair leaves my breast and fishes around in his lab coat until he pulls out the portal gun.  “Fuck, I gotta – I can’t wait t-to taste that pussy.  You’ve been such a tease allll weekend.”_

_I’m not in control.  I haven’t been in control and there’s nothing I can do to change what’s about to happen.  My mind races back through every memory I have containing Rick.  All the times I’ve innocently flirted with him.  All the times he caught me blushing at something suggestive he’d said.  All the warm, fuzzy feelings I’ve harbored for him since the first time I met him over twenty years ago during my first sleepover with Beth.  The time he danced with me at Beth and Jerry’s wedding.  The time he stayed up all night with me when Summer and Morty both had the chickenpox because Jerry was working midnight shifts and Beth needed to be up early for an exam. The time I went on a date with a guy who decided to be rough with me in his car and Rick pulled him off of me, out of the car onto the street and punched him square in the face, yelling, “You t-think you can HURT one of MY GIRLS?”_

_I can’t stop it and I’m not sure if I want to._

_Rick shoots the portal gun at the wall and I can hear the pop and whirl as a portal to who knows where opens and swirls.  He leans forward to kiss and nip at my jaw._

“ _Rick,” my voice whispers in his ear again.  “Say my name.”_

_He sighs and does as commanded.  My name is chanted back to me from his lips.  MY name.  I feel something twist and churn in my gut. Something – the invisible force that’s been controlling me – is clawing its way up through my chest, working its way to my throat. It burns and my mouth begins to water.  My body abruptly wrenches off of Rick’s and stands.  The haze that has covered my eyes since I lost control begins to lift and I can clearly see my surroundings. Rick is sitting on something that resembles a toilet.  There’s a sink and what appears to be a shower stall to the right.  My body turns away from him and I feel it double over and fall, my knees banging the hard surface of the floor.  I vomit._

\----------

My eyes snapped open and all I could see was blackness.  I began to panic, clawing the sheet from my body, tumbling out of the bed on to the carpeted floor.  My senses slowly came back and I realized that I was in my brother’s house – in his den. I’d fallen out of the trundle bed that I’d been sleeping on for the past month.  

Again, I heard Rick’s voice echo in my head –

“ _I didn’t know.”_

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

That dream.   _That fucking dream._

I was horny as all hell and my hip ached from where I had idiotically rolled off the trundle bed onto the floor.  I groaned and rubbed my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the all encompassing darkness before making my next move.  I used my right hand to hold my injured hip and used my left to push myself from the floor so I could crawl back into bed.  My body went on autopilot as I pulled the sheet and blanket back so I could tuck my legs and torso under.  I stared up at the ceiling again, my mind racing.

Unity had used me.  It had taken over my body and used me to make Rick admit that he wanted me.  And, this knowledge was something I didn’t have the emotional capacity to deal with at the moment.  I felt like I was coming apart at the seams and the idea of my best friend’s father harboring romantic – or more likely, just sexual – feelings for me made me feel like I had slipped into an episode of the Twilight Zone.  Yeah, I’d had a small crush on him since forever, but it was innocent and something that would have never been acted upon. The dynamic of such a relationship was so complicated that it wasn’t even anything that registered on my radar and never would have until I found myself in the middle of my very own cheesy science fiction story.

How long had Rick had these feelings for me?  Did they just develop when he was under the impression that I was totally into hive mind orgies or was it before he left all those years ago?  I cringed at the thought that he could have had these feelings for me much earlier than would have been appropriate, but I quickly shoved that disgusting idea away because Rick was a lot of things, but he definitely wasn’t a pedophile.  Rick didn’t leave us to trot around the multiverse until Beth, Jerry, and I were twenty-one years old.  Did he feel that way about me then?  Or did he just start popping boners over me when I moved back into this house a month ago?

These were not the type of thoughts that were going to get me back to sleep anytime soon but what choice did I have?  In the matter of a few days, my life had been flipped upside down and inside out,  _again_. Especially since it hadn’t been too kind with me over the last few years and this was just the icing on the fucked up cake. I knew coming back here would be hard and would dredge up memories I had tried to file in the back of my mind, but this new development had just about broken my grip on the tiny bit of composure I had left.  I wanted to scream and cry and punch walls – or better yet, Rick’s face.  What right did he have to insert himself into my thoughts this way?  But, that wasn’t exactly fair.  He obviously had no idea that I wasn’t myself while we were on that alien planet.  And, I wasn’t 100% sure that my dreams were actual memories.  Again, it occurred to me that I couldn’t just ignore this.  To keep my sanity intact, I would have to gather up the courage to confront Rick.

The next morning, with the kids gone for school, Beth off to work and Jerry job hunting, I was left in the house alone with Rick.  This was a usual occurrence over the past month but we mostly kept to ourselves and Rick would regularly leave for large chunks of time while I spent my days fixing up things around the house that had been neglected by my brother or working on freelance projects.  Today, though, I was determined to catch Rick off guard and somehow come up with a tactful way to bring up our time on ‘Unity’s’ planet.  This wouldn’t be easy as I’m not widely known as having a knack for subtlety, preferring to just say exactly what I think.  Come to think of it, that’s what Rick would appreciate the most, right?  Well, I was about to find out.

Approaching the door leading to the garage from the kitchen, I could hear Rick tinkering around on the other side.  I suddenly felt nervous and hated myself for it but knocked regardless.

“Go away, Jerry!” I heard him shout through the door.

“Uh, yeah.  Not Jerry,” I replied, hugging my arms around my chest in an attempt to shield myself from the ensuing humiliation.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Rick was standing on the other side, wearing something on his face that resembled a pair of virtual reality goggles.  I jumped slightly, startled, and watched as he whipped the goggles from his face.  

“Oh, uhh.  Hey – hey there,” He said, flicking his eyes to the side to keep from looking at me directly.

He was wearing a lab coat which made me realize that the one he let me borrow the day before was still stuffed in my hamper.  

“You have another lab coat?” I asked, for lack of anything better to say.   _Of course he has another lab coat – he was wearing the stupid thing,_  I thought while internally kicking myself. I didn’t wait for his sarcastic reply before adding, “I’ll wash the one you let me borrow, by the way.”

“Don’t – don’t do that. There’s shit in the pockets that I don’t want ruined.  Actually, j-just throw it away,” he said, taking the flask from the coat he was wearing.

“What? You just said you don’t want the stuff in the pockets ruined.”

“I changed my mind,” he replied, dismissing me with a wave of his hand before turning back to his work station.

When he didn’t hear me immediately leave the garage, he turned in his stool – weird VR goggles still in hand – and looked at me with one side of his unibrow raised in question.

I took a deep breath and began, “Look. Rick. I need to talk to you.”

“Stop – stop right there,” he said, throwing up his palm.  I kept quiet and waited.  He sighed and stood from the stool, taking a couple of steps toward me and I instinctively stepped back.  He stopped and narrowed his eyes.

“W-what the – you think – I’m not gonna bite you!” He actually looked hurt.  I felt terrible.  Suddenly, an image from my dream of him nipping at my jaw popped in my head and I wanted to die.  “Can you let me explain?”

“How can you possibly know –” I began before he cut me off again.

“I – I told you I didn’t fuck you.  And, that’s true.”

“I know,” I interjected. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. “I’ve had these… dreams.  I don’t know if it’s just my head fucking with me or if it happened or if only  _some_ of it happened. Regardless, I believe you.”

He nodded his head, as if agreeing with me, and then gestured for me to take a seat on the other stool next to his work station.  When I did, he sat as well and turned so we were face to face.  

“I’ve been doing some – some research,” he began.  “Apparently, people who – who’ve been assimilated into a hive mind or had their consciousness hijacked by a parasite usually recover memories at some point. Dreams are – uh – are a common method.”

He pulled the flask from his coat again and took a drink before holding it out to me.  I took it and swallowed without inquiring on the contents, which is always a mistake.  The burn in my throat was immediate and intense; not like the pleasant burn of whiskey or bourbon.  I coughed like a lunatic several times before I was able to take a proper breath.

“Jesus Christ, Rick!  Is this gasoline or something?  Fuck!”  I swear I could feel the burn in my eyeballs now and I scrubbed at them with my knuckles.

Rick laughed. Naturally.  

“Don’t – don’t ask,” he replied, taking another drink.

“So,  _MY_  dreams?”

“Most likely memories,” he confirmed.  

I didn’t know what to do with this information.  I had been hoping that maybe my mind was just projecting some deep seeded fantasies of double penetration three ways with alien partners or, you know, dry humping my best friend’s father.   _Ugh._

“Sssooo,” he began again, “that’s why I need to explain.”

My expression, no doubt, was deadpan and I just blinked at him, saying nothing.

“You’re fuckin’ hot, alright!” he practically yelled, throwing his hands in the air.  “Y-y-you can call me a pervert.  What the fuck ever. But, I can’t – I’m not gonna pussy foot around here.”

Again, I blinked.

“You expect – expect me to just, uh, you know, r-r-reject some hot young thing when she climbs in – straddles my lap, huh?”

_Blink._

“What the – w-w-what’s wrong with you?” he asked, obviously annoyed with my lack of response by that point.

“Rick, I’m not just ‘some hot young thing’.  You’ve known me since I was fourteen years old.  I’m your daughter’s best friend!”  I was starting to get upset.  That was not what I expected from him,  _at all_. I didn’t exactly know what I expected, but it wasn’t a confession that he thought I was hot.  Also, a lot more happened than just the lap straddling but he was choosing not to address it.

“Fuck, you think – think I don’t know that?!”  He slammed his hand on the counter, I assume, to get his point across.  It only made me flinch.

“Don’t fucking yell at me, Rick! I’m not a child.  This is really fucking with my head right now, okay?  I just need…” I trailed off, not really knowing what I needed, exactly.

“A good dicking?  Yeah, well.  Y-you already got it and it was – wasn’t from me so get a grip.”

“But you would have, Rick. If you’re saying my dreams are memories then you would have.”

“Like I said – hot young thing and blah blah blah.  Get – g-g-get over yourself already.  I fucked a giraffe.  You aren’t special.”

That was it.  I was totally and completely done.  Without another word, I stood from the stool and left the garage.  He fucked a giraffe? While with Unity?  Jesus, this was more fucked up then I’d even imagined.  But, at least I had confirmation and now I could move on with my life.  Fuck Rick and fuck Unity.  Obviously, Rick had deduced that Unity had used me without his knowledge and that was something he’d have to work out on his own.  I was going to wash my hands of it, starting now.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memories can be a bitch, man.

I needed to clear my head – empty it completely so I could have a moment of peace.  The sure fire way I knew to do this was to run.

I made my way to the den/my bedroom and set about digging through the laundry baskets containing my clean clothes to find my running gear.  Once I was fully outfitted and had tied my hair back in a messy bun, I located my ear buds and opened up the music app on my phone to queue up my running playlist.  On the way out of my room, I glanced at the hamper in the corner.  Rick had said to throw out the lab coat he’d let me borrow even though there were items in the pockets he had shown a fleeting interest in keeping safe.   _My_  interest now piqued, I opened the lid of the hamper and fished out the lab coat to rummage through the pockets.

Every item I pulled out of the seemingly endless hiding places in the coat was nearly impossible to identify aside from two screwdrivers (a flat head and a Phillips) and a pocket knife. Among the other items and trinkets, there was some type of gooey ball sealed in a zip lock plastic bag that I couldn’t help but investigate further.  When I opened the seal on the bag, the thick smell of the gooey ball wafted up and into my nose and I nearly gagged.  It wasn’t a bad smell; actually it was quite pleasant.  It was just so thick and imposing that it seemed to coat my nasal passages and the back of my throat with the same type of blue tinted goo it appeared to be composed of. I coughed as hard as I could to rid my throat of the film, hacking up a large mass of mucus that I quickly spat into the trashcan by my bed.

Even though this substance had tried to suffocate me, instead of closing the bag, I tentatively poked it with my index finger.  The gooey mass actually seemed to flinch at my prodding and I could hear a faint squeak issue from it.  I yanked my finger back and inspected the pink liquid coating it.  As I turned my finger this way and that, marveling at how the pink liquid glowed in the light, I saw the gooey ball move from the corner of my eye.  When I glanced down, I saw two small eyes peeking up at me from the goo. Immediately startled, I gasped and dropped the plastic bag.  When I saw the gooey ball – creature? – begin to slurm its way to the opening of the bag, I quickly reached down to pick up the bag and seal it closed again. Once I was sure that the seal was secure, I flipped the bag in my hands, noticing there were no holes.  Whatever creature Rick had sealed inside obviously didn’t require oxygen to survive. Still intrigued by the creature, I placed it on the shelf of the closet and begin to make my way outside.

It was hot and the humidity made the air thick and sticky.  Determined to go through with my run regardless, I jammed the ear buds in my ears and tapped play to begin the first song.  I turned the volume up all the way and walked out to the driveway.  A flash of movement caught in my peripheral vision and I turned to see the garage door opening slowly. Before it could raise enough to reveal Rick standing inside, no doubt with a scowl on his face, I launched forward and left it behind.

As I made my way through the neighborhood, I tried to focus on my breathing, on the feel of the soles of my shoes hitting the pavement, on the pounding music in my ears.  I tried to focus on the warmth of the sun on my skin, on the beads of sweat already forming on the back of my neck, on the burn in my muscles.  Instead, all I  _could_  focus on was the last sentence Rick spat at me before I left the garage –

“ _You aren’t special.”_

Indignation rose up from my gut into my chest and I could feel my fists clench and my speed pick up in response.

“ _You aren’t special.”_

Fuck him!  Just fuck Rick Sanchez straight to hell.  Even though  _he_  had been the one to try to fuck  _me_.

“ _You aren’t special.”_

That piece of shit.  Since when had I ever tried to be special to him? Or to anyone for that matter?  I was just attempting to piece together what had happened to me.  I had no grand illusions that I was anything other than a flawed human being and never attempted to be anything but.  I wasn’t in control of my body when he tried to get me to suck his dick or when he had his hands all over me, trying to pull me in to another dimension so he could fuck me away from – what he assumed was – the prying eyes of Unity.  He thought I was a willing participant and his behavior was so completely contrary than what most people are privy to.  He almost seemed tender toward ‘me’, whispering encouragement and praise.  I’m not special?  No, in the grand scheme of the universe – or multiverse, for that matter – I wasn’t. I’m no one.  Nothing.  But to Rick, in those moments on that alien planet, I was.  I was special enough that Unity took over my body to trick him; to pull some type of confession out of him that it must have been suspicious of from the moment that Rick introduced me.

“ _These are my grandkids.  And this is – uh – their Aunt.  Their dad’s sister.  Not – uh – not related to me or anything.”_

He had specifically made the point to mention I wasn’t related to him. What the hell was that about? Why did he feel the need?  If I were Unity, I would have asked myself these same questions.  But, would I have gone so far as to assimilate the person in question to manipulate Rick into providing answers?  No, probably not, but how could I really be sure?

I needed to stop this – stop torturing myself.

I pushed my legs forward faster, pounded the pavement harder.  I pulled my phone from my pocket to select a song with as much blaring quality as possible, tapping on the screen while trying to keep the device steady through the run.  When I found the song I was looking for, I tapped play and grimaced when the heavy metal beat pierced my ear drums.  I slid the phone back in my pocket, shook my arms out to rid the tension in my shoulders and zoned out.

Then, when I was successfully in my zone with my mind blissfully blank, a thought bubbled up in the back of my mind.  An image began to form in my consciousness, hazy in quality but sure in existence.  I shook my head and pushed it down, chasing that blank paradise – figuratively and literally.

But, the image bubbled up slowly and then suddenly my entire mind was filled with something… a memory?

\----------

_My body is standing in the middle of… a field?  It’s hard to tell with the constant haze obstructing my vision.  I can’t turn my head to try to get a better idea of where I am so I can only see straight ahead.  There are massive writhing blobs of blue that I gather are the alien inhabitants of this planet.  I can hear chanting coming from all sides of me.  It’s hard to understand at first, but as it goes on and on I can finally make it out –_

“ _GO, SON GO.  GO, SON GO. GO, SON GO.”_

_What the fuck?_

_The force controlling my body turns my head upward to catch a vision of something sailing down from the sky.  The chanting continues as it sails closer and closer to the ground. All I can make out are colors of red, white and blue.  Suddenly, another voice can be heard among the constant chanting –_

“ _I WANT YOUUUUU!!”_

_\----------_

Returning from the memory as I slowed to a jog, the heavy metal music still blared in my ears.  I had absolutely no context for the vision that flooded my brain.  Determined to not let it ruin my run, I sped up.

\----------

_I’m standing in a large room that appears to be completely trashed. Through the haze I can make out dozens of blue bodies draped over the furniture.  Some appear to be making out.  Some appear to be fucking. Some appear to be passed out._

_From my limited perspective, my body seems to be positioned in a corner of the room.  There is someone standing very close to me but I can’t turn my head to identify who. An arm snakes around my waist and I’m gently pulled in.  I feel a hand sweep my hair from my neck and then there’s a mouth pressed to my ear._

“ _The kids are – I sent them home,” it whispers.  The stink of booze wafts up into my nose.  I know that voice._

_The mouth moves from my ear.  Lower.  Lips press to my neck.  I can feel hair tickling my shoulder and I hear my voice giggle as my body slightly flinches away from the sensation.  Another arm joins the one already around my waist and pulls my body closer.  My head finally turns and the person is so close that I can identify who it is.  Rick – wearing a sombrero and a ridiculous fake mustache that continues to tickle my shoulder._

_What the fuck?_

_\----------_

At some point, I had stopped running.  I was hunched over, my hands on my knees, eyes tightly closed.  I couldn’t seem to catch my breath.  I yanked the ear buds from my ears and opened my eyes. Everything is blurry, like there’s a film covering my eyes.  Hazy.

\----------

_The figure sailing from the sky finally lands and I can see it moving toward me.  The chanting continues all around me but another chorus of voices cuts in, speaking the same words in unison –_

“ _I have a surprise for you, Rick.”_

_Yes. It’s Rick.  He’s close enough that I can make out the costume he’s wearing.  Uncle Sam?_

_What the fuck?_

_He continues to walk toward me.  Fast.  I feel my arms reach out for him and my lips curl into a smile.  He’s close enough that my hands are able to close around the glittered lapels of the costume coat.  He extends one large hand to grasp the back of my neck and the other plants on my lower back.  I hear him whisper, “Ho-holy shit,” moments before his lips land on mine.  My body seems to melt into him and I can feel my lips parting.  He slides the hand from the back of my neck up into my hair as I feel my head tilt slightly.  He slips his tongue inside my mouth and I’m screaming inside my head. I can’t move my body. My tongue is dancing with his, sliding up and around, fighting for dominance.  He finally pulls back and locks my eyes with his._

“ _Hey – heyyy there, Chicken.”_

_\----------_

_Beth and I are in her bedroom.  I’ve just finished French braiding pigtails in her long blonde hair. We’re watching Saturday Night Live. The Butabi brothers have struck out again.  Beth is giggling but I’m laughing so hard that my stomach aches.  Beth’s father suddenly opens the door to her room and we both gasp._

“ _Hey – hey, y-y-you two.  What’s all the – w-w-what’s so funny?”_

“ _Sorry, Dad,” Beth apologizes.  “We’re going to bed soon.”_

“ _Who – uh – who’s cackling – clucking like a chicken in here, huh? Is it you?”  He points at me and winks.  I blush so furiously that I cover my face with a pillow._

_\----------_

I felt like I would be sick any second, gasping for breath, clutching my stomach.  So many images continued to assault me and there’s no control. I can’t control it and I’m not me again. I’m not me.What’s happening?

\----------

_I’m lying on the floor, on my side, staring into the darkness. There are blue bodies all around. They all appear to be sleeping, but my body is wide awake.  There’s someone curled up against my back, spooning me.  Hands are wrapped around my middle and I can feel puffs of breath on the top of my head and knees tucked behind my own._

_\----------_

_I’m in the back seat of a car.  My date has been pawing at me all night and now that he’s finally taken me home, he won’t let me out.  I agreed to go into the back seat so that we could talk.  He promised he wouldn’t try anything else.  Of course, he lied.  He’s got me pinned on my back, shoving my legs apart with his knees, my arms pinned above my head.  He’s lying on top of me, grinding his hard on against my thigh.  I start screaming, hoping that Jerry will be awake._

_The back door towards my feet is flung open and a large hand grabs my date’s ankle and pulls him out of the car, on to the street.  I rise up and frantically whip my hair from my eyes to see how the hell Jerry managed to do it.  It’s not Jerry.  It’s Rick._

_I see my date lying on the asphalt.  I see Rick straddling him, punching him square in the face._

_Once.  Twice._

“ _You t-think you can HURT one of MY GIRLS?!”_

_The car door closest to my head opens and I see Jerry peering in at me. I turn back to watch Rick as he stands and shakes out his fist._

_\----------_

_I’m walking home from my summer job.  Jerry has just moved in with Beth and Rick so he’ll be there when Beth goes into labor.  A car slowly pulls up beside me and I stop to catch Rick as he leans out the open driver’s side window._

“ _Hey.  You – uh – wanna move in with me?”  He winks as he always does when he’s joking with me._

“ _Yeah, why not?” I reply.  “I’d rather you not kill my twin brother.”_

_I know he knows that Beth and Jerry are in way over their heads. And, so is he.  I’m willing to be an extra pair of hands.  They’re my family, after all._

_\----------_

When I opened my eyes, I was staring directly at the sun.  What? I was on my back.  I heard Morty close by, panic in his voice.  He kept saying my name.

“Ah, man.  Ah, jeez!  Are – are you alright?  W-w-what happened?  Why are you laying on the sidewalk?”

I squinted my eyes and could make out his face as it loomed over me. The look of concern on his face was so genuine that I couldn’t help the rush of emotion that hit me and suddenly, I was sobbing.

“Ah, fuck!” I heard Morty shout. “I’m gonna – gonna go get Rick. Okay? Jus – j-j-just stay still.  Rick will know what to do!”

I faintly registered the pounding of sneakers against the pavement as he ran away.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like hours that I was lying on the concrete sidewalk, staring straight up at the sun. The sound of Morty’s sneakers pounding back toward me didn’t snap me from the daze. Neither did his desperate cries for Rick to “HURRY THE – THE FUCK UP S-S-SHE MAY BE DYING OH MY – OH MY GOD!”

“Ugh, cut the dramatics, w-will ya Morty?” I heard Rick groan as Morty knelt beside me, pulling one of my arms up from the ground to shake it wildly as if it would animate my body to stand and magically be okay.

It was in that singular moment, I realized that Morty had the same speech impediment as Rick.  This had never ever occurred to me before and I started giggling.

“Well, l-l-look at that, Morty. She lives!”  Rick teased.

A shadow crept over the sun and my eyes blinked in response.  Rick’s face was plastered with an infuriating smirk as he loomed over me.

“Go away,” I said.  “Let me fry my retinas in peace.”

“Yeeeah, nope,” Rick replied as he bent down, grabbed both of my arms and pulled me up.  I relented and coaxed my body upward until I was in a standing position and then he bent at his waist, wrapped his arms around my thighs and hoisted me up and over his shoulder.  With my upper body hanging limply across his back, I turned my head to see Morty standing within inches of me, staring straight into my face.

“I’m fine, Morty.  Just got a bit overheated.”

“Are you kiddin’ me? Y-y-you’re less than half a mile from the house,” Rick scoffed.

“I s-s-saw you while walking – when I was coming home from school,” Morty added.

Okay, so maybe I wasn’t alright considering it had only been just past 10:30 am when I left for my run. I had been out of it and lying on the sidewalk for hours and no one in this neighborhood even wondered if I was okay? This made me giggle again.  The world was such a fucked up place, I’d always known, but having it hit me in the face like this was just amazing.

As Rick secured his arms around my thighs so I wouldn’t slip down his back, I thought to myself that Jerry would no doubt be back at the house by now.  Hopefully Rick would take pity on me and bring me in through the garage. I was about to request such when I heard the whirl of a portal.  Rick carried me through with Morty right on our heels and I almost sobbed with relief when we emerged in my ‘bedroom’.

“Just toss me on the bed,” I spoke into Rick’s back.  He did exactly as instructed and I felt my body bounce off the surface once before settling still.  I groaned and pressed the heels of my palms to my eyes.  A few seconds later, I heard the door shut.  Assuming they had both left the room, I nearly screamed when I opened my eyes to see Morty leaning next to the trundle bed on his knees.

“Jesus, Morty!  You need to make a little more noise or something. I nearly had a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down at the quilt.  He began to fidget with a loose square of cloth, obviously struggling with something he wanted to say.  He was such a pure soul with such a soft heart.  It damn near brought fresh tears to my eyes.

“Hey,” I said, capturing his attention.  “I really will be okay.  I’m just having a mid-life crisis or something.  Nothing you need to worry about, kiddo.”

“Mid-life crisis – they don’t make people pass out on s-s-sidewalks.”

I opened my mouth to retort with something clever like ‘come back and tell me that when you’re in your mid-30s’ but he continued –

“Did – uh – did something happen?  With – with Unity?  ‘Cause Rick was acting – he was being strange – um – and shittier than usual last night.”

Again, I mused about how observant he was and it made me proud and frustrated in equal measure. Deciding not to lie to him but not to divulge the entire truth (at least as I knew it so far), I replied with, “It was a bit weird.  But, I’ve still got a few rounds left in me.”  He seemed satisfied, at least for the moment, but still preoccupied with something in his own head.  “Hey, you wanna watch a movie with me?  I just bought like five really terrible horror movies from the bargain bin the other day and haven’t cracked any of them open yet.”

“Okay, s-sure!”

\----------

Four hours later, we were just starting the third B-rated horror film when Beth walked through the door, looking dead tired.  The rest of the family, even Rick, had migrated into the living room to join Morty and I so we all turned at her arrival.  She flopped next to me on the sofa with a groan and rested her head on my shoulder.

“Don’t tell me you’re watching Bride of Chucky  _again_ ,” she laughed.

“Bethany, my love, you know this is your favorite movie as much as it is mine.  And, this is the special anniversary edition,” I replied, never taking my eyes off the screen.

“You know, you two would, like, totally be called lesbos in school these days,” Summer said from the love seat, tapping away on her phone.

“Who said we  _weren’t_  when we were in school?” Beth retorted with her eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” Jerry joined, sounding defeated, “even when your mom was pregnant with you, everyone thought I was just the sperm donor.”

Beth and I both laughed while Morty and Summer cried, “EWW,” in unison.  Rick audibly scoffed from the armchair.  Risking a sidelong glance in his direction, I caught him staring at Beth and I with an incredulous look.  I quickly shifted my eyes back to the screen.

“Do you want me to make you something for dinner?” I asked Beth.

“Nah, I stopped by McDonald’s on my way home and rammed ten chicken nuggets down my throat while driving.”

“Sexy,” I replied as she got up and began to walk toward the bathroom.

“I just need a long, hot bath and a box of the finest red.”

As the night wore on, everyone shuffled from the living room to other areas of the house.  By the time I inserted the final DVD – Return of the Living Dead II – Rick and I were the only ones left.

When the menu appeared on the screen, I took my place back on the sofa to lie down and stretch my legs. Once I had gotten comfortable, ignoring Rick throughout the entire process, I was startled when I felt hands close around my ankles and swing them toward the floor.  My knees bent in response until my feet were on the floor and my upper body was contorted in an odd mixture of half lying, half sitting. I sighed and straightened my body into a proper sitting position as I watched Rick sit on the other end of the couch out of the corner of my eye.  Right when I pressed the play button, he decided to speak.

“What – uh – w-w-what happened out there?”

I rolled my eyes and pressed pause.

“I don’t know,  _Rick,_ ” I said, turning my body to face him fully. If we were going to do this, we were going to do this.  No ‘pussy footin’ around’, as he liked to put it.

“I had some kind of mental meltdown,  _I guess_.  Let me ask you something.  Have you ever been assimilated by an alien hive mind that’s determined to make its former lover confess it wants to bang someone else?  ‘Cause, I gotta admit, that was a first for me and my tiny inferior human brain is having just a little bit of trouble processing the onslaught of confusing memories of what said hive mind did to AND with my body when I had absolutely no control.  Do you even realize that Unity doesn’t completely eliminate the original consciousness of its victims?   I was still in there, the entire time, and there was nothing I could do!  I was completely trapped!  I was essentially raped and, since you had no idea that I wasn’t really me, so were you!  How is this not affecting you, Rick?!  Are you really so disconnected from anything human that you don’t realize – or don’t  _CARE_  – what exactly happened or the type of manipulation that was forced upon both of us?!”

I was breathing heavily, my voice thick with emotion.  I hated this. I hated having to confront him and the situation like this but he left me no other choice the moment he made me feel as small as an ant earlier that morning.  I realized that I had been raising my voice throughout my tirade so I quickly glanced around to make sure no one had decided to come investigate.

When my eyes settled back on Rick, he had a look on his face that was utterly unreadable.  It hit me then that I didn’t want to hear his response because no matter what it was, it wouldn’t satisfy me – at least, not in that moment.  I needed time to cool off or I felt like I’d take a swing at him and, no matter how upset I was now, I would regret it later.  Rick was…  _Rick_.  Nothing would change that and I was completely okay with it.  I would never want to change who he is because I absolutely adored him.  Always had and always would.  I’d wrestled with my feelings for him for the entire time I’ve known him – especially after he saved me from potentially being raped when I was nineteen – but I always chalked it up to a school girl crush; something that I could look back on with fondness as being a part of growing up.  I didn’t want nor need a snarky reply to my emotional outburst that would completely sour me to this man for the rest of our lives.

So, I got up and left.  I entered my room and locked the door behind me. I picked up my phone, tapped the text box with Jerry’s name and began typing.

 

Me:  Hey, wanna go get drunk?

Jerry:  Go where?

Me:  How about that new bar that opened last week?

Jerry:  That biker place?  I don’t know…

Me:  Oh, come on, Jer.  Live a little, okay?

Jerry:  Look who’s talkin.  Ur basically a hermit.

Me:  Yeah, well I’m trying to make incremental changes to better myself as a human being.

Jerry:  And that starts w gettin drunk?

Me:  Fuck yes.  You in or no? Cause I’m going regardless.

Jerry:  Yeah I’m in.

Me:  Tell Bethany she’s going, too.  I won’t take no for an answer.

Jerry:  She said fine but she can’t drink bc she has surgery in the morning and she’s already buzzed from the bath wine.

Me:  Meet you outside.

 

By the time I got dressed in the rattiest pair of jeans and t-shirt I could find, tied my hair up in a ponytail and made my way back to the living room, I expected Rick would have made  _his_ way back to the garage. So, I was genuinely shocked to see him still sitting on the couch, watching that shitty yet awesome zombie flick. He glanced at me from over his shoulder while taking a drink from a gigantic bottle of vodka and then resumed watching the film.

I was still standing there behind the couch when Jerry and Beth came lumbering down the stairs.  They both had a look of excitement on their faces like they hadn’t been out of the house in ages.

\----------

Two hours later, I was drunk as fuck.  I’m talking thinking-it’s-a-good-idea-to-play-speed-chess-in-a-bar-against-a-300-pound-biker-with-a-hog-named-Bone-Crusher kinda drunk.

From the moment we entered the bar, I knew this would be exactly what I needed.  There were dozens of huge biker dudes everywhere.  I could only spot about four other women in the place and they were food for the fish – dressed to kill in mini skirts and tube tops. I knew I would blend into the woodwork and that was fine.  Aside from my brother and best friend, I wanted to drink and be left alone.

What I didn’t expect is that they were serving drinks with quadruple the amount of alcohol due to a weekday promo they were running to get steady customers or that there would be someone there ready to break out a chess board to try to hustle the inebriated crowd OR that the person breaking out said chess board would be Toby, speed chess playing/biker extraordinaire.

Midway through the first game, I was pleasantly buzzed.  By the end of the second game, I was semi-drunk.  By the end of the fifth game, I was hammered.  And, I had won every single game.  At some point, I felt Jerry rest a hand on my shoulder from behind and cheer me on.  He was just as drunk as I was, maybe drunker.  I also faintly heard Beth talking to someone nearby.

 

_“Dad, you have to come help me.  Please!  They’re so drunk, there’s no way I can get them home by myself!”_

_“No, no.  You know how Jerry feels about going through portals.  He’s still terrified that he will be turned inside out after what you told him!”_

_“Dad, I don’t ask much from you –”_

_“No, you listen to me!  I need your help and you’re going to come here and provide it!  You can get here by portal but you have to ride back in the car with us.”_

_“In case one of them needs to puke, Dad!  Look I can handle Jerry.  Can you please just come and help me with –”_

_“Okay, fine.  Thanks, Dad.”_

 

As the sixth game was coming to a close, I was a giggling mess, hitting on anyone and everyone who happened to walk past.  I heard Toby slam the timer and I swiveled back on my stool, made my move and slammed it right back.

“Check.  And.  Mate.” I was so clever.  Everyone would agree.  Behind me, I heard a weird whirling pop sound that was familiar but couldn’t be bothered.

“Where’s my money, chump?!” I screamed, triumphant.

“You gotta be KIDDING ME!” Toby bellowed from across the table.  “You’re smashed!   _How_  are you cheating?  I know you are!”

“Blow me,” I countered with a laugh, holding my head in my hands.

“What did you say to me?” Toby asked, standing up from his stool and placing his hands flat on the table while leaning over in an attempt to intimidate me.  How cute.

“Uhh, she said nuttin’ s-sir,” Jerry slurred next to me.  Shoving him away, I stood up, as well – puffing out my chest and slamming my hands on the table.  I could be scary too, damn it.

“I saaaid… SUCK MY DICK, BITCH!”

I giggled as Toby’s face contorted in a look of pure shock.  A moment later, there were hands on my shoulders, pulling me back from the table.

“Oookay, little miss – miss drunky poo.  Time to – to grow the fuck up before you get your ass kicked.”

Rick.   _Fucking RICK!_

“Get your hands off of me!” I shouted, trying to shake him off but only losing my balance, causing Rick to wrap his arms around my waist to keep me from falling flat on my ass.

“Hey, the lady said to let her go,” Toby said.  He had made his way around the table to where Rick and I were and I grinned at him.

“Yeah, good attempt at – uh – chivalry there, Butch or Bear or-or-or Big Bass.  What-the-fuck ever.”

“Skinny man, you’re about to get a whoopin’ like you ain’t never –”

Just then, Beth interjected like the absolute baby angel princess she is –

“Hey, hi there.  This man is my father and he’s just trying to help me get my very drunk husband and friend home in one piece.  So, thanks Mister uhh…”

“Toby.”

“Toby.  Right.  Thanks for humoring my friend here, Toby.  I’m sorry you lost so much money to her but, you know… bye now.”

“Hey!” I heard Toby call as Rick pulled me backward toward the door.  “What’s your number?”

I didn’t have the chance to reply before the humid night air hit my cool skin.  I giggled again as Rick turned me around and hoisted me over his shoulder for the second time that day.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little warm up of smutty things to come!

The moment that Rick hoisted me over his shoulder, I felt every single drop of booze I’d consumed that night flow directly to my brain.  Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he carried me toward Beth’s car.  With my cheek resting against Rick’s back, I could see Jerry stumbling as Beth tried to steer him in the right direction.

“I love you so-sooo much, Beff,” Jerry slurred.

“Yes, Jerry.  I know.  I love you, too.”

“You always been my dream girl,” he continued, throwing his arm around her neck and going in for a kiss, tongue first.  Beth quickly turned her head and leaned back as far as she could while in Jerry’s vice grip.

“Ugh – _sheesh_ , Jerry.”  I swear I could _hear_ Rick rolling his eyes.  “Is – is that the line you fed her the night you knocked her up?”

I had a joke queued that would have killed but I couldn’t seem to form words.  Also, my eyeballs were pulsing.

After two years of walking, we finally made it to the car.  I turned my head to watch as Jerry fell on his ass while trying to climb into the passenger seat.  Beth groaned in frustration and bent down to try to pull him up by the armpits.  I snorted against Rick’s back.

“Oh, you – uh – think that’s funny, huh?  Little miss one and done.”  I could feel Rick’s voice vibrating through his back onto my cheek.  I sighed and closed my eyes.

“Had more than one.  Had a bunch!”

“Oh, t-t-that’s impressive.  Now, let’s get you in the car before you – before it’s barf city down my back.”

I heard Rick open the door to the back seat and then felt as he knelt to lean forward, causing my body to slide up and into a standing position in front of him.  I was as limp as a noodle when my feet touched solid ground so I leaned forward with my face pressed just below his collar bone.  When he grabbed my biceps in an attempt to peel me off and maneuver me into the car, I slid my arms under his lab coat and wrapped them securely around his middle.  He went completely rigid and I was sure he would push me off but –

He was warm.  His chest was solid.  The fabric of his sweater was soft.  He relaxed just a bit, his hands loosening their grip on my upper arms.

At some point during my forced embrace on her father, Beth had managed to get Jerry inside the car and was impatiently waiting for Rick to do the same with me.

“Dad, what’s taking so long?” Beth asked, clearly annoyed, while leaning out the window of the driver’s seat.  Luckily, we were on the opposite side of the car and her view was limited to the top of Rick’s head.

“Uhh, j-j-just a second, sweetie.”

Now I could feel his voice vibrating from his chest.  I squeezed my arms around him tighter and took a deep breath to fill my lungs with him.  I felt a weight settle on the top of my head and then felt puffs of air tickle my scalp.

“Come – come on, baby.  Can you let me – can you be a good girl for me and get in the car?” he whispered into my hair.

Suddenly, every nerve ending in my body lit up like a Christmas tree as I recalled the last time he had used the term ‘good girl’, with his cock fisted in his hand.  I wanted to hear his voice, in that tone, say those words to me forever.  Just those words.  Forever.

Knowing that any verbal response I attempted would just come out as a moan, I simply nodded against his chest.  Then, I felt one of his large hands settle on my lower back as he walked me backward, closer to the door.  When my ass bumped the side of the car, Rick slid his hand from my back and placed both hands on my hips to gently push me from his body and turn me sideways, lining me up with the opening.  He then slid his hands slowly up my body until one was again on my lower back and the other was on the back of my neck.  He pushed slightly to get me to bend at the waist and then gently pushed me inside.  Once seated, I scooted all the way to the other side of the cabin, behind Beth, and slouched against the headrest.  Rick folded his tall body in on itself and slid inside behind Jerry.

“Finally,” Beth grumbled, cranking the engine and shifting to drive.  Jerry was babbling away in the passenger seat, but I couldn’t understand a word of it.

Turning to face Rick, I noticed that he was just settling into the cramped space as Beth began pulling from the parking lot.  His long, long legs seemed to be bunched in an uncomfortable manner.  His legs.  _Soo long._

“Hey, Jerry.  Mind – uh – moving the seat up so I have more than two inches of legroom?” he spat, pounding Jerry’s headrest from behind with his fist.  Jerry groaned and flopped forward, banging his head on the dash.

“Dad!  If you make him barf in my car, I swear I’ll make you clean it up!  And, I mean the old fashion way.  No gadgets or cleaning bots or whatever.”

Rick didn’t reply.  He only leaned forward to reach the electric seat controls in the middle console, pressing the button to move Jerry’s seat up all the way.  And, as he leaned back, his hand casually caught my forearm and tugged.  My upper body flopped to the side to rest against his arm, my head on his shoulder.  I looked up at his face as he pulled his arm from under me, swooped it around my neck and used his other hand to grab my thigh and pull so I was flush against him.

My entire body was pulsing.  Throbbing.  Aching.  Still feeling bold, I snaked one arm around his back, one around his torso and sank into him so that my head was resting on his chest.  He slid his hips forward, leaning a little further back in the seat so that my position was more comfortable.

He hadn’t removed his hand from my thigh and my eyes were transfixed on it.  The way his fingers curled around the side and the way his thumb was slowly rubbing back and forth against my jeans.  I sank even further into him and he used that opportunity to slide the arm around my neck to my lower back again – running his fingers along my spine – before curling it around my waist, resting his hand on my hip.

I was practically panting like a dog.  I could feel my heart hammering a mile a minute and was terrified that he could hear it.  Something had shifted between us the moment I wrapped my arms around him outside and it felt like tiny electric shocks were being administered to every part of my body that was in contact with his.  I had never felt this turned on in my entire life.

The hand on my hip gently squeezed and pulled me in even closer.  The hand on my thigh tugged until my leg was draped over his and began to rub slowly up – his thumb sliding smoothly in the junction where my thigh met my hip – and then back down to my knee.  I exhaled a shaky breath that I didn’t know I was holding and fisted my hand in the back of his sweater.

As his hand made its way back up my thigh, I suddenly panicked, realizing that Beth could glance in the rear view mirror and catch me practically sitting in her father’s lap.  My eyes went wide and I tilted my head up from Rick’s chest.  The cabin of the car was completely dark, hiding us from view, but my body jerked involuntarily as it tried to snap me out of the trance I found myself under.

Rick tightened his hold on me and said, “Hey, Beth – sweetie.  How about t-t-turning on some music?”

Beth complied as she came to a stop at a red light.  Jerry began singing along, swaying this way and that in the front seat.  The light turned green and as Beth began to speed up, Rick pressed his lips to my hair and slid his hips further forward, sinking us both low enough that he could speak directly into my ear.

“Relax, baby,” he said in the same hushed tone from outside.  A wave of intense arousal rushed through me but I tensed, tilting my head up again.

“T-t-they can’t hear us.  Don’t – it’s okay.”

The hand on my hip slid up and under my t-shirt, fingers dancing along my ribs before tracing the underwire of my bra.  I issued a desperate whine and tightened my arms around him.  The hand on my thigh made another journey upward.  Again, his thumb slid in the junction between my thigh and hip, but moved lower – ghosting my crotch – before sliding back up and down toward my knee.

“Rick,” I sighed, hoping he could hear me over the music.

“Hmm?” he breathed as his hand journeyed back up my thigh, repeating the same maneuver.  Only, this time, he applied pressure with his thumb as it slid over my clothed cunt.  I screwed my eyes shut and brought the hand resting on his chest up to my mouth to bite down in an effort to stifle the moan that threatened to tear from my throat.  I felt him press his lips to my hair again while taking a deep breath.

This was actually happening.  And, I was me.  I wasn’t being controlled by some other entity.  And, I wanted it so fucking bad.

How long was this drive?  It felt like an eternity already as Rick’s hands roamed my body.  I was trembling all over as he continued to add more pressure each time his thumb found its way between my legs.  With my ear pressed to his chest, I could hear his heart rate increase and his breathing become heavy and I silently rejoiced with the knowledge that I wasn’t the only one.

Even though I was a complete mess in Rick’s arms, I tried to stay as aware as possible of Beth and Jerry in the front seats.  Jerry appeared to be sleeping now and Beth – from what I could see of her face at this angle – looked deep in thought.

I flinched when I felt Rick shift underneath me.  He leaned the side of his body that I was resting against just enough so that the hand on my thigh could reach my other leg, which he nudged outward to spread my legs further.  Once satisfied with its positioning, he moved his hand back to my other thigh and tugged it further up on his lap.  I was essentially spread eagle as he hummed against my hair and placed his hand directly between my legs, cupping my clothed cunt in his palm.  I gasped and heard a deep chuckle in his chest.  When he began to slowly but firmly rub his palm against my cunt, I moaned as quietly as I could, completely unable to help myself.  And, when he pressed his middle finger hard enough to put pressure on my clit, I jerked my hips upward.

“Mmm, want – want more?” he whispered and I nodded in affirmation.

When he pressed his middle finger again, I angled my hips upward and began to grind against his hand.  We continued the motion over and over until I was so, ssooo close –

Jerry woke up with a start, causing Beth to flinch and focus her attention in his direction.  Rick immediately pulled his hand back and sat up a little straighter in the seat.

“Ooohhh,” Jerry moaned. “I’m gonna – gonna puke.  Beth, I’m gonna puke!”

“God damn it,” Beth sighed as she pulled over onto the shoulder.  “I knew it.”

As soon as the car came to a stop, Jerry flung open the passenger door – triggering the cabin light to illuminate the debauched scene in the back seat – and projectile vomited on a dead raccoon.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write. Enjoy!

I scooted away from Rick, back to the other side of the cabin, and folded my arms across my chest.  I was breathing heavily and could feel the flush on my face as well as how fucking wet I was. 

We had almost been caught.  In the near complete darkness, Rick’s hand between my legs was exciting and dangerous.  Under the dingy dome light of Beth’s car, it was dirty and wrong.

The sound of Jerry’s retching on the shoulder was almost comical.  It was obvious he was playing it up as much as possible in an attempt to garner pity from Beth, like he did with our parents when we were kids.  However, Beth wasn’t having it.

“Jerry, you did this to yourself.  Just hurry up and get it all out so I don’t have to stop again.”

As Jerry sat in the passenger seat, leaning just enough to puke outside and not on the floorboard of the car, the dome light remained on.  I began to fidget when I felt Rick’s gaze settle on me from across the cabin.  And, as the minutes ticked by, I began to realize just how fucked up I truly was.

I’d just allowed Rick to grope me.  In Beth’s car.  While she was driving.  And, I enjoyed the fuck out of it.

I nearly jumped in my seat when I heard the door to Rick’s side of the cabin open and risked a glace in his direction.

“Hey – hey! Jerry!  W-w-would you  _mind_  closing the door so we – your sister and I don’t have to smell your last meal?  I-I-I don’t want her tossing her cookies for dessert.”

Jerry groaned in response before retching again and I felt my own stomach lurch as I pulled my legs up on the seat, hugging them to my chest.

“Dad’s right.  Come on, Jer,” Beth instructed while hooking her arm around his waist to help him to stand.  A moment later, the door slammed shut and Rick and I were once again bathed in darkness.

He flew across the cabin so fast that I didn’t have time to react before his hands were on me, pulling my arms from around my legs and pushing them back to the floor.  He must have felt how tense I was while maneuvering me because he leaned down to place his lips to my ear and ask, “What – what’s wrong, sweet girl?”

What was this?  How on earth could he make me unravel with just the sound of his voice?  I wanted to push him back and straddle him; grind my aching pussy into his dick until it soaked through my jeans and on to his slacks.  Was this just the residual effects of assimilation?  Was my body responding to him so willingly because of the hazy memories of the first time it dry humped him in an alien bathroom? 

Rick began to rub the palm of one hand up and down my upper arm in an almost reassuring manner while his other hand took its previous place on my thigh.

“Do you even realize how close that was?” I whispered.  He didn’t reply; only bent to place a kiss to my temple while the hand that had been caressing my upper arm moved to thread its fingers through mine.  The hand on my thigh resumed its previous activities, slow and deliberate.

This tenderness was so uncharacteristic from the crass demeanor he usually wore.  So much so that I began to wonder if this was some type of trick.  Exactly what type – who knew?  The stories that I had heard from Morty – and occasionally Summer – about their adventures and the things that Rick had done to get what he wanted were sometimes a little disturbing.  Was his attempt to seduce me part of a ploy or a larger plot I wasn’t aware of?  Was this some attempt to get back at Unity?  It had been obvious by the flashes of memory I had experienced that Unity didn’t want Rick to actually sleep with me – or more accurately, my body – but to attempt enough times to be certain of its suspicions.  Were his actions with me now just a way to stick it to Unity for cock blocking?  Did he have some type of recording device in the car that he planned to send to Unity to show it the depraved things he’d done to me while his daughter was only a few feet away?

I was going insane.  Just earlier that morning Rick had told me that I wasn’t special, implying that his attempts to fuck me were just something he would have done with any other woman, man or otherwise in the multiverse.  So, why was I allowing him to touch me this way; to affect me this way?  I’d never displayed such lack of self-control in my entire life and now here I was, actually considering letting him continue when we were almost caught just minutes before.

I felt his hand squeeze my knee, bringing me back to reality.  I turned and tilted my head to look at him and he was staring down on me with lidded eyes.   _Fuck it_ , I thought.  I wanted him.  And, if I were completely honest with myself, I always had.  I had only denied myself the luxury of thinking about it too much because I thought it was impossible.  Well, it was still a bit impossible considering the family dynamic we shared.  Mostly, I thought it impossible because why would he ever,  _ever_  want  _me_?

I was so lost in thought that I didn’t hear Beth instructing Jerry to get back into the car from outside.  Rick did, however, and released my hand and scooted back to his original place in the cabin just before the passenger door opened and the dome light blinked to life.  Jerry flopped into the passenger seat with a dramatic groan and a moment later, Beth was in the driver’s seat, starting the engine and pulling away.

The car was dark once again but neither of us made a move because I – and most likely Rick, as well – noticed we were only about five minutes from the house.  I did, however, glanced over at him to see his hand in his lap, appearing to adjust himself, and my cunt throbbed at the possibility that he may have been just as turned on as I was.

When we finally pulled in the driveway, I felt full of nervous energy.  Apparently, the shock of having Rick finger me through my jeans had sobered me up quite a bit and I was much more lucid now than when he carried me from the bar.  I was dying to get into the house so I could attack him and I began to run through several scenarios of how I could get him alone once we were inside.  It would be difficult if the kids were still up and around and not in their rooms for the evening.  They both adored Rick and would no doubt try to eat up his time.  It was unlikely that Beth would stay up since she had surgery in the morning and Jerry would definitely be down for the count. 

I was pulled from my thoughts again when everyone exited the car.  I quickly scrambled for my door handle and found Rick already waiting for me so he could ‘help’ me inside.  To keep up the charade, I looped my arm through his and leaned heavily on his side as he guided me toward the front door. 

Once inside, Beth immediately shoved Jerry up the stairs.  I quickly scanned our surroundings find the TV off and the living room empty.  My heart jumped up into my throat as Rick tugged me toward his room when suddenly –

“So, like, how drunk were they, Grandpa Rick?” Summer asked, seeming to appear out of thin air.  She was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen, sucking on a lollipop and looking absently at her phone.

“Well – uh – your dad may die.  Y-y-your Aunt here will probably live.”

“We’re both fine,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“That sucks,” Summer replied.  “You’re, like, really fun when you’re drunk.  Remember that time you took me and Morty to Disney World and starting hitting on Donald Duck after you had, like, six shots of Jack in the car?”

“I needed those shots to get through the afternoon, Summer.  You know how much I hate crowds.  That being said, it was very irresponsible of me and you’d better never tell your mother that story.”

“Al-alright, off to bed now,” Rick demanded, pointing the arm I wasn’t latched to toward the direction of the stairs. 

“Okay.  It’s only, like, 10:00 pm but I was going there anyway,” Summer said, turning her attention back to her phone while walking up the stairs.

Rick and I both watched her ascend until her feet disappeared from view.  Then, he was tugging me toward his room once more.  For a split second, I felt a moment of hesitation. We couldn’t just fuck in his bedroom when the entire family was in the house.  Actually, we couldn’t just fuck, at all, period!  I had to stop this.

I had to –

He tugged me through the door of his room and turned to shut it behind him.  He then picked up something that looked like a tiny remote control from the table by his bed and pressed one of the buttons.  I jumped when a steel door seemed to materialize out of nowhere to slam over the wood door and lock in a ridiculous, dramatic fashion.

Okay, so this was really going to happen. 

I opened my mouth to say – what exactly? – but was cut off when Rick closed the distance between us in one stride and pulled me in roughly by the waist.  Taking advantage of my mouth hanging open like an idiot, he smoothly bent his head to slide his tongue inside.  I immediately responded, kissing him furiously, digging my fingers in his hair as he backed me toward his bed and when my knees hit the edge, I sank down and pulled him along with me.  He soon had me pinned to the mattress, grinding his erection between my legs as he continued to probe my mouth with is tongue.  He was so fucking hard and every thrust of his hips put delicious pressure right where I needed it.  But, it wasn’t enough.  We both had entirely too many clothes on.

I broke away from the kiss and began fumbling my way down his body to the fly of his pants.  Before I could even undo the button, he slapped my hands away.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he teased in that sexy as fuck, raspy voice of his.  Before I could reply, he rose to snake one hand under my t-shirt, slide his palm up my stomach and ribs and gently stroke under my bra the same manner he did in the car.  I hitched a breath and arched my back into his touch.

“Mmm,” he breathed, moving his hand higher to cup my left breast and lightly pinch the already sensitive nipple through the fabric.  I moaned and wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him down in an attempt to get more friction but he wiggled free and sat back on his haunches to observe me spread before him.

“Shit, l-l-look at you,” he said, placing his hands under my knees before lifting them so that my feet were planted on the bed.  I was suddenly self-conscious under his intense gaze and found myself fidgeting again, not knowing where to look as he lifted the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it up and over my bra.  “So sexy.”

“I’m not,” I shyly replied, feeling myself blush.

“Shut – shut up,” he chided, placing his palms flat on my stomach before sliding them up to cup both my tits.  “You fucking  _are_ , Jesus Christ.”

He leaned back over me and laved his tongue from my navel to the hem of my bra.  My breath caught in my throat when he moved a hand under my back and unhooked it in one smooth motion.

“Sit up.”

I did as he commanded and he lifted my t-shirt over my head, slid my bra off my arms and tossed both to the floor.  I had the overwhelming desire to cover myself but didn’t have the chance.  The moment Rick ran his hot tongue over my nipple, any and all reservations I had left completely dissolved.  When he took the stiffened peak between his teeth and flicked his tongue across it, back and forth, I cried out and fisted both of my hands in his hair.

“Oh, shit!” I hissed, coming back to my senses for a nanosecond to remember that my family –  _our_  family – was in the house.

Rick seemed to read my mind, freeing my nipple long enough to say, “Th-the room’s sound proof,” before latching to the other, giving it the same treatment as the last.  I choked out a strangled laugh that melted into a moan at the absurdity of it all.   _Of course_  he had sound proofed this room. 

Rick continued his exploration of my body – kissing his way from between my tits, down my stomach, until he reached the waistband of my jeans where he slowly trailed his tongue back and forth right above the band, teasing me.  His large hands had settled on my hips and he hooked his fingers under the waistband on either side and gently tugged before finally moving them to the middle to undo the button and pull the zipper down.  He tugged again and I took the hint to lift my hips so he could shimmy them down my legs and toss them to the floor with my t-shirt and bra.

I was breathing heavily again, growing light headed as he continued to tease by performing the same maneuver with his tongue and fingers on the waistband of my panties.  I was staring down my body at him when he flicked his eyes up to catch my gaze just as he palmed my cunt the way he did in the car, pressing down with his middle finger.

“You – you’re  _soo_   _wet_ , baby.  Soaked right through,  _fuuuck,_ ” he groaned.  “Is – is that for me, huh?”

I breathed, “Yesss,” while nodding my head as I watched him move to tug at my panties.  I lifted my hips once more and then I was completely nude before him.   _Not for the first time_ , my brain chimed in, but I quickly pushed the thought away as soon as Rick moved to the foot of the bed, hooking his hands under my knees to yank my body downward as he settled to  _his_  knees on the floor. 

I was trembling in anticipation as he placed one hand on each of my ankles and spread my legs as far apart as possible. 

“Mmm, yeah.  T-t-that pussy’s sparklin’ for me.”  He pressed a kiss to my calf.  “I – I’ve been dying to stick – slide my tongue inside.”

“Oh, fuck,” I moaned in response to his filthy commentary. 

He raised his eyes to lock with mine as he spread my lips open with his thumbs and leaned in to slowly push his tongue as deep into my wet cunt as he possibly could.  Then, he slowly slid out and pushed right back in.

I was already moaning to an embarrassing degree but couldn’t care as I felt Rick work his tongue in and out of my pussy – each move so perfect.  I reached my hand down my body to run my fingers through his unruly hair, leaning up on my elbows to watch.

“Oh, Rick, that’s so good,” I sighed, my voice breathy with lust.

Rick moaned in response and it sent delicious vibrations all the way up my pussy as he flattened his tongue to drag it slowly towards my clit.  When he finally reached his destination, he stiffened his tongue and alternated between flicking and circling it until I couldn’t stop my legs from trembling.  When he finally came up for air, he replaced his tongue with his thumb, never ceasing the aching stimulation.

“Rick!  Oh my god!” I wailed as he pressed with the pad his thumb while making tight, fast circles.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” he asked with smug smirk, rubbing his cheek on my thigh.  “Tell me what – exactly what you need, baby.”

I wailed again – louder, unable to form words as he sped up his thumb and pressed a little harder.  How on earth did he expect me to talk when he was working me over this way?

“You – you want me to… slide my fingers in that tight hole, hmm?  Suck on that clit ‘til you cum on my face?”

Before I could even attempt to form a reply, he removed his thumb and replaced it with his mouth, applying light suction to my swollen clit while slowly sweeping his tongue back and forth.  The sensation was absolutely amazing but became nearly unbearable when he pushed two of his long fingers inside me, hooking them expertly to find that sweet spot.  He continued to suck and tongue my clit while he pushed and dragged the pads of his fingers over my g-spot in perfect harmony. 

I was so close.  He was so fucking amazing at this and I could feel the impending orgasm blooming and spreading to each of my nerve endings.

“Press harder.  With your fingers.  Please!” I begged.

Rick rolled his eyes back up to meet with mine and sought out the hand I had fisted in the sheet with the hand he wasn’t using to fuck me.  He interlocked our fingers and then complied with my request.

He pressed hard – right where I needed it.  And, when that bloom of pleasure began to coil, he lifted his mouth from my clit to talk me through the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had.

“Thaaat’s it.  There it is, baby.  Theeere it is.  Cum for me, sweet girl.”

I screamed and arched my back off the bed; my pussy contracting on his fingers, squeezing them so tight it almost hurt as he continued to drag them slowly in and out, prolonging the pleasure as long as possible.  When I finally came back down to earth, I opened my eyes to find him looming over me. 

“You look fucking amazing w-w-when you cum, you know that?  Got my dick so fucking hard.”

I felt a fresh wave of lust wash over me.  His mouth was so filthy and it got me wetter than anything ever had.  I pulled him in for a kiss and began to push the lab coat off his shoulders. 

“You just made me cum harder than I ever have and you haven’t even taken off one shred of clothing.” 

He laughed and helped me by whipping the coat and his sweater off over his head in one fluid motion.  I reached for his fly again and this time he let me, lying back on the bed beside me as I sat up to undo the button and pull the zipper down. 

At this point, I was impatient.  Forgoing the elaborate – but incredibly sexy – display Rick had put on for me, I reached in and wrapped my hand around his cock.  He hitched a breath and bucked his hips forward as I stroked him, slowly, rubbing my thump over the plush tip.

“Ahh, fuck!” he spat, capturing my wrist.  “I got – gotta fuck you.  Right now.”

I pulled my hand from his pants and ripped them off of his body.  When I saw his cock laying thick and heavy against his stomach, my mind immediately conjured up the image of him fisting it in his hand, inches from my face, as I was double penetrated by humanoid aliens. 

“Come here, beautiful,” he coaxed, reaching a hand toward me.

I was suddenly nervous.  His cock was huge – much larger than I’d ever had before.  Rick seemed to read my mind again and scooted to the edge of the bed, placing his feet on the floor. 

“Come on – come sit on it, baby.  Take as long as you need.”

I stepped off the bed, walked around to where he was sitting and straddled his legs.  I hovered above his lap for a moment before grabbing his cock and lining it up. 

“Thaaat’s it, baby.  Nice and – oh,  _fuuuck._ ”  He grabbed my hips as I sat on the head of his cock, hovering there for a moment while I listened to him moan and curse.  I sunk down further.  And further.  When I had taken about half, I started to feel it stretching me to the point of pain.  So, I slid back up and sank back down to that same point, shallowly fucking Rick’s cock.

“Christ, you – that pussy’s so fucking tight,” he growled, digging his fingers into my hips.  He dropped his head to my shoulder and groaned when I took him just a little deeper.

The pain was subsiding with every shallow thrust and the deeper I sank, the louder Rick moaned.  I felt so powerful being able to elicit such a response from him, so I kept sinking deeper and deeper until my thighs were flush with his. 

Having him so deep inside me – filling me completely – was absolutely amazing.  I could feel the walls of my cunt stretching to accommodate the intrusion, causing little sparks of pleasure to lick at my nerve endings. 

Then, Rick lifted his head from my shoulder and looked me directly in the eyes.  His brow was furrowed in concentration as he released the vice hold on my hips and wrapped his long arms around my back – trailing his hands up and down my spine – causing me to shiver.  Shifting my hips forward to slide my tongue along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and darted his tongue out to meet mine.  I threaded my fingers in his hair and kissed him deeply, seeking out his tongue with mine again and again, rolling my hips as I gently tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth. 

“Baby – I can’t fight the urge to pound my cock up in – in to you much longer,” he mumbled against my lips, bucking his hips gently to punctuate his point.  So, I braced my hands on his shoulders and slowly slid up the entire length of his cock and sank back down even slower.  We moaned in unison as my thighs settled on his once more.  I repeated the action again and continued until we were both panting and pawing at each other in desperation.

“Oh fuck, Rick.  Shit – oh god,” I whined as I fucked him agonizingly slow.

“Baby.  I can’t – I need to fuck you right.  Oh god, just let me.”

I dropped my head to his shoulder and nodded.  He immediately twisted his body and pushed me on my back onto the mattress, placing his knees on the edge and shuffling forward until we were in the middle of the bed.  Then, he lifted my legs, leaned forward over me and hooked my knees over his shoulders.  The angle was so deep and perfect and I screamed as he fucked me,  _hard_.  He was relentless as he pounded into me, issuing praise with every thrust.

“Oh, my sweet perfect girl.  Oh fuuuck!  You – you like that cock, baby?  You like how I fuck that tight pussy, huh?  Christ, you – you’re so wet and fucking  _perfect.  S_ uch a good girl for me.”

I felt my eyes roll back as Rick Sanchez fucked me like I’d never been fucked before and I knew right then and there that he had ruined all other men for me.  This man, that I’d known for over twenty years and who I had adored unconditionally and who was completely untouchable was mine – if only just in this moment.

And, when he hit it  _just right_  –

“Rick, oh god, that’s the spot.  Right there, oh fuck.  Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

“You gonna – gonna cum on my cock, huh?  Let me feel it – do it.  Fuckin’ cum for me, sweetheart.  Say my name.”

He kept going – hitting that spot – filth and praise tumbling from his mouth and I clenched hard around his cock. 

“Oh fuck oh god oh my god  _RICK!_ ”

I continued to chant his name like a prayer each time my pussy clinched and released, sending wave after wave of pleasure through me.  He continued to fuck me at the same punishing pace until his thrusts became choppy and a strangled growl tore from his throat; his cock pulsing inside of me, filling me to the brim.

“I’m cumming, oh fuck – fuckin’  _take it!_ ”

We were both sweaty and out of breath when he finally flopped down next to me.

“Holy shit,” I said, breathless, covering my eyes with my forearm.

“Mmhmm,” he breathed, rolling over on his side and pulling me flush against him, peppering kisses on my neck and shoulder.  When he didn’t move to release me a few minutes later, I felt compelled to say – or  _do_ – something as his cum leaked from me on to his sheets.

“Rick?”

“Yeah?” he mumbled against my neck.

“I should probably, um, go clean up.”

“No – nope.  Just stay here.”  He pulled me closer.

Soon, my eyelids became unbearably heavy and I knew there was no way I’d be able to pry Rick from my body.  So, when I heard his breaths deepen with the tell-tale signs of sleep, I gave in.

The last coherent thought to float through my mind before sleep overtook me –

_No wonder Unity went boil bunny crazy.  I guess good dick can be hard to find for anyone.  How enlightening._

****** **

****_To be continued…_ ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Yes, I used the old ‘Rick’s room is sound proof’ bit. Because, of course it totally is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted just a little bit more smut before continuing the plot. Sorry!

I woke the following morning with a start, bolting upright in bed.  I had fitfully slept through another onslaught of memory dreams and felt positively exhausted.  Rubbing my eyes, I felt my heart jump when I realized I was in Rick’s room and the memory of what transpired in here slammed home in my brain the second I also realized I was still nude.  Rick was nowhere to be found but the gigantic steel lock on his door was missing and my clothes were piled up on a chair tucked under a table in the back of the room.

I cradled my head in my hands and began to think.  The kids would be gone to school.  Beth would be at work.  Jerry may be here.  Wait – what time was it?  I looked around but Rick didn’t seem to have a clock in his room so I got out of bed to retrieve my phone from the pocket of my jeans. 

10:36 am.  Holy fuck.  I normally didn’t sleep in that late.  But, then again, I normally don’t get my brains fucked out the way I did last night.  I felt a rush of heat shoot up from between my legs and decided I should get dressed and leave this room before I ended up touching myself in Rick’s bed.  Slowly, I opened the door and peeked out.  I saw no one and sighed in relief as I made my way toward the bathroom.

I needed a shower in the worst way, especially since Rick apparently preferred that I not do so last night.  So, I turned on the shower, peeled my clothes back off and inspected my body as I tossed each piece on the floor.  The bite marks at the tops of my breasts were nearly gone.  The bruising on my thighs was fading to a pale yellow as well as the ones on my hips.  Well, the ones that Rick didn’t create last night, anyway.  I smiled to myself, running my fingers over them.  I took a quick glance in the mirror and started laughing when I saw the rats nest that was my hair.  I had an elastic band in it last night which had obviously been pulled out during my time in Rick’s room.  Overall, I looked terrible; bags under my eyes from the fitful sleep. 

I took the fog slowly obscuring my view of the mirror as my cue to get in the shower so I pulled back the curtain and stepped inside.  The water was delightful; hot but not too hot – just enough to ease away the tension in my neck and shoulders.  My body didn’t take kindly to Rick’s cot style bed, not that the trundle bed I was occupying was much better.  Squeezing some body wash onto a sponge, I began to let my mind wonder as I slowly ran the suds across my heated skin. 

I suddenly stopped and cocked my head to the side.  I could have sworn I heard the door knob jiggle but it was hard to tell for sure over the spray of water.  After a few seconds, I shrugged it off and continued on. 

Without warning, the shower curtain was ripped back and I screamed, nearly falling as my feet scrambled back into the wall of the tub in an attempt to shield myself from Norman Bates.  Instead, Rick entered the shower, completely nude, and nudged me out of the way so that he could angle his body under the spray.

“What w-w-were you laughing about in here?” he asked, nonchalantly.

“WHAT?!” I screamed back at him, my brain having not fully caught up to the fact that I was _not_ going to be stabbed to death by a man wearing his dead mother’s dress.

“Jeez, tone it down – dial it back a bit or Jerry will start to suspect something.”

He joked, but I nearly fell again at the prospect of Jerry bursting in at any moment to find out why I was screaming bloody murder.

“Re-relax.  He’s not here.”

My heart was still hammering in my chest and I felt heat creep up into my cheeks.  I was utterly furious.  I shoved him – which was tame compared to what I really wanted to do. 

“Hey, watch it!  I – I’m an old man, remember?  If I shatter a hip, you’re cleaning – emptying my bedpan.”

I laughed, despite myself, at my ridiculous situation; naked in the shower with my best friend’s father.  And, that thought made me stop laughing.  Now I felt guilty and horrible. How did this even happen?  There had never been anything romantic or sexual or anything close between Rick and I before the whole Unity fiasco.  I’d really dug myself into a hole that I wasn’t sure how to climb out of. 

While I was lost in thought, Rick turned from the spray of the shower to face me, his normally unruly hair plastered to his forehead and neck.  It was something I’d never seen before – Rick with his hair soaking wet – and it occurred to me that things had changed irrevocably.  We could never go back to the way things were.

“I can hear the gears t-t-turning in that head of yours,” he said, moving closer.

I had my arms wrapped around my chest and was shivering from being dislodged from under the water as Rick grabbed one of my forearms to tug me closer.  I complied and was soon chest to chest with him.  He wrapped both arms around me and rested his chin on my head.  I didn’t know what to do or say because the gears were, in fact, turning in my head and I couldn’t think of anything other than what the hell was going to come of all this. 

Rick must have noticed I was still shivering because he slowly began to turn until I was under the water again and I sighed when I felt the it hit my neck and flow down my back.  Rick pulled away just slightly and I shifted my gaze upward to find him staring down on me.  I made the decision then to stop thinking; jam up the gears, just for now.  I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him, parting my lips slightly so that I could encase his bottom lip between mine and then gently tug with my teeth as I lowered back on my heels.

Rick’s response was swift.  He wrapped his arms around me tighter and lowered his head to kiss me feverishly.  It was intense; making out with him like we were teenagers.  Several short, open mouth kisses, rolling our tongues over and around one another’s, sucking and nipping on lips.  I moaned into his mouth when he palmed the back of my head and began trailing kisses across my jaw.

Thoroughly enjoying the attention he was bestowing upon me, he suddenly gripped my arms, turned me around and roughly shoved me against the wall.  Then, placing one large hand on the back of my neck, he pressed my cheek to the ceramic tile.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” he growled in my ear, sliding his hard dick against my ass.  “Are you wet enough for me yet?”

His hand moved between my thighs from behind and then his fingers found my cunt, spreading the folds with his index and ring finger before thrusting his middle finger inside.  I groaned against the tile, arching my back and pushing my ass outward to give him easier access.

“Mmm, yeah, y-y-you – you’re ready,” was all the warning I received before he positioned adn slammed his cock into me in one swift movement.  My chest and face slid upward against the tile with the force of it and I cried out.  It hurt… but I loved it. 

“Do it again,” I demanded. 

“Yeah?  You like that?” he asked before snapping his hips back and slamming into me again.

“Oh, fuuuck…” I sobbed.  It was the most exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure.  “Don’t stop!”

He shuffled back slightly – tugging my hip to move back with him – and then positioned both hands to clamp down on my shoulders.  He placed a kiss to the top of my head, pulled out nearly all the way, and then slammed home again and again and again.  I slid and grunted against the tile as Rick punctuated each thrust with his dirty commentary.

“Oh, shit.  Oh, Christ.  I – I’ve fucked my hand so many times while – while thinking about pounding you in this shower.”

My eyes rolled back and I moaned.  Something about the idea of him touching himself while thinking about me made my pussy flood on his cock and clinch, climbing closer to that sweet release as he continued to relentlessly pound me from behind.

“I can feel you squeezing my dick, baby, _fuck_.  Touch – rub that clit for me.  I want – wanna feel you cum.”

Sliding a hand down the tile, I squeezed it under my body.  When my fingers swiped the sensitive bundle of nerves, I cried out again; the mixture of pain and pleasure heightened to an intense degree that buckled my knees and I began to sink down the wall.  Rick adjusted his hold from my shoulders to my hips without missing a stroke and I continued to swipe my fingers, adding more pressure, until every muscle in my body tensed.

“Oh my god!  _Oh my fucking god!_ ” I screamed, slamming my other hand against the tile and squeezing my eyes shut so tight that I saw stars.  Rick leaned forward, pressed his lips to my ear and spoke one word –

“Cum.”

 And, I did.  The stars behind my lids flashed bright white and I felt my pussy clinch over and over as Rick continued to savagely fuck me.

“I’m gonna – gonna cum on your ass, baby.  You ready?” he asked, speeding up his pace.

“Yesss,” I hissed.  My climax was ebbing and my entire body felt like jelly.  “Cum on me, Rick.  Do it, baby.”

“Ah FUCK!” he yelled, pumping into me hard one last time before pulling out and then I felt his hot cum landing on my backside.  He kept one hand clutching my hip as his other pumped his cock, milking himself dry over my body.

I slumped against the tile while he finished, panting hard.  A moment later, Rick arched over me, resting his cheek on the top of my head as he, too, was trying to catch is breath – his chest rising and falling and his heart hammered against my back.

“That was fun,” I acknowledged.  “But, I really need to actually shower now.”

He laughed and I felt the rumble migrate from his chest to my back.  It made me smile as a wave of affection for him washed over me.  Soon, the warmth of his body disappeared as he stood and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me from my slumped position against the shower wall.  Once I was upright again, I angled my body back under the water, which had gone lukewarm.

“I – uh – gotta get Morty, anyway,” he said, pulling the curtain back and stepping out.

“Morty’s in school.”

“So?  I’ve got shit to do and – and need his help,” he said.  He was pulling on his lab coat and exiting the bathroom but turned back and added, “Don’t tell Beth.”

“Rick, that’s not fair,” I replied, pulling the shower curtain around my body to shield it from the cold air wafting in from the hall.  My sense of loyalty for Beth was strong and he was putting me an in awkward position.

“Okay, _fiiiine_ ,” he groaned, rolling his eyes.  He stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

“You’re still going to get him, aren’t you?!” I yelled.  I didn’t hear him reply.

****

**_To be continued…_ **


	10. Chapter 10

I winced as I sat to put on my socks and tennis shoes.  The aching throb between my legs was a direct result of the exorbitant amount of rough sex I’d had – willingly and unwillingly – over the last four days.  If I was lucky, Rick wouldn’t be back from whatever escapade he was dragging Morty off to until tomorrow.  If I were really lucky, a few days.  Yeah, I knew that I could just tell Rick that I needed some time to rest, but at this point I didn’t trust myself to have that amount of self control.  Rick was an amazing lay and I hadn’t realized how much I’d missed sex until now.  Today, though, I needed to get a few personal things off my plate.  Things that I had been putting off since I’d moved back last month.

I walked out the front door into the blinding sunshine.  It was already mid-day so I assumed that Mr. Benson would be up and around.  As I crossed the street and approached the house, I took at look at the roof that he’d fallen from right before I had arrived.  I’d made sure to get all the necessary repairs on the roof and the rest of the house as soon as I heard the news and hoped that Mr. Benson was doing alright now, under the circumstances.

When I rang the doorbell, I could hear shuffling from inside.  A short time later, Mr. Benson’s muffled voice called, “I’m on my way!”  When he finally opened the door, I took in the sight of him pushing a walker and felt horrid.  He had always been such an independent man and his unfortunate accident had nearly crippled him.

“Oh, hello!” he greeted me with a warm smile. 

“Hi, Mr. Benson.  How are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m fine, dear.  Still getting used to this damn walker, but what can you do?  At least it’s better than the wheelchair.”

“Well, I hope that you don’t have to use it much longer,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably.  I leaned to the side slightly to see over his shoulder to the interior of the house.  It was neat and clean and appeared nearly identical to when I’d moved out two years prior.  “I still wish you’d told me there was a leak in the roof instead of trying to repair it yourself.  It’s my responsibility as the owner to take care of those kinds of things, you know,” I gently chided, silently thanking whichever god he worshiped that he didn’t decide to file a lawsuit against me.

“I didn’t want to bother you with it, dear.  Especially with all you’d been through before leaving.  Oh, but let’s not discuss such unpleasantness.  I know why you’ve come over.  Come on in and have a look around!”  He scooted his walker to the side to let me pass and then shuffled into the living room.  I followed behind him, performing a more thorough visual inspection and was impressed with how clean everything was.  “My daughter had been on me about moving in with her after my wife died.  When I saw you were moving out and putting the place up for rent, I thought I could stay independent for a little while longer.  I guess now is the time to finally give Mary what she wants,” he signed, looking a bit sad.

“I’m really sorry to make you leave,” I replied.

“No, no.  Don’t be sorry, dear.  I’m glad you’ve decided to come back.  I know that family of yours missed you, especially the kids.”

“Do you mind?” I asked, letting my question hang knowing he’d realize what I was referring to.

“Of course,” he agreed, lowering himself on the couch.  “I hope you don’t mind if I don’t accompany you.  I don’t do the stairs much anymore so please forgive the dust and whatnot.”

I began my walk through of the house, starting with the kitchen then moving to the den, the downstairs bedroom and bathroom and then heading down to the basement.  Once satisfied that everything looked in order, I made my way upstairs.  There was a bit of dust settled on the furniture in the other two bedrooms and bathroom, but it was just as tidy as the rest of the house, otherwise.  When I was making my way back to the stairs, I stopped and looked up at the attic door.  The pull string dangled just above my head and I felt the overwhelming desire to pull down the rickety ladder and confront what I had stored up there.  Before I could act on the masochistic whim, however, I forced my feet to move and quickly trotted back down the stairs. 

Mr. Benson was still perched on the sofa, waiting for me and I stopped him when he attempted to stand.

“Everything looks fine.  Great, actually.  You took wonderful care of the place, thank you.  I don’t think I could have asked for a better tenant.”

“Of course, dear.  After the accident, Mary started to come by once a week to make sure things remained tidy, more or less.  I’m glad it passes inspection.”  He smiled a toothless grin that made my heart melt.

“So, the move out date that we discussed at the end of the month gives you enough time to pack?” I inquired since I hadn’t noticed one box in the entire house. 

“Oh, yes.  Mary and her husband will be by this weekend to pack up my belongings and move them to her house.  Since all of the furniture is yours, that just leaves my clothes and the condiments in the fridge,” he said with a laughed.   

“You know, you can help yourself to any of the furniture in the house.  I’ve decided to do a complete remodel and will be getting rid of almost all of it anyway.”

“No, I don’t think that will be necessary.  But, you should have a yard sale.  You have some beautiful antique pieces that I’m sure people will be willing to pay for.  It’d be a shame to just toss them to the curb.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll do that,” I said, intending to  _never_  do that.  “Well, I’ll get out of your hair.  Let me know if you need help.  I haven’t gone back to work yet – just doing some freelance stuff here and there – so I have time to kill.”

“Thank you for the offer, dear.”  He made to get up again. 

“Please, I can walk myself out.  I know the way,” I joked with an awkward laugh. 

“See you soon, dear!” he called as I walked out the front door and softly closed it behind me.

\----------

While walking back toward the house and noticed that Rick had left the garage door open, which meant that he didn’t intend to be gone as long as I assumed.  Right on cue, a green portal swirled into existence in the middle of the garage and Rick and Morty stepped through.  Morty had a large bag slung over his shoulder that he unceremoniously dropped on the concrete floor of the garage causing Rick to jump and cringe at the metallic clanking from inside.

“Damn it, Morty!  Be careful!” Rick yelled, scooping the bag from the floor and gently sitting in on his workstation.

“Sorry, Rick.  It was heavy!” Morty whined, following closely behind Rick while rubbing his hands together in a worrying gesture.

I whistled to get Morty’s attention – something I’d done since he was a baby.  He immediately perked up and turned his head in my direction before waving and calling me over.  I felt a rush of warmth in my chest at seeing the huge smile on his face.  He would always be my baby Morty.

At Morty’s calling of my name, Rick turned as well.  He looked annoyed but softened his features only slightly as I approached.

“What’s up?” I asked, more toward Morty than Rick.  However, it was Rick who replied –

“W-w-we’re gathering supplies.”  He turned toward his work station to pull items from the bag; several electronic gadgets I couldn’t name, a pair of those VR goggles I saw him wearing the day prior, a few tubes of glowing liquid and seven bottles of vodka.   

“Supplies, huh?” I asked with a smile on my face once I spied the vodka.  He didn’t turn around.

“Sometimes Rick and I will – uh – go to other dimensions of earth to s-s-steal things from other Ricks,” Morty offered in way of an explanation. 

“Other Ricks, huh?” I asked, putting a suggestive tone in my voice that I hoped only Rick would pick up on.  The way he ceased fidgeting with the contents of the bag and hunched his shoulders suggested that he did.

“It’s not  _stealing_ , Morty,” Rick replied, waving his hands in the air.  “You – you can’t  _steal_ from yourself.”

“I-I-I don’t know, Rick.  I mean, I don’t think that other Rick will be – be very happy when he realizes his uhhh…” Morty trailed off.

“Inter-dimensional goggles,” Rick filled in.

“Yeah!  When he finds they’re gone.”

“What are inter-dimensional goggles?” I asked, assuming they were VR looking goggles Rick had pulled from the bag but that I wouldn’t get a straight confirmation.  I was correct.

“I don’t need the  _goggles,_   _Morty_.  I need parts.  Getting them from another pair is – uh – is a lot easier t-t-than making all new ones.”

“Okay, well.  Hope you had fun,” I said, walking past Morty to make my way to the door leading to the kitchen.

“We aren’t f-finished yet!” Morty called as I was stepping through.  I stopped and turned toward him as Rick signed.

“W-w-we still need to steal – uh, I mean get – some other things, right Rick?  You want – wanna come with us?”

Rick finally turned to face us, crossing his arms over his chest.  He didn’t look nearly as annoyed as before.  I felt some trepidation considering what had transpired the last time I accompanied Rick and the kids on an adventure, but decided the risk was minimal.

“Sure, why not?  You think I’ll run into an alternate version of me while we’re there?” I joked.

“Nah.  Rick – he makes s-sure no one is home when we break in.”

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  It was utterly adorable how frustrated he was at Morty’s insistence that they were stealing from other Ricks.

“Cool.  Maybe this version of me will be rich and I can steal all her cash.  If she’s like me, she keeps it in her underwear drawer” I joked again but Morty blushed.  “I’m kidding, kiddo!” I laughed, ruffling his hair.  “I bury it in the backyard, duh.”  Morty laughed, like he always did, at my dumb joke and it hit me how much he looked like Jerry at that age. 

Rick sat down at his work station and was typing away on a laptop that he pulled out of no where.  There was a program on the screen that revealed several sliced images that he scrolled through vertically so fast that it was impossible to tell what I was looking at.

“Hey – hey, can we – uh – end Howdy Doody hour and get going before this Rick and his idiot family gets home?” Rick said, pulling out his portal gun, shooting a new green portal into mid air and stepping through. 

“What’s Howdy Doody?” Morty asked, as we followed.

\----------

When Morty and I exited the portal, we emerged in the garage.  I was confused for a second before I did a 360 turn and noticed very minor changes to this space as compared to the garage we’d just left.  Some of the items on the workstation were in a slightly different order, the washer and the dryer were switched, the metal shelving that held Rick’s miscellaneous items was further toward the garage door, and a few other small details that would be missed by someone not as familiar with the original space.

Rick was already rooting around on the metal shelves – going through several boxes and mumbling to himself.  Morty took a seat in one of the stools and idly spun around.  I turned toward the garage door and noticed that it was open, just like in the one we left. 

“Rick, if the garage door is open here, doesn’t that mean that the Rick from this dimension will be back soon?”

Rick pulled his head from the box he was currently digging around in and Morty suddenly stopped spinning on the stool.  Rick looked surprised that I would notice such a small detail about him, and by extension, other Ricks.

“Y-yeah, Rick.” Morty agreed.  “Maybe this Rick is stealing from you right now.”  The smug look on his face at his own cleverness was endearing.  I chuckled.

“Shut up,  _Morty_.  The Jerry in this dimension is more of an idiot than the others.  He probably f-f-forgot to close it,” Rick rationalized.  I rolled my eyes at the reach to insult any version of my brother as he could.

As Rick walked over toward Morty to begin rummaging around on the other Rick’s work station, I walked from the garage into the drive way.  It was just as sunny outside here as it was in our dimension and I scanned my surroundings to find any other small – or large – differences.  I briefly registered Morty walking up behind me by the sound of his footfalls, but ignored it as I studied the lawn and the front of the house.  The landscaping was slightly different; a little less unkempt.  The front door was a pale blue color instead of red.

Continuing my observations, I noticed the sound of a lawn mower roaring to life close by as well as Morty speaking to Rick, his voice strained.  

“Rick!  Rick!  We have to – gotta go!  Right now!”

“ _Ughhh_ , what is it, Morty?” Rick replied, sounding as annoyed as usual. 

“Rick, please!  Let’s go!”

I then felt Morty’s hand enclose my forearm and tug in the direction of the garage.   

“Settle down, Morty.  I just want to see what type of shrub this is so I can put something similar in front of my house soon,” I said, shrugging him off and pulling out my phone to take a photo of the tiny blooms on top.  Morty was insistent, however, snatching my phone along with my other hand.  I looked up at him and the expression on his face was enough for me to now take him seriously. 

“What the –” I began, but a voice from across the street stopped me dead.  The roar the of the lawn mower from earlier had died so it was as clear as a bell and as recognizable as anything I’d ever held dear.

“Ah, shit,” Morty whispered, slumping his posture so he was facing at the ground.  From the garage, Rick was yelling –

“Morty, w-w-what – what the hell is wrong now?!”

The voice.  This time, it said my name and I closed my eyes, willing myself to wake up.   _I must be dreaming.  I have to wake up._

Faintly, I heard Rick’s foot steps coming toward us and then they stopped.  It was eerily silent.  Again, the voice –

“Hey, babe.  When did you get back?”

_I wasn’t waking up.  I wasn’t dreaming._

I opened my eyes and saw Morty’s face, his expression pained.  I glanced behind him to see Rick, staring straight ahead, across the street.  I slowly turned to find the source of the voice.

Standing next to a lawn mower in the driveway of the house that I recognized as the house I’d bought a decade prior, was my husband.  But, it wasn’t my husband.  Because, my husband was dead.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always had a soft spot for Morty because he’s my precious baby angel cinnamon roll. So, writing him MAD was super fun.

I felt like a balloon filled with helium, slowly floating up and up into the sky with no indication of when I’d pop and return to earth.  Everything in my peripheral vision seemed to blur, bringing the man standing across the street into vibrant Technicolor focus.  He was wearing old ripped jeans and a white tank top undershirt.  His skin was slightly tanned and stray curls of blond hair clung to his sweaty forehead.  

I felt myself sway to and fro and then my feet were propelling my body forward.  A hand reached out to grasp my own but I easily swatted it away as I began to move at a slow walk that gradually increased into a sprint.  “It – It’s not him!” I faintly heard Morty yell but it was too late.

The look on the man’s face as I ran toward him was that of utter confusion but when I collided with his body, his arms curled around me just the way I remembered.  I pressed my face in his chest and inhaled his sent.  I looked up into his eyes and brushed back the stray curl on his forehead while my other hand raked into the sweaty curls on the back of his neck.

It was him.  But, it wasn’t.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be home from work before I left for my shift,” he said.  

But, I couldn’t reply.  Instead, I studied his face and noticed a small scar over his left eyebrow that hadn’t been there before.  I traced it with my finger, wondering where it had come from.  He opened his mouth as if to speak again, but I cut him off by burying my face onto the crook of his neck.  Tears streamed down my cheeks as I clung to him, digging my nails into his flesh, pulling him as close to my body as possible so that he could never leave me again.

Then, I heard footsteps approaching and I dug my nails in deeper.

“Ow, babe.  What’s with the claws?”

His voice.  He had the same southern drawl – so uncharacteristic of this geographical area – that had attracted me all those years ago.  I lifted my head to look at him again and saw his brow pinched in concern.  He knew something was off.

“Something’s weird here.  You look… different,” he said, pulling back slightly to look me over.  “Your hair is longer.”  He tried to release me but my grip tightened as I felt a cold panic grip my heart.  He couldn’t leave me again.  I wouldn’t let him.

A hand landed on my shoulder from behind and I flinched.  It squeezed lightly in a reassuring manner but I wiggled away regardless.  Morty walked up beside me and began to speak –

“Uh, hey – hey Uncle Chris.  This probably seems weird but –”  I felt my stomach lurch at hearing Morty say his name.  Before he could finish, Rick cut him off.

“Do you – uh – do you know who I am?” Rick asked him.  Chris nodded his head, scratching the back of his neck the way he always did when he was thinking.

“Of course I do, Rick.  What the hell is going on here?”  His voice was forceful, like he was conducting an interrogation.  

“So you know – you recognize this?” Rick continued, holding up his portal gun.  Chris nodded his head again in affirmation, foregoing a verbal reply.

“We – w-w-we aren’t from this dimension,” Rick began to explain.  ”That –” Rick pointed directly at me, “– she isn’t  _yours_ _._ ”  

The way Rick emphasized the word ‘yours’ was enough to get Chris’s defenses up and I knew exactly how this would play out unless I said something.  But, I was still a lost balloon, floating higher and higher into the atmosphere.  So, Morty – like the precious angel he is – stepped forward toward Chris to explain in more detail.

“We – we’re j-j-just visiting here from dimension D-74.”  Chris nodded in understanding, obviously familiar with the concept and Morty continued.  “So, she isn’t your wife.  Not – not really.”

Chris fixed his gaze upon me, with those steely blue eyes, and I knew he would want more information.  Specifically, about why I had flung myself into his arms like Scarlett when she finally realized she was in love with Rhett.  

Just then, there was the unmistakable whirl of a portal coming into existence from the garage across the street.  Rick and Morty stepped through.  Morty had a large bag slung over his shoulder that he unceremoniously dropped on the concrete floor of the garage causing Rick to jump and cringe at the metallic clanking from inside.

“Damn it, Morty!  Be careful!” Rick yelled, scooping the bag from the floor and gently sitting in on his workstation.

“Sorry, Rick.  It was heavy!” Morty whined, following closely behind Rick while rubbing his hands together in a worrying gesture.

This wasn’t déjà vu.  It was the Rick and Morty native to this dimension returning to their garage after looting from another Rick.  Infinite time lines – infinite possibilities and so many details were nearly identical – except for the ones that weren’t.

All four of us – Me, Rick, Morty and Chris – stared dumbfounded at the other Rick and Morty until they also took notice of us.  Immediately, the other Rick began to go crazy, running toward us while waving his hands wildly in the air.

“W-w-what are you doing here, mother fucker?!  You better get the FUCK outta my – get out of my dimension before I kick you and your Morty’s ass!”

“Ah, man!  Ah jeez, Rick!” the other Morty cried, holding his head in his hands.

“Yeeep, time to go – to split,” my Rick said, aiming his portal gun at the end of the drive way, pressing the trigger.  The other Rick was mere centimeters away when the portal materialized, causing him to jump back with a shocked expression.  

“Y-y-you nearly sliced me in half, you piece of shit!” the other Rick yelled from behind the portal.

My Rick forcefully grabbed my arm so that I couldn’t pull away and yanked me from Chris’s grasp, toward the portal, but I pulled back.  I saw my Morty run through as I struggled against Rick’s grip.  Right before he overpowered me, I whipped my head back to get one last look at Chris and then we were gone.

I felt like a balloon filled with helium and I was slowly floating up and up into the sky.  And, then I popped.

\----------

I pulled myself free of Rick’s grasp as soon as we exited the portal and sank to my knees on the concrete floor.  Morty slowly approached me and placed both of his hands on my shoulders before dropping to his knees, as well, directly in front of me.  He said my name a few times before I could will myself to look at him.

When I saw his face – saw the look of concern that should never color the features of a teenage boy – I began to weep.  Without my consent, every emotion I had stuffed down into the deepest part of me bubbled up to the surface and erupted from my eyes in waves and waves of salty tears.  I wrapped my arms around my nephew and felt my body wrack with painful sobs as he tightly returned my embrace.  

I didn’t know where Rick was and I couldn’t care.  He was the furthest thing from my mind as I cried over every awful event to any minor inconvenience that had occurred in my life since  _my_  Chris had died nearly three years ago.  Everything that ever frustrated me or made me even slightly uncomfortable suddenly felt like the world was crumbling around me and I couldn’t stop it.  I suppose this was the eventual result of ignoring my grief; of trying to erase everything in my life that reminded me of him to avoid the pain.  Even moving away and completely immersing myself in work for two years to try to forget.  I suppose this was my own fault.

After what seemed like an eternity, the tears finally dried up.  I was exhausted, my body completely sore from the wracking sobs and I yawned – my eye lids fluttering as I continued to cling to Morty.  Coming to my senses, I finally relinquished him and sat back on my haunches.  Morty had tear stains on his cheeks, too, and I felt so guilty that I wanted to crawl into the deepest darkest hole I could find and never come out.

Then, I watched Morty as he stood and turned to Rick who had, surprisingly, remained in the garage, sitting on a stool at his work station.

“God damn you, Rick!  W-w-what – what –what’s wrong – the fuck’s wrong with you, huh?!  You’re such a selfish piece of shit!  You – y-y-you say you make sure the other Ricks and their families are gone, but you didn’t think about – t-t-think about – what the – what the fuck, Rick?!”

Morty’s face was red and he chest was heaving by the time he finished his tirade.  I’d never seen him so upset.

“I didn’t know – n-n-never seen – met the guy before, Morty!  How – how could I know to look for him, huh?!” Rick asked, standing from the stool to assume a defensive posture.

“You’ve met him,” I interjected.  I was still kneeling on the concrete floor and my knees were beginning to ache.  I flopped down on my ass and crossed my legs.

“What?” Rick asked, confused.

“He was the cop that came to the house the night you beat the shit out of my date,” I clarified.  “You remember that, don’t you?”

“Uh – yeah, I do.”  It was obvious he hadn’t thought of that night in a very long time.  I couldn’t blame him.  “But, that was – was what… fifteen years ago?”

“Sixteen.”

“You ended up marrying that guy?” he asked, appearing genuinely surprised.

“He came by to check on me a few times afterward; to make sure I was doing okay and that the creep wasn’t coming around anymore.  We bumped into each other now and then, too.  And, then – I don’t know – I just fell in love with him.  That didn’t happen until after you left, though.”

I glanced up to see both Rick and Morty looking uncomfortable at my confession and I suddenly felt ridiculous sharing something so intimate.  But I couldn’t seem to stop the word vomit.

“We were officially together for eight years but didn’t get married until three weeks before he died.  He was stabbed to death while on duty almost three years ago.”

“Jesus,” Rick replied, raking a hand through his hair.  “Look, I – I’m sorry, Chicken.”

Morty shifted his gaze to Rick with a expression that could only be described as ‘what the fuck’.  I suppose he had never witnessed – or remembered, due to how young he was when Rick left – Rick using that old and silly nick name when addressing me until just now and I realized how absurd it must sound out of context.  I also felt a rush of relief when I considered that I’d only recalled Rick use the nick name recently during the time I had been assimilated, so the fact that Morty was only hearing it now was more proof that he and Summer hadn’t witnessed anything.  Among the barrage of emotions that were threatening to drive me to the looney bin, this was one small comfort.

Coming back to the situation at hand, I finally replied, “Don’t be.  Like you said, you didn’t know.”

“Bullshit!” Morty suddenly shouted, pointing at Rick.  “He – he knew!  He knew all about – Mom told him!!  He’s j-j-just selfish and – a-a-and never thinks about anyone but himself!”  

I stood and pulled Morty into a hug, rubbing my hand up and down his back in a bid to sooth him.  He seemed to calm down a bit, but his chest was still heaving in an effort not to cry.

“It’s okay, kiddo.  I spent a lot of time pretending it didn’t happen so how could I really expect anyone else not to do the same – especially someone who wasn’t around?”

I felt Morty nod against my shoulder before I released him.  He then left the garage and entered the house without another word or backward glance at Rick.  

As soon as the door clicked closed, Rick opened his mouth to speak. 

“Please don’t, Rick,” I said, raising a hand to cut him off.  “You can make it up to me later.” 

He quirked one side of his unibrow, but before he could voice his question –

“You’re going to tell me exactly what happened when we were with Unity – when I  _was_  Unity.  I want every detail; nothing left out.  Got it?”

“Yeah.  I – I got it.”

I honestly didn’t expect for him to agree so willingly.  He really must have felt guilty to not even attempt to challenge me.  I would have to thank Morty later.  Deciding to cash in a little bit more, I added, “And, I want to use those goggles as soon as you replace the parts or whatever you need to do to them.”

At this point, I had worked out the basic idea of what the inter-dimensional goggles were for and I wanted – no  _needed_  – to know what kind of life that other me was living.

“Look, t-t-that’s not a good idea.  Take Beth and Jerry’s word – let them tell ya.  Or – or Summer.”

“I don’t give a shit,” I replied simply, exiting the garage.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Some more smutty goodness for ya along with a healthy dose of angst. Enjoy!

After I left the garage, I spent the remainder of the night lying on the trundle bed – staring at the ceiling while a steady stream of tears leaked from my eyes, down the sides of my face to soak into my hair.  Every now and again, I would wipe them away but mostly I let them fall.  I could hear the sounds of my family moving about in the house but I couldn’t bring myself to get up and join them.  As much as I tried to comfort Morty earlier, I wasn’t very good at doing so with myself.

I felt guilty.  How could I have tried to completely erase Chris from my life?  It wasn’t possible; a fool’s errand.  And, that’s exactly what I was – a fool.  No one had ever loved me as much as he did and I doubted anyone ever would.  And, what did I do?  I betrayed his memory.  I only hoped that my counterpart appreciated her husband more than I did mine.  I’d find out sooner or later, though, once I got my hands on those goggles.

My life had become one giant cluster fuck made worse by the fact that I allowed myself to fall into an affair with someone I had no business even entertaining the possibility with.  Was I strong enough to tell Rick that this couldn’t continue?  Could I resist him if he came on to me again?  No, probably not.  Why did I ask him to recount our time on Unity’s planet?  What exactly was my end game with that little request?  I obviously hadn’t recovered all of the memories of my assimilation but what did I gain by learning the rest from Rick’s point of view?  Most likely, he’d give me a watered down version; downplay any expectations he had or advances he’d made.  I couldn’t even blame him because that’s exactly what I would do if the tables were turned.  He had no clue I wasn’t myself so the humiliation he probably felt upon discovering otherwise must have been intense.  Not to mention, the betrayal associated with such manipulation.

I was so deep inside my own head that I was startled by the knock on my ‘bed room’ door.  It was Morty, wondering if I was okay.  I lied to him, of course.

“I told Mom and – and Dad that you’re – that y-y-you aren’t feeling well,” he informed, his voice muffled as it carried through the pressed wood.  I thanked him and told him to go enjoy his evening.  I’d be fine, really.

At about 2:30 am, I got up to use the toilet and when I returned, I found the inter-dimensional goggles hanging from the door knob with a sticky note attached that simply read “D-79”.  Feeling my heart rate increase, I snatched them up and locked the door behind me even though there was absolutely no movement in the house.  I felt like a teenager about to sneak watch porn; like I was about to do something dirty.  Perhaps it was dirty to spy on someone else’s life.  However, as I had told Rick earlier – I didn’t give a shit.

Luckily, the controls on the goggles were pretty self-explanatory.  There was a power button, a select button, a play button, a fast forward button, and a rewind button.   _A rewind button?_   The idea that I could rewind the life of my counterpart was almost unbelievable.  Almost, because the idea of inter-dimensional goggles was unbelievable in the first place, yet here they were in my hands.  After taking a deep breath, I pressed the power button and slipped them over my head.  

I assumed that I would have to locate the dimension I needed since Rick made sure to indicate it on the sticky note, but it was already queued up – based on the tiny display at the bottom – and was playing live, right in front of my eyes.  Well, it would have been if my counterpart wasn’t obviously asleep.  All I could see in this moment was the back of her eyelids.  Of course, she’d be sleeping at 2:30 in the morning.  I felt like a moron – until I remembered the rewind button.

Without removing the goggles, I ran my hand along the outside until my fingers felt the indentation of the two backward facing arrows and pressed.  Images began to flash in front of my eyes at lighting speed and I made myself wait for twenty seconds before locating and pressing the play button.  It seemed like those twenty seconds sent me back to about mid-day in dimension D-79.  As the images began to play back at normal speed, I was amazed at how it seemed like I had assumed my counterpart’s body instead of just watching through a pair of goggles.  She was at work; the same place I had worked before moving away which surprised me, for some reason.  Regardless, this wasn’t what I wanted to see, so I pressed the fast forward button for about five seconds and pressed play once more.

\----------

_I walk through the front door of my house and immediately kick my shoes off, sending them flying across the foyer.  It was a long day at work and I just want to peel the rest of my work clothes off and drink wine until I fall asleep on the couch watching MSNBC.  I hear my phone chirp and pull it from my bag to see a new voicemail from Chris.  He never leaves me voicemail — preferring instead to text — so I know it has to be something important._

_“Hey, babe.  I’m leaving for my shift now.  I don’t know if you still plan to go over to Beth and Jerry’s for dinner tonight but I’ll try to call you when I have a break.  Something weird happened today that I need to tell you about.”_

_Shit, I forgot it was Wednesday.  No wine and MSNBC for me after all.  We always eat at Beth and Jerry’s on Wednesday but I’ll make sure to let them know I’m expecting a call from Chris so Jerry doesn’t get pissy if I step away from table to take it.  Especially since Chris doesn’t usually work the night shifts but has been recently to fill in for a co-worker out on leave.  Truth be told, I’m still paranoid of Chris working nights after that guy stabbed him.  He nearly died and was in the hospital for a month.  I really don’t think I could live through something like that again._

_It’s 5:30 pm now so I should make my way over so I can help Beth.  I wonder what weird thing happened that Chris felt the need to call me about.  My gut twists at what I hope he doesn’t_   _say when I hear from him later tonight. Trying to forget about it, I change into my favorite jeans and a t-shirt before making my way next door.  I let myself in and say hi to Jerry and the kids as I head to the kitchen, where I know I’ll find Beth._

_“Hello, Bethany, my love.  What do you need help with?”  I notice that the door leading to the garage is open so I peak my head inside and also say hi to Rick.  He’s sitting at his work station with his back to me and doesn’t turn around but raises one hand in the air to greet me, which is typical._

_“Can you set the table?” Beth asks before adding, “Chris still working nights?”_

_“Yes, for a little while longer.”  I see Rick turn around on his stool from the corner of my eye._

_“I – uh – I’ll come help ya, Chicken,” Rick says as he makes his way into the kitchen._

_“Aw, thanks, Dad” Beth says, placing a hand on his shoulder as he passes by her and saddles up next to me as I’m pulling dishes from the cabinets._    _He doesn’t need to stand this close to get to the silverware drawer and I throw him a glance.  He smirks and but doesn’t move away.  When I have all the dishes I need, I make my way to the dining room with Rick on my heels._

_The kids are already sitting at the table.  Summer is tapping away on her phone, as usual, and Morty is reading a book that was assigned to him in his English class.  There is a jacket cover on the book so I ask, “Lord of the Flies?”_

_“1984,” he replies, placing the book on the table with a sigh._

_“Also good,” I confirm, placing glasses and plates at each sitting.  Rick is close behind with the cutlery._

_“I-I-I can’t pay attention – concentrate on it long enough to know w-w-what’s going on,” he says, sighing again. He look so dejected._

_“I can explain it to you, kiddo.”_

_“No, he needs to read it and understand it on his own,” Jerry interjects as he enters the dining room and takes his place at the table._

_“Don’t pretend she didn’t have to read – explain it to you,_   _Jerry,” Rick spits.  I throw him another glace as I’m really not in the mood to hear them bicker throughout dinner._

_“Jer, I may need to step away and answer a call from Chris while we’re eating.  He said he needs to tell me about something weird that happened today.”_

_“Oh, y-y-you mean when he was practically fuckin’ – dry humping an alternate version of you in the driveway?” Rick mentions, his tone casual._

_“Excuse me?” I ask with a laugh before the expression on his face confirms that he’s not joking.  “Wait… what?”_

_“That – t-t-that’s not what happened, Rick,” Morty says, rolling his eyes.  “Some other Rick and Morty showed up here, probably to s-steal from us like we were doing.”_

_“And, they had an alternate version of me with them?”_

_“Yeah,” Morty says.  “It was weird though ‘cause she was hugging Chris.”_

_I glace at Rick and he shrugs his shoulders.  “I ran – chased them off.  You’re welcome.”_

_I take Morty’s lead and roll my eyes.  Rick can be such an ass._

_Dinner is uneventful, thank god.  I check my phone a few times but Chris doesn’t call.  I do get a text from him right before I’m about to leave that says, “No time to talk.  Not a big deal though.  See you in the morning.”_

_It’s 8:00 pm now and I’m exhausted but I can still enjoy some wine and catch the remainder of my favorite political shows, which excites me.  I then realize how boring I must be to become excited over cheap wine and politics.  Suddenly, I hear the whirl of a portal opening behind me and I turn to catch Rick as he steps through before it pops out of existence.  I don’t have time to open my mouth to speak before he closes the distance between us, places his large hand on my mouth and shoves me against the wall.  He’s already hard and I wonder for how long as he places a gentle love bite to the junction between my neck and shoulder._

_“Mmm, I-I-I know you want this cock, baby,” he says, grinding it against my thigh._

_Then, he removes his hand so I can reply.  “What took you so long?”_

_Now, positioning both hands on the small of my back, he glides them down to cup my ass before hoisting me up.  I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he carries me down the hall to the master bedroom.  When we reach the bed, he gently sits me down on the edge.  As he straightens, I’m already unbuckling his belt, my mouth is watering.  It takes mere seconds to get his pants and briefs around his ankles and my mouth around his cock._

_“Ah, fuuuck.  T-t-that’s nice, sweetheart.”_

_He rakes his fingers through my hair before gripping at the scalp.  I flick my eyes up to meet his and hold contact as I blow him, taking him as far down my throat as possible – just how he likes._

_“Christ, you know how to suck a dick,” he encourages as he uses the grip on my scalp to bob my head on his length.  I let my mouth fill with saliva as he fucks my face and it begins to slip out and roll down my chin to the expensive Persian rug below.  I paid way too much for that rug but can’t give a fuck about it now._

_Far too soon for my liking, Rick pulls his dick from my mouth to command, “Strip.  Bend over.  Palms flat on the mattress.”_

_Of course, I comply – pulling my clothes off as fast as I can – and soon, he’s rubbing the head of his cock up and down my slick cunt.  I moan and fist my hands into the comforter when I feel him slowly press his way inside.  But, suddenly he stops and pulls back._

_“What the fuck?” I whine, looking over my shoulder at him.  I guess he’s decided to be a tease._

_“I wanna put – stick it in your ass tonight, sweet girl.  Pound t-t-that ass ‘til you cry.  Would you like that?”_

_“Oh, yesss,” I hiss, turning to face forward again, lying my upper body on the mattress while he retrieves the lube from the night stand beside my bed.  I watch as he strips the remainder of his clothing while he’s on his way back to his position behind me and a moment later, I feel the cool substance drip down the crack of my ass.  It makes me shiver and giggle._

_“Shit, you – y-you’re fucking sexy,” he growls, rubbing his callused palms down the curve of my ass before spreading my cheeks wide.  When he gently presses a thumb over and inside my puckered entrance, I groan at the intrusion but I know it’s nothing compared to what he has in store for me.  He then removes his thumb and replaces it with an index finger, then a middle finger.  The stretch is amazing and now I’m panting, dying for his cock.  Of course, he takes notice and chuckles._

_“You’re ready now, huh?”_

_He doesn’t wait for my reply before positioning his cock and pressing forward.  I cry out and press my face to the mattress when he breaches the ring of muscle and pops inside.  Then, he stops to rubs his hands up my ass cheeks until he reaches my waist and continues forward slowly toward my tits, his cock sliding deeper inside.  When he finally reaches my nipples – rolling them between his fingers – he’s fully seated inside my ass and my pussy is already aching._

_With his chest resting against my back, he whisper in my ear, “Don’t y-y-you dare touch your clit until I say so.”  Then, he straightens, grips my hips, slowly pulls nearly all the way out and then presses all the way back in even slower.  He continues at this pace for what seems like an eternity – until I’m losing my mind and begging him to speed up._

_“Oh god, Rick, please!”_

_“Please what, baby?” he asks while slowly pressing back in.  Yes, tonight he’s going to tease._

_“Go faster!  Please!  Just fuck me already!”_

_“Mmm, you – you sure?”  Slowly dragging out._

_Too overwhelmed to reply with words, I sob and press my face to the mattress once more.  He has apparently decided he’s teased me enough, however, because the next thing I know, he’s quickening his pace.  I cry out in gratitude; sparks of pain and pleasure radiate through my lower half and my pussy is clenching, dying to be filled._

_“Rick,” I groan, “Please… fuck my pussy with your fingers.”_

_“Is she – is she feelin’ lonely, huh?” he asks, sliding them up my slit.  “Fuck, you’re dripping.”  Finally relenting, he pushes them inside, hooking to effortlessly locate my g-spot and press rhythmically, in time with his thrusts._

_“Oh my god…” I continue to sob as tears prick my eyes.  He’s going to make me cry, just like he promised._

_“Who makes you feel this good, sweet girl?”_

_“Oh fuck!  Just you!”_

_“Rub that clit for me.  I w-wanna feel it – feel you squeeze my dick and my fingers.  Do it, baby.”_

_I snake an arm down my body and the moment the pads of my fingers make contact with my swollen clit, I cum.  It’s so sudden and intense and I can feel my entire body tremble with the force of it; my cunt and ass clinch in time as Rick sings my praise –_

_“Oh fuuuck – oh Christ, that’s it baby you – you’re g-g-gonna make me fuckin’ cum!”_

_He leans over again to grip my shoulders, ramming my entire body back, impaling me on his dick.  Then he groans and collapses on top of me as he fills me up._

_Soon, I feel him going flaccid inside me and my stomach rolls with guilt.  The afterglow is always so short._

_“You should leave now,” I say, feeling desperate to get him off and out of me._

_He doesn’t reply.  As he peels his body from mine, I feel him slip from my ass along with what feels like a gallon of his cum.  My stomach rolls again.  I rise from the bed and stand, pulling my robe from the back of the closet door and watch as he hastily gets dressed.  A moment later, he’s shooting a portal at my bedroom wall._

_“Yeah.  See ya,” he says, stepping through._

\----------

I removed the goggles with shaky hands.   _Holy shit._   She was fucking Rick and obviously had been for a while.  She was cheating on Chris and didn’t even have the decency to use one of the guest bedrooms.  Was that the life I would be living right now if  _my_  Chris hadn’t been killed?  Would I have Chris but not appreciate him to the point that I’d have an affair with Rick?  My entire life, I thought I was a good person; that I tried my best to do the right things.  It had all been bullshit.

The thought occurred to me that there are multiple versions of me who are currently banging a Rick.  I could scan through dimensions and find out how many of my counterparts are so fucking ungrateful of their loving husbands that they willingly fall into the arms of Rick Sanchez.  I could torture myself with it all night long.  All  _week_  long.  All  _year_ long.  Until the day I fucking croak.  

Rick had warned me that this was a bad idea.  Did he know?  What an idiotic question.  Of course –  _of course_  – he knew.  

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. A huge thank you to PorkChop for letting me borrow her inter-dimensional goggle technology tweaks from her amazing story ‘Someone Else’s Shoes’ (which you can and should read HERE: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213549/chapters/27739482


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be more smut just for smut’s sake!

Despite how I felt of what I’d just learned about my counterpart from dimension D-79, I was horny as fuck.  While wearing the goggles, I felt like I was actually living her life and so it also felt like I was being fucked by that particular Rick.  Yet, when I took the goggles off, I was  _me_  again and I most assuredly  _had not_  been fucked.  So, as I saw it, I had three options.  I could fuck myself with my fingers, I could dig through boxes to find my favorite vibrator, or I could hope that Rick was awake.  

The first option was boring considering the other two.  The second option was tedious because I had no clue which box the vibrator was packed in.  I hoped it was in one of the boxes that Rick let me store in the garage, which made option three easier to justify.  So, I’d check the garage first.  If Rick wasn’t in there, I’d look through those boxes and move on from there.

The house was completely dark, as it should be at this hour, but I crept toward the kitchen in hopes of seeing a sliver of light under the door leading to the garage.  To my dismay, it seemed to be completely dark in there, as well.  I began to wonder if it would seem too desperate if I just knocked on Rick’s bedroom door.  Not that seeking him out in the garage wasn’t desperate, but not nearly as desperate as waking him up at 4:00 am for – let’s face it – a booty call.  Perhaps I’d cross that bridge in the event I couldn’t find my vibrator at all.

Flipping on the light in the kitchen, I then opened the door to the garage and was surprised to see Rick slumped over his work station, fast asleep.  There was one small table lamp illuminating the space, which wasn’t bright enough to reach the crack under the garage door.  I slowly approached, wondering if I should wake him up.  There is no way in hell sleeping like that was comfortable and he would definitely be sore in the morning.  So, if I woke him, it would be out of concern for his physical well-being and  _not_  just because I wanted to ride his cock.

Jesus, I loved lying to myself, didn’t I?

Before I could make my way toward him, he jerked awake so violently he nearly fell off the stool. When he regained his balance, he turned so that he was facing the doorway, shielding his eyes from the bright light coming from the kitchen.

“W-w-what the – turn off that fucking light!”

“I’m sorry!” I apologized, quickly stepping back into the kitchen to flip the light off.  

I could faintly see Rick’s face in the glow of the small table lamp as he squinted in my direction. His hair was more of a mess than usual, which was adorable.  When he finally recognized me, his face relaxed and he stood from the stool, folding his arms.

“Uh – so, what’s – what do you want?  Can we talk about that Unity shit later?”

“No, that’s not it.  I’m sorry I woke you.  I’m just looking for something that I think may be in my boxes in here,” I said, gestured toward the other side of his metal shelving unit.  

“At –“ he glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall above his work station, “ – 4:15 am?  What the – what is it?”

_Fuck it_ , I though.  I was just going to tell him and see how things played out.

“My vibrator,” I said, looking him square in the eye. 

It seemed like it took him a second to realize what I’d said, but when he did, he didn’t waste any time.  I had to admit, I loved that about him.

“Baby, y-you don’t need that,” he said, as he walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.  He took a few steps back, moving us away from the garage door so he could pull it shut.  I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head – again, such a tender gesture – before he continued.  “Just sit – hop up on the counter and l-let me eat your pussy.”

He was so direct, it was sexy as hell.  I’d never been with anyone who could get me this wet just from their words alone and I pressed my face to his chest to hide the blush creeping up my neck as I prepared for what I was about to say in reply –

“Or… you could use it on me.”

“Hmm,” he breathed, as if pondering my request.  “I – uh — I  _could._ But, I’m not patient – I-I-I can’t wait for you to dig through boxes, sweetheart.”  He trailed one hand up and down my spine and placed another kiss to the top of my head before releasing me, pulling the portal gun from his lab coat and aiming toward the garage door.  “Stay here.  I-I-I’ll be right back.”

As soon as the portal popped closed, I sat down on the stool and rested my head on the counter.  I hadn’t slept all night and figured it couldn’t hurt to close my eyes for a few minutes.  I had no clue where Rick had gone, but I hoped it wouldn’t take long.  He had already managed to get me worked up to the point that was I willing to bite the bullet and use my hand if he didn’t get back here soon.

I’d managed to drift off into a light sleep so when the portal whirled to life; the green glow reflected on the back of my eyelids enough to wake me and I watched as Rick step through holding a black plastic bag.  Giving him a quizzical look, he stood next to me and pulled a plain white box from the bag before handing it over to me.  Having no clue what could be inside the inconspicuous box, I opened it carefully.  When I lifted the lid to reveal what was inside, I barked out a laugh and covered my eyes.

“You bought me a new vibrator?” I asked, still giggling to myself.  I felt like an embarrassed school girl.  “Where on earth did you get it?  You were only gone for like five minutes!”

“Not on earth.  There – there’s a Rick who owns a sex shop on the Citadel.  I knew what – uh – what I was looking for.”

I recalled Morty describing their adventures on the Citadel of Ricks and wasn’t surprised.

“Oh, you did?” I asked, removing the toy from the case.  It appeared to be a g-spot vibrator and it was excellent quality, too – black and made with a type of material that felt like real skin.  Curious, I rubbed the flat head of it against the sensitive skin of my inner wrist and shivered at just  _how_  close the resemblance was.  Peeking back in the box, I didn’t spot a charger or instructions.  Rick noticed and began to explain the particulars.

“It – it doesn’t need to be charged.  It has a battery that lasts – will outlive you.  And, it’s voice activated.  You – uh – you tell it what to do and it does it.”

“How do I turn it on?” I ask, turning it this way and that to locate the power button.

“Just stick it – slide it in your cunt.”  I laughed again for lack of anything to say, shaking my head and silently willing the blush on my cheeks to fade.   “Now get – sit up here and take those pants off,” he instructed, grabbing my upper arm to tug me from the stool. Once I was on my feet, I realized how silly this was.  I couldn’t let Rick eat me out in the garage.

“Rick, I doubt you’ve sound proofed the garage so maybe we shouldn’t.”

“You’ll just have to be quite, sweetheart.”

_Easier said than done._

But, before I could protest, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of both my pajama pants and underwear and yanked them down at once.  I gasped and attempted to cover myself by pulling down hem of my tank top, but it was useless.  Rick swatted my hands away, hoisted me up onto the counter and lifted my legs to plant my feet on the edge.  I was so open and exposed that I began to panic at the idea of someone casually strolling into the garage.  

“You locked the door, right?”

“Mmhmm,” he hummed, pulling the stool over to sit right in front of my spread legs.

I tilted my head up and fixed my gaze to the ceiling while taking a deep breath.  I’d really have to concentrate on being quite because it wouldn’t matter if that door was locked; everyone would know exactly what was going down in here if I didn’t.  Then, I felt his long fingers ghost up through my folds and I shuddered.  I briefly heard the stool squeak as he moved closer and then his tongue was probing me, sliding up and back down through the folds of my pussy before dipping inside.  I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep from moaning.  This was already impossible and he hadn’t even gotten started.

He didn’t stop  _himself_  from moaning, however, as he slipped his tongue back up the length of my pussy and then encased my clit between his lips to gently suck.  My hips jerked forward and I placed one hand on the back of his neck to hold him in place while I used the other to clutch at the edge of the counter.

“Oh fuck,” I whispered.  He continued to suck and added the sweeping motion of his tongue, back and forth across the top of my clit.  “Rick.  Oh god,” I choked out, clutching the edge of the counter even harder.  I was soon teetering on the edge of orgasm but he abruptly pulled back.  I whined and dropped my hand from his neck to clutch at the other side of the counter, breathing hard.

“Shhh,” he chided me.  I looked down on him and when I saw the mess I’d made on his face, I nearly came.  He stood and pulled me in for a kiss, pushing his tongue through my lips to sweep it inside my mouth.

“Taste that?” he asked when he pulled back.  “Fucking delicious, baby.”  He leaned in to kiss me again and I moaned into his mouth.  He was so filthy; I’d never get sick of it.

Too soon – always too soon, it seemed – he pulled away again and sat back down on the stool.  He placed both hands on my knees to shove them further apart, forcing me to keep my hands clutched to the edge of the counter to keep my balance.  I watched as he picked up the vibrator to position it at my pussy and gasped as he slid it up and down my slit to cover it in my juices before pressing it right at my entrance.  Then, he slowly pushed it inside of me until I could just see his hand circling the base.  Holding it completely still, he placed a kiss to each of my calves before saying, “Pressure.”

I could feel the toy come to life inside me as it began to place the perfect amount of pressure on my g-spot.  I quietly moaned as my head fell back.

“Roll.”

Suddenly, it felt like tiny balls were rolling up and down and back and forth while the pressure remained consistent.  I bucked my hips forward and bit down hard on my bottom lip.  

“Heat.”

The toy began to warm up while the rolling and pressure continued.  I was on the edge again, almost there.  “More pressure,” I breathed, needing just a little bit more.  When nothing happened, I looked down on Rick to see him smirking up at me.  

“It – uh – it’s only programmed for my voice.  Or any Rick’s voice, I guess.  Factory default.”

_Of course._

“More pressure,” he said, appeasing me.  And, it was absolutely  _perfect_.  I couldn’t stop the breathy moans that escaped me as my cunt clinched around the toy.  

“Ohh, y-you – you like that don’t you, my sweet girl?” he crooned, kissing my calf once more.  Then, he spoke the final command –

“Pulse.”

And, that was it.  My entire body tensed, my hands gripped the edge of the counter so hard it was painful, I dropped my chin to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut.  I couldn’t stop the scream that escaped me.  It was impossible.  Rick was up from the stool in a flash and pushed the meaty part of his hand below his thumb into my mouth and I instinctively bit down.   _Hard_.

“Holy shit,” he croaked, leaning in to kiss my temple, jostling and pushing the toy inside of me further with his movements.  I came again.

Tears leaked from my eyes and I sobbed into the hand still clinched between my teeth.  The toy continued its relentless stimulation and it was too much.  I mumbled around Rick’s hand, begging him to take it out so I could take a proper breath. Somehow he seemed to understand and gently pulled it from me, commanding, “Off,” before placing it on the counter next to me.

I was a sweaty, trembling mess – gasping for breath around Rick’s hand as he threaded the fingers of his other into the hair at the back of my neck and pressed his forehead against mine. When he was sure I wouldn’t make too much noise, he removed his hand from my mouth.

“Worth every fucking cent,” he said with a breathy laugh.  

I couldn’t talk.  I couldn’t think.  It had to have been at least five minutes before I could even unclench my grip from the counter.  But, Rick pulled me forward until my legs flopped down to the floor and gently placed me on the stool.  

“Rick – my god.”  It was all I could say.  There was no way to adequately articulate how amazing that had been.  I watched as he retrieved my pajama pants and panties from the floor and handed them to me.  With shaky hands, I slide them both up my thighs and then slowly stood to pull them up all the way.

“Don’t – uh – don’t get use to that,” he said, smirking at me again. 

“How can I when you’re the only one who can control it?”

He laughed and sat on the other stool to just stare at me.  I was suddenly aware that I needed to do something –  _anything_  – for him to make good.  

“Stand up and come here,” I commanded.  

He did as he was told, no doubt anticipating my next move.  When he was situated between my legs, I went to work unbuckling his belt and loosening his fly.  Like I did the previous night, I slid my hand inside his briefs and wrapped it around him, once again impressed with the size.  I stroked him slowly from base to tip while looking into his eyes and licking my lips.

“I want you to choke me,” I said, yanking his pants and briefs down to let them pool at his ankles.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned as I flattened my tongue to lick my way up the underside of his cock.  When I reached the tip, I pulled back and thoroughly licked the palm of my hand.  Once I was satisfied that it was nice and soaked, I wrapped it around the base of his cock and began to blow him.

“That – t-t-that’s it, baby.  God damn, that’s fucking perfect,” he groaned, threading the fingers of both hands in my hair.  When he began to bob my head up and down on his cock, I was struck with the vision of the Rick from D-79 doing the same with my counterpart of that dimension and I moaned.  I kept that vision in my mind, doing just as my counterpart did, and was rewarded with  _my_ Rick’s filthy praise.

“Oh – oh, sweetheart.  Fuck yeah.  Eyes up here, baby.  That – Thaaat’s right.  Let me – I-I-I wanna see those eyes while you – while you swallow my dick.”

He continued to fuck my face and I relaxed my throat as he pushed his cock in deeper and held it longer with each thrust.  My eyes began to water with the effort it took not to gag, tears rolling down my cheeks and he removed one of his hands from my hair to swipe a thumb under my eyes.

“That’s my good girl,” he whispered.  “You look so perfect like this.  You’re gonna – gonna make me cum, sweet girl.  You gonna take it, baby?”

I hummed around his cock in affirmation and he groaned, picking up his pace.  

“Oh, fuck – oh, shit.  Here – here it comes.  Fuck!”  He was straining to keep quiet as he fucked my face even harder.  I hummed again and watched as his expression screwed up in pleasure.  “Ah, fuck!”

He movements stalling, I felt his cock pulse in my mouth as his cum hit the back of my throat and I swallowed it down until he had nothing left.  When I was sure he was finished, I released his dick with a pop and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.  Then, untangling his remaining hand from my hair, he place it on my shoulder to keep steady as he slouched over me.

“Christ,” he said, catching his breath.  “You know how to suck a dick.”

Again, I was flooded with the vision of the other Rick saying the exact same thing to my counterpart and I wondered why I should try to fight this.  Rick made me feel good in ways I never knew were possible.  Why should I deny it?  I wasn’t the woman in dimension D-79 so there was no reason for me to torture myself, wondering if I would have made the same decision.  It didn’t matter.  

I was  _me_ , right here and right now and this was what I wanted.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	14. Chapter 14

When Rick had recovered, he straightened and cracked his spine in a way that made me wince.  Looking down on me, he chuckled before tucking himself away and placing both hands under my armpits to pull me up from the stool.  As soon as I was on my feet, a thin strip of light blinked to life under the garage door.  My heart seized with panic as the doorknob jiggled and a soft voice could be heard through the door.

“Dad, are you in there?” Beth inquired, jiggling the knob again.  

_“HOLY SHIT,”_  I mouthed at Rick, my eyes as wide as saucers.  

Rick placed an index finger over his lips and then pointed toward the other side of the mental shelving, furthest from the door, where my boxes were located.  I followed his direction and stooped low to the ground.  Once satisfied that I was out of sight – and he had hidden the sex toy that he’d discarded on the counter of his work station after it had thoroughly destroyed me in the best way possible – he cracked the door.

“Heyyy, sweetie.  What’s up?”

“I saw the door to your room open so I was checking to see if you fell asleep in here again,” she replied.  

Through the metal shelves, I could see her face and the concern coloring her features.  Again, I felt my stomach roll with guilt.  

“Uh – yeah, I did, sweetie.  Thanks for seeing – checkin’ up on me.”

“Okay.  Well, I’m going to get ready for work.  Breakfast will be ready in about an hour, if you’re interested.”

“Yep, thanks,” he said while slowly closing the door on her.

Releasing the breath I held during their short conversation, I sagged against the wall in relief.  A moment later, Rick was looming over me in the semi darkness, one hand reaching down toward me.  I allowed him pull me up, feeling boneless due to the rush of adrenaline. When I was on my feet again, I laughed and scrubbed my hands down my face.  

“I’m going to help Beth with breakfast.  It’s the least I can do after blowing her father in the garage,” I said, laughing harder before and clapping a hand over my mouth to keep it from leaking out of the garage to reach the ears of my family.

“You’re still a fuckin’ looney toon,” he said with a smirk.

\----------

Luckily, Beth was the only member of the family up at 5:00 am so I was able to tip toe my way through the dark house to my room.  While waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom, I pulled my hair up in an elastic band, made sure I didn’t appear to be ‘freshly fucked’ and then heading toward kitchen to begin making breakfast on my own.  Locating a large frying pan, the griddle and a large mixing bowl, I had already finished the first batch of pancakes, eggs and bacon by the time Beth made it to the kitchen.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” she joked, plucking a piece of crispy bacon from the serving plate.  I simply turned and smiled at her.  At that moment, Rick decided to enter the kitchen from the garage, flask in hand.  

“Hey, girls,” he greeted, dropping a kiss on to top of Beth’s head as he walked by her to stand beside me at the stove.  “Food looks – smells good, Chicken.”  He snatched a piece of bacon from the plate, as well, and crunched on it loudly.  I gave him a side long glance as Beth pulled the orange juice from the fridge.

“It will all be ready soon,” I assured, tilting my body slightly away from him in attempt to focus on not burning the eggs.

Just then, Morty walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, with Summer right on his heels.  “Good morning,” he yawned.

“Kids, help your Aunt and take the food to the dining room,” Beth ordered, handing each child a plate.  Summer groaned but didn’t protest further as she took a plate of eggs.  Morty grabbed a plate of pancakes and pulled the syrup from the fridge on his way out.  Beth followed with the orange juice and a stack of juice glasses, leaving Rick and I alone. 

I was still focusing on the eggs when I felt Rick move closer, positioning his body behind me to press his groin against the small of my back and settle his large hands on my hips.  I immediately stiffened and jerked my head toward the entry way between the kitchen and the dining room.  

“Rick,  _seriously_ _?_ ” I hissed as he lowered his head to nuzzle the space behind my ear.  He grasped my hips tighter and pulled my ass flush against him so I could feel the outline of his erection pressed to the small of my back.  How on earth could he be hard again?

As suddenly as he pulled me in, he released me and resumed his original position next to me in front of the stove.  A second later, Jerry wondered in.

“Hey, Sis.  Thanks for breakfast,” he said, taking the last plate containing the bacon and gathering dishes and silverware before heading toward the dining room.

“What exactly are you trying to do?” I asked Rick in an accusatory tone, not taking my eyes from the eggs popping in the frying pan.

“Hmmm?” Rick hummed while taking a swig from his flask.  “Wh – what do you mean?”

“Never mind,” I sighed, lifting the frying pan to slide the last of the eggs onto a new serving plate.  I wasn’t in the mood for these types of head games and decided it was best to ignore him for now.  So, once I had also removed the last of the bacon and the pancakes from the griddle, I balanced everything on my arms and made my way toward the dining room.

Breakfast was uneventful.  Well, uneventful in the sense that the usual bickering occupied the air.  I couldn’t be bothered to pay attention when the visions that I’d witnessed while using the inter-dimensional goggles still plagued me.  I’d come to the decision that I would never use those goggles again.  No good would come of it and I’d already spent too much time wallowing in self-pity these last three years.  Although, I couldn’t help but still wonder if Rick knew what I would witness; it was a question better kept for when we finally discussed Unity.

“Are you still working on that freelance project?” Jerry asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

“Oh – yeah, of course,” I replied, realizing I hadn’t worked on it at all since being caught up in my current predicament.  “It’ll be finished soon.  Before Mr. Benson moves out, for sure, so can focus on renovating the house.”

“That’s good – that’s good,” Jerry acknowledged.  “ _Soo_ … you don’t think you’ll be going back to work at your old firm any time soon?”

“Um, I guess not.  Why?”

“Well, I mean, if you aren’t going back – maybe you could put in a good word for me?” he asked, hopeful.

“Jerry, it’s an architectural firm,” I said, wondering where he was going with this.  

“Yeah, I know  _that_.  But, maybe they need someone to help around the office or someone to help promote the business.  Your old boss really liked you so maybe, you know, you can let her know that I’m available if they need something like that.”

“Yeah – okay, Jer,” I agreed with a sigh.  Jerry was still an expert at positioning people between rocks and hard places.  However, I  _was_ grateful that he’d brought my attention to the project I’d been neglecting for nearly a week.  Focusing on work was my fail safe; the best way to strategically separate my mind from anything else and just zone out completely.  Was it healthy?  No.  Did I particularly care at the moment?  Also, no.

As breakfast began to wrap up and each member of the family scattered to leave for work and school respectfully, I was hit with a wave of exhaustion so severe, it made me nauseous.  I hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep in days and I knew I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the project until I did.  Abruptly, I rose from my seat and began collecting the dirty dishes.  Rick was still eating his food in between tinkering with some sort of gadget, so I skipped by him and made my way to the kitchen where I was surprised to see Morty sitting at the counter, obviously waiting for me.

“Aren’t you going to be late?” I asked while loading the dishes into the dishwasher. 

“I-I-I just wanted to – um – are you okay?”  He seemed to be asking me this question an awful lot lately.

“Yeah, kiddo, I’m fine,” I lied, noticing the worry etched in his young features.  “I think I was in shock yesterday, is all.  Seeing a dead loved one out of the blue isn’t really something most people are prepared for, I suppose.”

He seemed somewhat satisfied with my response but rose from the stool to give me a rib crushing hug, nonetheless.  I felt tears prick my eyes as he left the kitchen, presumably to finally head to school.  Even though I had never wanted children of my own, I’d basically raised Summer and Morty while Beth was in veterinary school and Jerry was working nights and attending college courses during the day.  Rick was a huge help before he left – while I was also working toward my bachelor’s degree – but I pretty much held down the fort afterward and I was happy to do so.  Summer and Morty had both turned out to be great kids and I was proud of myself for that.  Of course, Chris had a huge hand in their rearing as well, assuming the role of Uncle well before we’d gotten married.

Before I could let that train of thought barrel down the tracks any further, I left the kitchen for the den to take a nap on the uncomfortable trundle bed.  As soon as I was fresh and chipper, I’d resume working on my project.

\----------

_I appear to be in the large room again with several more humanoid aliens.  I’m sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, staring straight ahead at a television screen.  Of course, my vision is still hazy so I can only hear voices emit from the machine. Suddenly, I recognize Summer’s voice as she yells –_

_“Grandpa Rick!  Grandpa Rick!”_

_“Uh, he can’t come out right now,” one of the humanoids reply in an effort to quell her._

_“Yeah, I know – because he’s having sex with you.  Gross.  GRANDPA RICK!  If you don’t come out, I’m gonna tell Mom and Dad about the alien you have hidden in the garage!”_

_Then, Morty’s voice cuts in as well.  He calls my name several times but I’m still not in control and the force that’s taken over my body doesn’t respond.  I feel a weight settle on the couch beside me and feel a hand on my shoulder.  Finally, my head turns and I can just make out Morty’s features through the haze.  I’m screaming inside my head, willing my mouth to open and to force air from my lungs to articulate my struggle.  But, it’s useless._

_“We – w-w-we’ve been looking all over – couldn’t find you anywhere!” Morty cries.  His eyes are brimmed with tears and he’s shaking.  What happened to him?  Summer continues to yell for Rick and then there’s a crash from an adjoining room._

_“Don’t worry,” my voice replies, independently.  “I’ll keep an eye on him.”_

_\----------_

_Summer and Morty are both crying.  It’s 3:00 am and I’m at my wits end.  I pluck Morty from his crib and bounce him up and down on my hip while whispering soothing words in his ear.  Rick walks into the nursery with Summer, holding her tiny hand.  He looks even worse than I feel._

_“Shh, shhh,” I croon, plopping down in the rocking chair in the corner.  Summer releases Rick’s hand and climbs in my lap, trying to shove Morty out of the way.  They’re both burning up like tiny furnaces in my arms._

_“Itchy,” Summer whines, scratching at her arms._

_“Don’t – don’t scratch it, Sum-Sum,” Rick says, striding over and gently pulling her hands away.  She pouts but obeys._

_Morty tangles one fist in my hair and yanks while he pops the thumb of the other in his mouth.  I wince at the acute sting but don’t attempt to dislodge him.  Fat tears roll down his chubby, pox riddled cheeks._

_Rick is now standing next to me and I see him pull something from the pocket of his slacks.  It’s a small glass container that appears to contain a white ointment._

_“Necessity is the mother of blah blah blah,” he attempts to explain, unscrewing the cap and swabbing a generous amount of the white cream on his index and middle fingers.  He bends and wipes the tears from Morty’s cheeks with the heel of his hand before globing the white substance on the pox.  Summer is curious, grabbing Rick’s hand to investigate._

_“What dat?” she asks, scratching at her arms again._

_“It – it’s a magic cream to make the itchy go away,” he says, smearing the remainder on her arm which she raises close to her face for further inspection.  While she’s distracted, Rick continues to apply the cream to her other arm, her legs and her face.  He then focuses his attention back on Morty._

_Minutes later, Summer has finally stopped scratching and I could sob with relief.  Morty has fallen asleep on my arm with his fist still clinched in my hair, his head lolling to the side.  I rest my cheek against his to check his temperature._

_“They’re still warm but at least they can sleep now,” I say as Summer yawns.  “Thank you, Rick.”_

_He walks to the other side of the chair and begins to disentangle Morty’s tiny fist from my hair._

_“Just cut it off,” I half joke, laughing weakly.  I’m so exhausted at this point that I don’t even care and the risk of waking Morty is too great.  Somehow, though, Rick is successful and I could kiss him._

\----------

_From my place on the couch, I can hear Rick’s voice has he stumbles into the large room.  The kids continue to yell at him and he yells back.  It’s hard to concentrate on the exchange as my body rises from the couch and moves toward what I assume is the room that Rick just stumbled from.  Through the open door, I can make out the blue skin of the planet’s native inhabitants.  Through the haze, they appear to be waiting on autopilot, unmoving.  My body strides over to the huddled mass, pushes its way through, and sits among them.  I’m screaming inside my head again, trying desperately to break free of this trance my body is under.  I’m terrified that Summer and Morty will leave me behind – leave me trapped inside my own body – with Unity and Rick.  I’m terrified that Rick will do something he will regret.  And, I’m terrified that I will hate him for it._

\----------

_I come home from work to find Beth crying in the dining room with a scrap of paper crumpled in her fist.  I sit down next to her and gently rub her back until she’s calm enough to tell me what’s wrong._

_“He left us,” she sobs, thrusting the paper toward me . I take it and smooth it out, reading the words scrawled in Rick’s hand –_

_“I have things I need to do.  Take care of yourself, sweetie.  – Dad”_

_I gently lay the paper on the table and pull Beth into a hug. She’s been dreading this for at least a year now – since he had invented the portal gun.  I’m utterly furious._

_We get a post card from him every few years.  He even sends one to my house.  I immediately throw it in the trash._

\----------

_I’m sitting on the large couch again, next to Rick.  He’s holding my hand, our fingers intertwined. My clothes are gone but I’m not nude – not entirely.  I’m wearing lacy lingerie and a tiny silk robe which gapes open in the front.  He’s close enough that I can see that he’s shed the outlandish costumes in favor of his normal attire.  He’s also close enough that I can smell the intense reek of liquor surrounding his entire being._

_He’s watching television with a hoard of the blue skinned humanoids surrounding us.  He’s prattling on and on, directing Unity to bend the bodies on the screen to his every whim.  One of the blue bodies in the room sits next to mine on the couch, close enough that our thighs touch.  My head continues to stare straight ahead as I feel Rick release my hand only to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me flush to his side.  One of my arms wedges between his back and the couch to curl around his waist in response.  He doesn’t stop talking until one of the bodies interrupts him._

_I can’t focus on what’s said between them.  All I can focus on is my mind struggling to break free and the sensation of Rick’s arm around my waist.  My head tilts to the side to rest on his shoulder and I feel him shift.  My eyes flick up to find his looking down on me._

_Everything has changed.  I know this now.  No matter what happens from this point, I won’t be able to free myself from him.  I’ve been manipulated for the purpose of manipulation.  It’s not fair to either of us but doesn’t change the fact that something that has been lying dormant within me for the better part of thirteen years has awoken once more – fueled by his touch, his affection, his praise._

_He’s still talking, but suddenly he stands.  I’m left on the couch, staring up at him as he retreats further into the room.  He’s too far away now and I can’t see where he’s gone.  All of the bodies in the room fall still in the same manner as before.  My body does the same for several minutes.  Then, it stands and walks the path Rick took until I’m standing in front of a door.  My head leans forward to press my ear to that door and I can hear water running from inside and then his voice –_

_“What a weekend, Rick,” he says to himself.  “Let’s see how long we can last.”_

_Before he can exit the room, my hand grips the knob and turns._

\----------

My eyes snapped open.  I was in the den/my temporary bedroom.  I was covered in sweat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I cried, digging the heels of my palms into my eyes in frustration.

A glance at the clock revealed that’d only been asleep for an hour.  This was never going to end.  I would never again get a decent sleep without suffering through these insufferable memory dreams.  My mind was struggling to process everything that had transpired, I realized that, but it was also dredging up older memories that had been locked away years prior.  Why?  To provide some type of context?

It occurred to me then that perhaps these older memories were bubbling to the surface because they had been memories that Unity had accessed to aid its mission of manipulation – memories of Rick that held particular significance in my life.  Was Unity using these memories to determine how to behave – how to pretend to be me in a convincing manner?  Was it using these memories to predict how Rick may or may not feel about me now?  Was it extracting the feelings and emotions associated with these memories to determine how I felt about Rick?  

_Ugh._   Too many questions; not nearly enough sleep.  Perhaps Rick had something he could give me to knock me into a medical coma for several days.  No harm in asking, I supposed, as I hauled my sorry ass from the trundle bed.

I checked the garage first with no success and nearly gave up before I heard noise coming from the direction of his bedroom.  My feet carried me toward the door and my hand knocked even as I second guessed myself.  In true Rick style, the door flung open only a second after I’d lowered my hand and he stood before me wearing only boxer briefs.

My breath hitched in my throat as I shrank back, pulling my arm to my chest.  He took a glance to the left and the right before curling his fingers around my arm and yanking me inside.  

“I can’t sleep,” I said, matter-of-factly as he closed and locked the door – normally this time. 

He didn’t reply.  He only pushed me toward his cot style bed until I plopped down on the mattress and then continued to push me toward the wall as he positioned his lanky body next to mine.

“Up,” he commanded, tugging the rough blanket under me.  I lifted my bottom just enough for him to pull it free and instinctively unfurled my body until I was lying on my back as he draped the rough material over top of us. “Relax,” he instructed, placing one large hand on my hip to encourage me to turn over on my side, facing the wall.  The last thing I remembered was the feel of his body curling around mine from behind.  Then, I slept and, blissfully, did not dream.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up in Rick’s room for the second time was just as disorientating as the first; especially considering that it contained no windows or a clock.  Rick was gone again, which wasn’t a shock.  I had wondered many times if the man ever actually slept at all.  The thought occurred to me that I could just lay here dozing until he returned, although it could be awkward if he expected me to be long gone when he did.  Honestly, I had no way of knowing how he would react.  He was the most unpredictable person I’d ever met or ever would meet.  

I’d always had a saying  “You never truly know someone until you hear how they moan during sex.”  So far, Rick Sanchez was the only exception I had encountered. Everything about his exterior was gruff and unyielding.  Every now and then, there would be a glimmer of something a bit softer, but only in specific situations and only with specific people.  I had been lucky enough to be one of those specific people, mostly due to my association with Beth.  I was so young when I first met him that he probably lumped me in the ‘daughter’ category of his head space and treated me as such – until recently.  But, the way Rick behaved with intimate partners, at least in my short personal experience, was much different.  His gruff exterior was still absolute but the tenderness he hid underneath was surprising.  And, his penchant for praise was something I never could have expected in a million years.

My cheeks began to burn at the memories of said praise; whispers of ‘good girl’ making me feel swollen and needy.  I had to admit that one of the main reasons I found myself so hot for Rick was due to his perceived position as an authority figure in my life.  My school girl crush on him was definitely fueled by such; along with the  _small_ aspect of taboo associated with him being the father of my best friend.  

God, I was so fucked up.  What on earth would Beth do if she found out?  What would Jerry do?  How would the kids react?  

Nope.  I couldn’t think about that now.

Since I was completely unaware of what time it was, I tentatively poked my head outside his bedroom door.  It was still daylight, so that was good.  I didn’t hear anyone else in the house either and that was  _very_ good.  So, I made my way to my room to fetch my laptop.  I really needed to buckle down and get this project rolling again, especially since I hadn’t even checked my email since Friday.  

Finally reading through my email was painful.  An old friend of mine had contracted me to draw up the architectural plans for a new house he intended to build in the country.  The last time we’d spoken was over a week ago and I now had several emails from him.  He wasn’t used to radio silence from me so his last email simply read, “Are you okay?”  The last thing I wanted was to lose this contract (and a good friend in the process) so I decided the best course of action was to call him and explain that I’d been sick with the flu.  Luckily, I was able to get in touch with him right away and he agreed to meet with me that evening to go over what I had completed thus far.  So, I made a few finishing touches and sent the draft to the local printer.

As I was getting ready, excitement began to bubble up within me.  I hadn’t seen Trevor since Chris died and it would be wonderful to catch up with him again.  He and I had always existed on the same wave length and we both had a very bizarre sense of humor.  I’d asked him to meet me at one of the classier bar/restaurants in town so I had to look somewhat presentable.  I also hadn’t had the opportunity to ‘dress up’ since moving back, so I figured it wouldn’t hurt to put in a little effort, if only to feel like a human female for a few hours.  I had the perfect dress in mind; something professional but also classically cute – sleeveless and black with a flowing skirt that hit just above the knee.  I finally found the dress after looking through nearly every trash bag I had hurriedly stuffed full of clothes when I moved, but I also had to dig out my flat iron and most of my make up – making me realize how unconcerned I had been about my appearance for the last month.  On one hand, it was incredibly freeing.  On the other, it was a bit depressing.  I’d also forgotten the effort involved with styling my hair and applying perfect wingtip eyeliner.  In the end, however, I was rewarded with a semi attractive, confident looking woman.

Checking the clock, I noticed I had just enough time to swing by the printer to pick up my drafts before heading to the restaurant.  No one was home yet, so I scribbled a quick note and tacked it to the fridge explaining that I’d be back later and rushed out the door.  Walking down the driveway to get to my car parked on the street, I noticed that the garage door was open.  Taking a closer look, I saw Rick standing at the metal shelves, digging through one of the many boxes.  I hadn’t even realized he was here, so I made my way to the garage, if only to show off my polished look.  I was sidetracked, though, when my phone chirped with a message from Trevor.  He was on his way to the restaurant and he couldn’t wait to see me.  Now feeling rushed, I glanced up to see Rick staring at me with slack jawed expression that made me grin ear to ear.  Giving him a quick wave, I made sure to put a little swing in my hips as I strolled to my car.

\----------

Trevor didn’t burden me with small talk and pleasantries.  He and I were like peas in a pod, so he knew to get down to business right off and then smoothly transition into our comfortable banter afterward.  He told me how good I looked and asked how I was, but it was genuine.  I thanked him and confessed that things had been hard for a while but were finally getting better.  We drank cocktails and ate way too much food and were generally having a wonderful time when my phone chirped.  I ignored it at first, figuring it was Jerry or Beth asking if I’d be home for dinner.  Then it chirped again.  And, again.  Finally plucking it from my purse with a sigh, I took a quick glance at the screen just to make sure it wasn’t something important.  The message previews I saw on the lock screen were confusing, so I unlocked it to read them in their entirety.

 

Rick:  So how’s your boyfriend?

Rick:  He looks like a doofus.

Rick:  He can’t be THAT funny.

 

I quickly scanned the dimly lit restaurant and didn’t spot him.  Then, I glanced toward the bar and there he sat, at the furthest end from our table with a glass of something brown.  I was completely taken aback.  Had he really followed me here?  Looking at the messages again, I was convinced that I’d somehow misread them.  

“Something wrong?” Trevor asked, pulling my eyes from my phone.

“Oh, sorry.  No, I just got a text from my brother.  What were you saying?“

I tried to pay attention.  Sincerely, I did.  But, Rick was relentless.  I flipped the ringer off on my phone but I could feel it vibrate on my lap in steady intervals.

 

Rick:  He thinks he’s getting his dick sucked.

Rick:  I bet his nuts smell like cottage cheese.

Rick:  Does he know you like ‘em swaggly?

 

And on and on and on…

I couldn’t stop myself from snickering at some them which only upset me.  What the fuck was going on here?  Suddenly, I knew the response that would shut him down –

 

Me:  Jealous?

 

When I glanced his way and caught him scowling into his glass, I knew I was right.  I didn’t receive another text from him, but he didn’t leave the bar either, which made me nervous.  Trevor continued to talk and I’d insert the appropriate audio cues and giggle every now and then to give the impression I was listening.  When the check finally arrived, I sighed in relief and snatch it up before Trevor could even blink.

“No!” he attempted to protest.

“I can write this off as a business expense,” I explained, throwing down my debit card and glancing back at the bar once more.  Rick was gone and I felt my heart begin to race with anxiety.  I checked my phone again – nothing new – and froze when I felt a weight settle on the booth next to me.

“Heyyy, babe.  Who – who’s your little friend?”

I gawked at Trevor from across the table, my eyes wide with shock, as an arm slithered around my shoulders.  I actually couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Hi, I’m Trevor,” he said, extending a hand toward Rick from across the table.

“Rick Sanchez,” he replied, not taking Trevor’s offered hand but, instead, pulling me closer.

Trevor shot me a ‘what the fuck?’ expression and all I could do was shrug in response.  I was absolutely speechless.  Nothing could have ever prepared me for this moment.  But, when Rick placed his hand on my knee and began gliding it up my thigh, I found my voice.

“Trevor and I were just going over the architectural plans I drew for his house,” I offered, lifting my portfolio from the booth on the opposite side of me and placing it on the table.  I turned to look Rick straight in the eye and resisted the urge to flinch back when I saw that his face was mere inches from my own.

“So, are you two… um…” Trevor began.

“Fuckin’?  Yeah, man.  Oh, yeah – all the way.  She – uh – she’s  _wild_ , too.”

Trevor’s expression was priceless and I fought the urge to scream with laughter.  I was going to kill Rick.  He was going to die tonight.

“I-I-I mean, not like you’d know.  Or – or anything.  Nah – she’s  _wayyy_  too hot – too fine.”

This time I did laugh.  This was fucking unbelievable.

Trevor, now obviously fed up, began to gather his things to leave.  Rick had me cornered in the booth, so I reached across the table to grab his arm.  

“Don’t forget the drawings,” I said, taking them from my portfolio.  “Please, look them over again and get back to me with the changes, okay?”

I really need to salvage this contract.  Chris’s survivor benefits and pension and my savings would only get me so far.  I needed a steady stream of income and this contract was the first step to establishing a client base large enough that I wouldn’t need to return to my old firm.  Trevor was a well respected doctor and knew plenty of other people with disposable cash who wanted to build high priced homes.

“Yeah, of course,” he agreed, taking the drawings.  “I’ll email you.”

“Don’t l-let the door hit ya on the way out,” Rick said, giving him a salute.  

As soon as Trevor was out of sight, I groaned and covered my face as Rick’s arm retreated from my shoulder.

“Why?” I asked, my voice muffled behind my hands.

He didn’t reply.  He did, however, order us both a scotch on the rocks as the waitress came by to pick up the check.  When the drinks were delivered, I downed mine in one shot and then took his and did the same.  From the corner of my eye, I saw him pull his flask from his lab coat.

I didn’t know what to do; didn’t know how to feel.  Should I be angry?  Humiliated? Flattered?  The truth is, I was all three.

Turing toward Rick again, I noticed he was hunched with his elbows on the table and a slight pink tinge to cheeks.  He appeared just as flabbergasted as I, no doubt, did and I suddenly felt bad for him.  He had completely misinterpreted the situation and acted like a jealous teenager.

Rick Sanchez.   _Jealous._

I started giggling, as I always did when feeling awkward.

“What – w-what‘s so fuckin’ funny?” he asked, sounding like a sourpuss.  I giggled harder.

“You really think I’m fine?” I asked, shifting my upper body to fully face him in the booth.

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, though.  What the hell was that?”

Again, no response.  He knew that I knew.  The waitress dropped off my debit card and receipt at the far end of the table.

“By the way –” I said, reaching across him to fetch my card while making sure to press my tits against his arm in the process, “– Trevor is  _totally_  gay.”

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	16. Chapter 16

The two scotch on the rocks that I’d tossed down my throat, along with the previous cocktails I had enjoyed with Trevor, seemed to hit me all at once, making me pleasantly buzzed – and bold.  Though Rick still appeared to be sulking in embarrassment, I was now ready for him to get over it and focus on me.  The not-so-subtle move I’d made to press my tits to his arm when retrieving my card from the edge of the table wasn’t lost on him, but perhaps he needed just a bit more encouragement.

Scooting closer to him in the booth, I casually draped one thigh over his and grasped one of his hands from the table, planting it on my knee in a recreation of our secret grope session in the back of Beth’s car.  He didn’t look at me but quirked one side of his unibrow while trailing his hand further up my thigh at an agonizingly slow pace.  I hitched a breath when he finally reached the hem of my lace panties where he hooked a slender finger under the elastic and playfully snapped.  Flirtatiously laughing in response, I rested my head on his shoulder, but he still refused to look at me – only slowly trailed his finger around the elastic on my thigh until he reached the apex of my legs where he stopped. Then, finally, he made eye contact as he nudged the thin fabric to the side and smoothly slid his middle and ring finger inside me.  I was soaking wet.  I hadn’t even realized until he penetrated me.  He, apparently, hadn’t expected it either considering his reaction.

“Oh fuuuck,” he whispered, closing his eyes.  When he dragged his fingers out and slowly pushed them back in, I had to bite my bottom lip and dig my nails into the meaty flesh of his forearm to stifle a moan.  I was still looking up into his face when he opened his eyes and pressed his lips to my forehead, repeating the motion once more.  “That feel good — y-you like that, beautiful?”

“Rick,” I breathed, as he slipped his fingers from my wet pussy to gently rub my clit.  My legs began to tremble so I circled the calf of the leg draped over his around his calf and hooked my foot behind it, opening myself up wider.  He pushed his fingers inside again.

It occurred to me that I should be absolutely furious with him.  That little stunt he pulled could have very well fucked this contract up for me, if Trevor were just some random client.  I’d have punched anyone else square in the face and left, including Chris.  But, with Rick?  I spread my legs and encouraged him finger me in public.   _Ha._

I was pulled from my thoughts when Rick kissed my forehead again and then tilted his head to scan the room.  The restaurant had a dark ambience by design to make each booth feel intimate.  We were seated in a booth that was situated in the corner, set further apart from the remainder of the dining area.  I specifically chose this spot due to its privacy so that Trevor and I could discuss the architectural plans without too much disruption.  The side of the booth that Rick and I occupied was facing the wall so we could not be seen head on.

In the few seconds it took Rick to perform a visual assessment, his hand had grown still between my legs which simply would not do.  So, I released my vice grip from his forearm to his upper thigh, gliding upward until I fully cupped his hard on through his slacks.  He jerked slightly at the contact and returned his gaze to my face.

“I – I gotta taste you,” he said, pitching his voice low so only I could hear.  At his statement, I expected him to pull his fingers from my cunt and pop them in his mouth in a lewd display that would make me want to die and cum simultaneously.  So, I was disappointed and confused when he completely extracted himself from me and exited the booth.  Assuming that he intended to leave, I started to scoot out but he stopped me.

“Stay,” he instructed, before sitting on the opposite end of the booth, facing me.  He propped his elbows on the table and did another visual scan of the room.  Curious as to what he could be searching for, I took a look around, as well.  Nothing seemed amiss but when I turned back, he was no longer in the seat. _What the fuck?_

When I felt a hand close around my right ankle under the table, I squealed and jerked upward, attempting to yank my foot away in the process.  

“Calm the fuck down!” Rick hissed from under the table.  Then, his hand was gliding up my calf, his lips and tongue following close behind.

_Holy fucking shit._

I slyly lifted the edge of the table cloth and tilted my head to try to get a look at him, but all I could see was the tips of his blue-grey hair.  So, I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm as his hands and mouth and tongue made their upward decent.  When he reached my knee, I felt a hand hook beneath it and lift, draping my leg over his shoulder. Unable to properly see a thing, I dropped the edge of the table cloth, realizing how suspicious I would appear to anyone who might look sidelong at our booth from the bar.  

I folded my arms and placed them on top of the table, pulling a glass of water in front of me to casually sip while focusing on the sensation of Rick’s coarse hair tickling my thigh as he pushed the leg not draped over his shoulder outward to make room.  I felt his hot breath puffing against my clothed pussy as he situated himself and I began to literally throb with desire.  The reality of what Rick was about to do fully hit home the moment I felt his fingers grip the fabric of my lace panties and yank them to the side, exposing my wet slit.  My heart rate skyrocketed drastically; the anticipation making me tremble and pant.  And, when his tongue finally made contact, I had to lay my head into my folded arms on the table to muffle my gasps and moans.

He didn’t waste time with teasing.  He lapped at my pussy, from top to bottom – truly tasting me – dragging the flat of his tongue up and down over and over.  He probed my hole, pushing his tongue inside, fucking me with it until my legs instinctively tried to clamp around his head.  He simply pushed the leg not over his shoulder outward and continued, darting his tongue upward toward my clit where he circled and flicked the engorged bundle of nerves, making my body tremble and jerk in response.

Not having a clear visual, I had no idea what his next move would be.  I couldn’t even tell him how fucking amazing this was and how the waitress was looking over at me from the bar — no doubt wondering why I was still here when I’d already paid the check — and how just that thought alone would help push me over the edge if he would just  _suck_.  

Suddenly, he stopped and I felt him move back slightly.  I propped an elbow on the table and rested my chin on my fist, attempting to appear casual.  Then, my phone vibrated, startling me.  Figuring this would be the perfect front to those who may or may not be wondering why I was panting and sweating like I had just run a marathon, I plucked my phone from my purse to read the message.  While I did, Rick resumed his exploration.

 

Rick:  Your pussy is so delicious, baby.

 

I barked out a strangled laugh.  A couple of people glanced over at me from the bar.

Rick was sexting me while eating my pussy under the table at a restaurant.  The only way this could be more depraved is if we were at the dinner table at home.

 

Me:  Suck on my clit.

 

When I pressed send on the reply, I felt my entire neck and face flush.  This was insane.  I heard his phone vibrate under the table.  Then, I felt him pause to read before moving back in to wrap his lips around my clit.  I choked out a squeak and turned my head toward the wall.

 

Me:  I’m so close, Rick.  Fuck me with your fingers, please!

 

Vibrate.  Pause.  And, then his fingers were pushing inside, curling and dragging and pressing.  His mouth resumed sucking my clit, adding the sweeping motion of his tongue for good measure.  I was full on shaking now, unable to disguise it as my cunt clenched around his fingers.

Pause.  Vibrate.  I picked up my phone to read.  He continued.

 

Rick:  Cum on my face, my beautiful girl.

 

 

The white lightening bolt of pleasure shot through my clit and dispersed through my entire body with a violent force.  One of my hands involuntarily slammed on the top of the table and the knee resting over Rick’s shoulder jerked upward and slammed the bottom simultaneously.  More people looked over from the bar, including the bartender.  I felt wetness gush from cunt and, no doubt, coat Rick’s face — just as he requested.

A moment later, Rick pull back and gently lifted my leg from his shoulder.  I felt completely boneless and nearly slid down the booth to the floor but Rick caught my calves and shoved me upward.  I heard him chuckle right before my phone vibrated again.

 

Rick:  Let me know when the coast is clear.

 

It took a few minutes before I could confidently stick my hand under the table to wave him out.  While he waited, he continued to sext me.

 

Rick:  I’m not finished with you yet.  I’m gonna fuck you stupid, sweetheart.

Rick:  It smells like your pussy under here.

Me:  Bet me I won’t be banned from this restaurant for the rest of my life.

Rick:  Fuck that.  Bet me this table won’t be reserved for months by every horny pervert within a 20 mile radius.

Rick:  We’ve done this dump a favor.

 

When he finally reemerged on the other side of the booth, the shit eating grin plastering his face was predictable but nonetheless annoying.  Still, I couldn’t help but blush as a new wave of arousal washed over me.  He was sexy as hell and what he’d done to me under that table was something I’d only ever fantasized about.  If I wasn’t careful, I’d lose myself in him.  If I wasn’t careful, I’d truly and completely fall for him.

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Rick D-74 loves to eat pussy. It's just fact.


	17. Chapter 17

I had made the decision to wear six inch heels that evening prior to Rick’s ambush and I now I regretted.  As I stood from the booth, my legs still felt like rubber and it took a moment to steady myself before I felt confident enough to gracelessly exit the restaurant.  I was insistent that Rick not assist since I was already fairly certain that everyone at the bar had realized they had witnessed me having an intense orgasm in the corner booth.  So, there was no point in furthering the gossip by walking out with his arm around my waist to keep me from wobbling like a newborn fawn.  Rick followed close behind, though, and was quick to pull me to his side as soon as we were away from prying eyes.   

“What about my car?” I asked when he pulled out his portal gun and shot a green swirl in the alleyway.  He just tossed me a look as if to say ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ before taking my hand and leading me through.  I had expected to step out in the soundproof cave of his bedroom, but – as usual – my expectations when it came to Rick Sanchez were incorrect. 

We were in, what appeared to be, a small house.  It was dark, but when Rick flipped a nearby switch, it illuminated a living room/dining room/kitchen area that was completely open so each section flowed into the next.  Before I could inquire on our location, he spoke –

“This is my place.”  Instead of questioning him, I waited for him to continue.  “I – I bought it before I left thinking – thought I wouldn’t be gone th-that long.”

Taking a more thorough look around, the furniture and decorations did appear to be a bit outdated but still in good shape.  On the coffee table, there was a framed photo of the entire family that appeared to be taken during the Christmas season.  Taking a closer look, I recognized the photo and could remember that day in perfect clarity.  It was Christmas Eve, to be exact.  Summer was a toddler and Morty was only a few months old.  I had him perched on my hip, standing between Jerry and Rick.  Summer was latched to Rick’s leg, looking adoringly up at him.  Beth was on Rick’s other side with her arm around him, smiling down on Summer.  The photo was taken with a camera and tripod that Beth and Jerry had gifted to me earlier that day.  Picking the frame up from the table, I studied each of our faces individually.  I couldn’t believe how young we looked and the wave of nostalgia plastered a goofy smile on my face.  Rick stepped closer to me, glancing at the photo from over my shoulder. 

“I – uh – I thought you looked so pretty that day.  I felt – made me feel like a – like a dirty old man.”

Placing one hand on my left shoulder, he used the other to sweep my hair over my right.  I shivered when his warm breath tickled my neck before his tongue trailed up from my shoulder to behind my ear.   

“Why didn’t you move in here when you came back?”

“I dunno.  Guess I – I didn’t want to.”  I could easily translate by tacking ‘be alone’ to the end of his sentence.  I didn’t say as much, though. 

I was still studying the faces in the photo when he plucked it from my hand and tossed it on the nearby armchair before turning me.  Looking at his face, I was struck with the thought that he didn’t look  _that_ much different than in that photo taken almost fourteen years prior.  His hair was shaggier and he was a bit lankier, but he looked incredible for his age.  If anything, he was more attractive.

“Stop t-thinkin’ – analyzing everything,” he whispered, dipping his head to kiss me, running his tongue over my bottom lip.  Opening up, I allowed him to sweep inside, threading my hands behind his neck.   

Just like with everything, Rick was an excellent kisser.  He knew just how to coax and tease; knew when to deepen and when to pull back; knew how to set a steady rhythm and when to mix things up with nips to lips and jaws – utterly perfect.  In no time at all, I had my body wrapped around him, nearly climbing him like a tree.  When he pulled back to gently suck on the sensitive skin of my neck, I arched my back and tilted my head to grant him easier access.   

“My god, Rick,” I sighed.  “You make me so fucking wet.”  He groaned against my neck and nipped lightly at my skin. “Were you really jealous before?” I asked in between pants, my voice breathy.

“Fuck yeah, I was,” he mumbled against my skin, nipping again.  I moaned and dug my hands in his hair, encouraging him to continue.  “Th-the thought of someone else – I-I-I was ready to rip that asshole’s dick off.”

I laughed.  “Trevor isn’t an asshole.  And, he probably would’ve liked that.  He told me that he’s into some kinky shit.”

Rick pulled back and gave me a look that made me laugh harder.  “You still cackle like a chicken, ya know,” he commented before asking, “How well do y-y-you know that guy, anyway?”

“He’s an old friend.  His fiancé, Jared, was on the force with Chris.  That’s how I met him.”  Rick’s face darkened slightly at the mention of my deceased husband, but allowed me to continue.  “We kept in touch through text and email after I moved.  When I got back, I told him how I wasn’t exactly keen on returning to my old firm here and he suggested that I try to branch out on my own.  He’s building a house to surprise Jared.  He wants to have it finished before they get married and offered to contract with me for the architectural plans.”

As I talked, Rick moved from me to sit on the sofa; his legs spread wide, elbows resting on his knees, chin resting on his fists.  Despite his earlier command that I not analyze everything, he seemed to be doing just that.  The last thing I wanted was for the atmosphere to become awkward, which it would if I continued to stand and stare at him.  So, I made my way to the couch, as well, and sat down beside him.  Leaning back and crossing my legs, I began idly playing with my hair as the silence stretched; filling my imagination with dirty day dreams starring Rick.  Finally, I grew restless.

“Can I ask you something?”

“What – yeah, sure,” he replied, still looking pensive.

“Did you know what I would see in the inter-dimensional goggles?”

“Not – uh – not exactly, but I had an idea.”  When I remained silent, he glanced at me and continued.  “You saw us –  _them_ … fuckin’, right?”

“Right,” I nodded.

“Yeeeah.  Happens a lot.”  He raked a hand through his hair and leaned back, legs still spread wide.  Shit, he was sexy.

“Happens a lot in that dimension, or…” I trailed off.

“In an infinite number of dimensions.  Of course, it’s – uh – a little different in each one.”

I had honestly figured as much myself but having it confirmed was still disconcerting.

“She’s cheating on Chris,” I said more to myself than him.   He just shrugged.  I couldn’t blame him.  What was there to say?

“Those – t-t-those Ricks don’t stick around home much.  For – uh – obvious reasons, I guess.”

“That’s why you didn’t recognize Chris when we were –”

“Yeah,” he interrupted me.  “They aren’t around him when I’m watching.”

“So, we just fell into some cosmic trap, huh?”

“No such thing. We — w-w-we just like screwin’ each other.”

I smirked to myself at his blunt interpretation, a million questions swirling through my brain.  I didn’t want his patience to run thin with me during the one real conversation we’d had since the Unity affair so I tried to pick and choose wisely.

“When did you know?  About the others, I mean.”

“I’ve known for a while,” he admitted, pulling his flask from the breast pocket of his coat.  While staring at my hands clasped on my lap, I heard the metal scrape of the cap as he unscrewed and the slosh of liquid as he tipped to drink.  A second later, I felt the cool mental touch my upper arm as he offered me a sip.  I prepared myself for the same intense burn as the last time I had partook of this mystery booze and wasn’t disappointed.  Coughing just slightly this time, I took one more healthy sip before handing it back; our fingers brushing, sending a pleasant tingle through my body.   

Suddenly, I felt paralyzed – unable to choose from the multitude of questions bouncing around in my skull like popcorn.  My chest tightened and a cold sweat erupted on my skin.  The room seemed to spin and I closed my eyes while leaning against the cushions, trying to catch my breath.  If Rick noticed that I was in the throes of a mini panic attack, he didn’t acknowledge it.  He simply began to talk, spilling details and admissions that must have been difficult.

“There – uh – there’s dimensions where we –  _they_ started fuckin’ almost as soon as she turned 18.  I-I-I don’t kick around those much. It’s… uncomfortable.”

I choked out a strangled laugh at the implications associated with that since  _I_ hadn’t lost my virginity until I was 19.  Nevertheless, I waved my hand in the air in a gesture for him to continue. 

“There’s dimensions where it – it happened later.  How much later depended upon ran-random factors.  A – uh – a big one is when or-or  _if_ I leave.”

“You could have had  _me_  before you left.”  The words tumbled from my mouth the very moment the realization hit me.  Of course, he could have.  I never would have denied him, my adoration of him so absolute.   

“I know, baby,” he said, his head tilted against the back of the sofa, staring at the ceiling.  “You – y-y-you were so perfect.  I couldn’t ruin that.”

My heart was beating out of my chest and I couldn’t breathe.  No matter what Rick said, this  _was_  some kind of sick cosmic trap; some kind of joke that the entire multiverse was in on.  How could some form of this scenario keep playing out over a multitude of dimensions otherwise? With Chris caught in the cross hairs of so many of them, no less?  What had any of us done to deserve this?

“And, what happened with Unity?”

He sighed, took larger gulp from the flask and continued –

“I – I thought –  _ugh_  – I-I-I thought it was happening for me then.”  He leaned forward and hid his face in his hands, groaning.  My chest tightened again at his admission, feeling the humiliation and guilt second hand.  “W-w-when I saw you on that field – I – I should’ve known.   _Fuck!_ ”

He was floundering and I couldn’t let him suffocate. 

“Rick, it wasn’t your fault.  I know that.  And, nothing happened.”  I slowly moved closer to him and placed my hand on his back in what I hoped was a reassuring gesture.  “I still haven’t recovered all of the memories but it was clear from what I do remember that Unity didn’t actually want you to… you know,” I finished, unable to actually say the words.  “It was manipulation, pure and simple.  Neither of us is to blame.”  He groaned again, muffled by his hands, and my heart felt like it was in a vice.  He didn’t deserve this.  “You’re a good man, Rick” I finished, somehow knowing that he wouldn’t believe it.

Carefully, so as not to startle him, I rose from the couch to stand in front of him, kicking off my heels.  When he lifted his head to look up at me, I shuffled forward and he pulled his legs together so that I could stand directly over them.  He placed his hands on my hips and I raked my hands through his hair while straddling him, scooting forward as far as I could until we were chest to chest.  I settled my hands on his shoulders and bent my head to sprinkle kisses from the crook of his neck up toward his jaw.   

“I’m not good with feelings and I’m certainly not good with  _talking_  about feelings –” I started, moving to the other side of his neck and continuing between kisses, “– and I don’t expect you to reciprocate.  But, I adore you, Rick.  I have since the first moment I met you.”  I felt his breath hitch as I reached the space behind his right ear, nipping lightly.  Then, I felt both of his hands leave my hips to settle on my knees before gliding up my thighs.  “And, no one has ever made me feel as good as you do.   _No one_  has  _ever_ made me cum so fucking hard.”

“ _Christ_ ,” he replied in a shaky whisper, moving his hands higher on my thighs until he reached my lace panties, hooking his fingers under the tops of each side.  “T-t-take them off.  Right now,” he commanded.

I quickly rose to obey, my pussy instantly flooding in response to his demanding tone.  As soon as the offending garment was discarded, he grabbed my hips and slammed me down on his crotch, thrusting upward.

“Rub – grind that pussy, baby,” he growled in my ear, rotating my hips on his clothed erection.  “I want you – w-w-want my pants soaked, understand?”

“Yes!” I cried, as he continued to thrust upward, putting pressure directly to my clit.  How he had somehow turned the tables on me – gotten the upper hand so quickly – was incredible.  I was his, prepared to do whatever he commanded. 

“Oh, t-that’s it, sweet girl.  Just – juuust like that,” he praised as I undulated my hips.  My hands were clenched on his shoulders for leverage as I continued to grind, bringing myself dangerously close to orgasm and I could feel his slacks become wetter and wetter with each swipe my pussy made over his cock.

“Mmm, my dick feels slick already,” he crooned, kneading my ass roughly with his large hands.  “Lean back for me.  Let me see.”  When he lifted the hem of my dress, the wet spot on his slacks was so obscene that I blushed furiously and leaned forward again to drop my head to his shoulder.

“Baby –” he whispered directly in my ear, “– you’re so perfect.  Keep – don’t stop.”  As if I had a choice; as if my body would allow me to do otherwise when it was so close.  “Rick –  _ohh!_  Rick, I’m gonna cum,” I moaned, grinding my hips harder and faster.

“Yesss, my good girl.  Make yourself cum.  Let – l-l-let me see those eyes when you do, yeah?”

I leaned back and locked his eyes with mine, the connection so intense it was nearly too much.  My chest felt tight again and I gasped as I felt every muscle in my body tense. 

“Oh, that’s it,” he encouraged, leaning in to place a quick kiss to my lips, never breaking eye contact.  “Make yourself cum on my pants, baby.  Get them nice and soaked for Daddy, huh?”

“Oh god!” I screamed, digging my nails into his shoulders so hard that it must have hurt like hell.  He thrust up into me again as I came, a rush of wetness gushing from my cunt as each pulse rippled through my body and I continued to grind, riding it out as long as possible before the rubbing of fabric on my clit became too much.   

Sweat trickled down my temples and between my breasts as I caught my breath, leaning in to rest my head on Rick’s shoulder once more.  His unexpected use of ‘Daddy’ had completely tipped me over the edge and I couldn’t deny that the hazy memory of Unity’s many bodies moaning the title in unison was in the forefront of my mind.   Daddy kink wasn’t something I’d ever felt comfortable with in the sense of working out ‘daddy issues’, but with Rick it was different.  It felt like more of an authoritative moniker; like he was the one and only person responsible for my pleasure.  And,  _that –_ I conceded  _–_ wasn’t uncomfortable at all.  It was  _perfect_. 

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Special thanks to Rickdicted for the conversation that led to the daddy kink inspiration! If you haven’t done so, you simply must check out her delicious Ricks in her story The Rick Files: Rick’s Texas Chick here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183545/chapters/35212490


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If hell exists, I’ll be there writing cartoon PWP for all my little demon babies.

“I _need_  to suck your cock,” I panted, scrambling from his lap to drop to my knees before him.  

“Take – take that dress off first.  Lemme see your tits.”

As I stood again to unzip and shimmy the dress from my body, Rick surveyed my handiwork on his slacks. “You made such a mess, sweetheart,” he groaned, rubbing his soaked bulge before unbuckling his belt and loosening his fly. 

I felt a blush creep up my neck and cheeks as I settled back on my knees.  Then, I took a moment to admire him – gliding my hands down his thighs, lightly scraping with my nails, enjoying the way he shivered under my touch.  His cock was swollen and purple with a bead of precum already rolling from the tip.  I wanted to take my time to go slow and tease him a bit, but the sight of him made my mouth water in anticipation.

“Hey,” he said, just as I was about to swallow his dick down my throat.  I flicked my eyes up to meet his.  “Rub your clit while you suck me.  But – but don’t cum.  Just get – keep that pussy nice and w-wet for me, baby.”

Once again, his filthy mouth would do that job all on its own, but I dropped one hand between my legs to obey as I wrapped the other around the base of his cock.  He hissed and slightly bucked up into my hand at the contact which morphed into a deep moan when I slowly swirled the flat of my tongue around his swollen tip.  Straightening my spine for a better angle, I hovered my mouth just on the tip of his cock before relaxing my throat and sinking down until my nose brushed his coarse pubic hair.

“Oh, ohh,  _ahh!_    _Jesus!_ ” he cried as I pulled up and sank back down, twisting my head slightly from side to side when he hit the back of my throat.  Coming up for air, I swept my hair from my face and began to coat my hand, making eye contact with him as I licked my palm and each individual finger.

“Fuck, those eyes…” he breathed, reaching forward to push a lock of stray hair behind my ear and I shyly shifted my gaze from his.  This certainly wasn’t the first time I had been complimented on my eyes but it  _was_  the first time I’d actually felt like it wasn’t a cheesy line.  And, the tone of his voice sent a lightning bolt straight to my clit, eliciting a strangled moan from me as I circled the sensitive nub just a little bit faster.

“I can  _hear_  you rubbing yourself, baby.  Does – does it feel g _– AHH GOD!_ ”  

I smirked to myself at his reaction as I grasped his dick in my soaked palm and stroked him — twisting and applying more pressure when I reached the tip – and dipped my head to run my tongue across his balls before sucking one and then the other gently in my mouth.  

“Is that good?” I asked sweetly, repeating the lick and suck maneuver while I awaited his reply.

“Yeah – oh, ohh,  _fuuuck_  – yeah, my good girl.   _Ah!_ Fucking  _perfect_.”

He was full on bucking up into my hand now, keeping a perfect rhythm of upward thrusts as I stroked down, moaning without reservation.  I lifted my head to watch and fully take in the sight of Rick in absolute bliss; his teeth planted in his bottom lip, his eyes screwed shut and brow furrowed, his hands clamped on the edge of the sofa cushions.  It was beautiful and I had to full stop the motion of my fingers on my clit or risk another orgasm.

“Baby – s-sweetheart,” I heard him sigh, as I rose back up and followed the motion of my hand with my mouth, making sure to re-coat his cock with my saliva.  I felt his fingers thread through my hair to gather it at the back of my head, anchoring a firm hold.  “I gotta – you – y-you want Daddy to fuck you?”  I moaned around his cock, slowing down just a little as his hands tightened their grip on my scalp.  “Yeah?” he asked again, now halting my movements altogether.  “You want Daddy’s cock deep in that cunt, sweet girl?”

Releasing him with a gasp, I felt absolutely dizzy with desire.  How could he drive me this crazy?  How could he make the word ‘Daddy’ sound erotic to the point that my pussy was literally throbbing for it?

“Yes!” I cried, completely giving in – confirming that his experiment was successful.  “ _Please, Daddy._ ”

“Oh,  _fuck_ ,” he growled, dislodging the hand still wrapped around his dick and yanking me upward.  I didn’t make it to my feet so much as I was lifted from the floor and dragged onto the couch, my shoulder bent at an odd angle as I flopped down on my stomach.  Realizing he was probably hurting me, he released my hand so that I could stretch my arm down my body and prop myself up on my elbows.  He shifted his position so that he was leaning forward on his knees to straddle my thighs, grinding his erection against my ass.  I looked over my shoulder to watch him strip his lab coat and sweater before circling his hands around either side of my hips to coax me up to my knees.  Before I knew it, I could feel the warm head of his cock rubbing up and down my wet slit from behind.  I screwed my fists around the fabric of the couch cushions, dying for him to finally press forward.  And, he did – so slowly that I had to lower my forehead to the cushions with a needy whine as his large hands halted my hasty backward thrusts.  

“Always so – so eager for me,” he chuckled, gripping my hips harder and pushing forward another agonizing millimeter.  As much as my pussy was demanding that I rut back against him – as much as it ached for that feeling of absolute fullness – the rest of my body was reveling in the tiny sparks of pleasure that erupted under his touch as his hands began to sweep over my lower back, slide under to brush my stomach, and glide back around to cup and squeeze my ass.

“You okay, Chicken?” he asked, checking in.  He must have noticed how heavily I was breathing; how tight my fists were clinching the fabric of the cushions.

“Uh huh,” I choked out.  “You just feel so good.”

“So do – y-you feel amazing, baby,” he said with a moan, pulling out entirely and then sinking in all way in one fluid stroke.  The sensation was so overwhelming that my upper body collapsed entirely on the couch as I cried out.  “So warm and – and wet.”

“Oh god, Rick!”

I felt him lean over my back as I pushed myself back up on my elbows, pressing his cock even deeper as his hands roamed up to cup my breasts and roll each nipple between his thumbs and forefingers.

“I love hearing y-y-you say my name,” he said, pulling out – his position over my body only allowing half way – and sinking back in.

“Rick,  _please,_ ” I begged, looking back at him, hoping that my pained expression would allow him to take pity on me.  He had much more patience than I ever gave him credit for.

“Mmm – okay, baby.  Daddy’s gonna – gonna take good care of you,” he crooned, leaning back up to finally give me what I needed.  But, instead of the fast, rough pace of our previous couplings, he remained steady and slow and deliberate with each thrust.  His hands continued to roam my body, taking the same path as when he was teasing me, ending at my tits as he leaned over me and pressed kisses to the back of my neck.  

He wasn’t fucking me. He was making love to me.

Feeling overwhelmed with that realization, I couldn’t stop the constant stream of moaning cries or the chanting of his name each time he pushed deep inside me, hitting the spot that made my knees feel weak – slowing down further each time he felt my cunt clinch to keep me on the very edge for as long as possible.  And, I nearly came undone when the pads of fingers swiped over my clit, just once, on the downward journey of his hands.

“Oh god –  _oh my god_ ,” I panted, trembling so hard that the couch must shook beneath me.  He leaned over me again, pushing in deep, pressing his chest to my back. 

“You like that?” he rasped in my ear, swiping my clit once more.  I buried my face into the cushion and sobbed in frustration, balling my hands into fists.  “You – you want more?  Tell me, sweetheart.”  He swiped again, this time adding more pressure.

“Yes! Please!” I cried, tears pricking my eyes.  He had kept me teetering on the edge for what felt like hours and my muscles ached from tensing and relaxing under his torturous touch.  He was completely in control and I felt like I was going mad.  And, finally – _finally_  – he relented.  He rose back up on his knees behind me and quickened his pace to something more savage and needy, rocking my body forward with quick, hard, deep thrusts that had me literally gasping and screaming like a banshee.  

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ,” he chanted in time with his thrusts, his hands digging bruises on my hips.  His voice was thick and raspy and drove me wild.  “Cum on my dick, baby.  Say my name again,” he suddenly demanded, reaching one hand down to firmly rub tight circles on my clit.  His fingers hadn’t finished their second rotation before my body seized and my knees violently clamped together below me, the rough fabric of the couch scratching burns on the skin.  With his hand now caught between my thighs, he continued to roughly circle my clit until my pussy clenched tightly around his cock and something between a moan, a scream, and a sob escaped me in the shape of his name as I came – each pulse causing my body to spasm and jerk.

Rick continued to pound into me, rougher and more erratic, as my muscles completely liquefied and I sank into the cushions.  I stretched my arms above me to grip the arm of the couch, locking my elbows so that my face wouldn’t be rubbed raw from the forward and back momentum of his savage thrusts.  And, now that I was finally sated, I felt the desire to talk him through.

“Yeah – that’s it, baby,” I encouraged.  “Cum for me, Daddy.”

“Ah  _SHIT!_ ” he roared, gripping my hips with both hands again and slamming inside me one last time as his cock swell and pulsed, filling me up entirely.  “Oh fuck – oh Christ,” he groaned, slumping over top of me.  His hot, humid breath puffed through my hair to tickle the back of my neck and his entire weight settled on my back.

“ _Rick_ ,” I wheezed, trying to wiggle out from under him.  “Rick, I can’t breathe.”

“Oops,” he chuckled, planting his palms on either side of my head to push himself up.  As he rose to a kneeling position and pulled out, a gush of wetness leaked from my cunt directly onto the sofa.

“Oh, gross!” I exclaimed, sitting up to feel even more of his ejaculate leak from between my thighs.  “Well, your couch is ruined.”

He laughed and I looked toward him with a brow raised in question.

“Baby, t-t-that’s not the first jizz stain on this couch and it won’t – I-I-I doubt it will be the last.”

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	19. Chapter 19

“ _Just – j-j-just what the hell are you tryin’ to do – t-tryin’ to say?!”_

_I release a shaky breath and hug my arms across my chest.  I knew this wouldn’t be easy._

“ _Rick.”  My voice is wavering and already feels thick with impending tears but I can’t cry.  If I cry, my resolve will crumble and he will know.  “I just…_ _can’t… anymore.”_

_He was working on some gadget in the garage when I ambushed him.  I knew I had to spring it on him suddenly or risk losing my nerve.  I watch as he rakes a trembling hand through his spiky hair and stands from the stool.  I’ve never witnessed him behave this way and it’s unsettling._

“ _Oh, y-y-you_ _‘can’t’, huh?  Well – uh – t-that’s not what you said – what you screamed the other night when y-y-you were beggin’ me to fuck you!” he yelled, throwing the gadget on the counter, causing tiny metal pieces to spray across it and clatter to the concrete floor.  I flinch back from the sting of his truthful accusation.  I knew this would be hard for me but I’m confused as to why he seems so furious._ “ _Fuck!  I-I-I_ _knew I shouldn’t have let – let you use those goggles!” He begins to pace across the garage as he pulls his flask from his lab coat._

“ _I can’t keep doing this knowing that there’s a version of me out there that lost Chris!  I can’t keep pretending that this isn’t completely fucked up!”_

“ _Wake up, sweetheart,” he says condescendingly, taking a huge gulp from the flask.  “There – t-there’s an infinite number of you with dead husbands.  And – and most of ‘em are screwin’ a Rick.”_

“ _I’m sorry,” I whisper, shaking my head while shifting my gaze away from him.  The unshed tears are stinging my eyes and I blink rapidly in an attempt to hold them off just a little longer.  Suddenly, he strides toward me with an expression on his face that’s painful and pulls me into a crushing hug._

“ _Baby,” he whispers into my hair, his demeanor shifting rapidly.  “My – my sweet girl.  Please.”  My arms remain limp at my sides as I refuse to return his embrace.  I can’t give even an inch or he will take the entire mile and then some._ “ _You – y-y-you know – you know how I feel about you.”  He’s breathing heavily.  I feel one tear escape my eye to slip down the cheek not pressed to his chest.  “Don’t you?”  He lets the question hang.  I don’t reply._

_I need to do something else.  Try a different approach._

“ _You could’ve had me a long time ago, Rick.  You know that.  But, you only wanted me when I became someone else’s problem.”_

“ _That’s not true.”  His voice sounds as thick as mine now.  I try to wiggle from his embrace but he only tightens his hold._

“ _Regardless, we can’t just go on like this forever.  It’s not sustainable in the long run.”  I need to try to speak to the logical side of his brain.  Logic isn’t emotional.  Logic is safe._

“ _Then leave him.”_

“ _I can’t.”_

_“Why?”_

_Why?_ _WHY?_    _What kind of a question is that?_ _WHY_   _is he doing this?_

“ _Rick.  Just stop.  You know this is killing me.”_

“ _Don’t I make you feel good?” he asks before pressing his lips to the top of my head._

“ _You know that’s not the point,” I say with a sigh.  “I can’t keep treating him this way.  It’s not fair to any of us, really.”_

“ _I don’t care – g-give a shit about what’s fair.”  Obviously._

“ _You know I’ll always adore you, Rick.”_

“ _Don’t,” he says, his voice pleading._

“ _I have to go.”_

_I finally struggle from his grip but he captures me by the waist once more and kisses me.  My knees feel weak and I sob against his lips, but when I don’t reciprocate, he pulls back and looks directly into my eyes._

“ _I – I love you.”_

\----------

I ripped the goggles from my face so fast that my hair caught in the strap and yanked at the scalp.

“OW, FUCKING OW!” I yelled in frustration, furiously trying to untangle it.

Of course –  _of fucking course_  – that was the moment playing out in dimension D-79 when I went against my better judgement and put those damn goggles back on. 

After Rick and I had cleaned his sofa — at my insistence, of course — he portaled me back to the restaurant to pick up my car before he disappeared through it again.  He told me he had some errands to run and that he’d come find me at home later that night.  I had no clue what ‘errands’ could possibly mean in Rick-speak so I resigned myself to my room to try to get some more sleep before he returned.  However, as soon as I walked through the door of the den/my temporary room, I spotted the inter-dimensional goggles on the trundle bed where I had left them.   

I had made the decision not to torture myself with them further, but the temptation of spying on infinite versions of myself in infinite timelines was just too great.  And, I could have picked any other version.  Literally, any other.  But, I didn’t.  Apparently, my counterpart from dimension D-79 couldn’t avoid the temptation either.  How typical of me.

Was she looking through my eyes when she used the goggles?  Or, through the eyes of another us? Did it even matter if nearly every version of us was fucking a Rick?  Again, I felt like the multiverse was laughing at me.  And, I still hadn’t untangled my hair from the strap of the goggles.

Frustrated and depressed, I stomped to the desk in the corner and rifled through the drawers until I found a pair of scissors.

“Fuckin’ shit FUCK!  FUCK YOU!”  I yelled, while snipping and watching the goggles fall to the floor.  Still not satisfied, I kicked them under the bed and threw the scissors at the wall.  My tantrum finally subsiding, I flopped down on the bed to stare at the ceiling.  Then, someone knocked on the door.

“Uhh, everything alright in there?” Beth asked from behind it.

Shit.  I had been so wrapped up in my own pathetic drama that I’d forgotten that other people exist.

“Yeah.  Come in Bethany.”  She slowly opened the door and peered inside.  “I just got a piece of gum stuck in my hair and had to cut it out,” I lied, sitting up to gesture at the patch of hair sniped to my shoulder.

“Oh, well –“ she said, sitting next to me “—perfect excuse for a new look, right?”  I laughed and lay back down.  She followed suit.  “You know — I’ve been wondering if you really need to move back in your house,” she continued, turning her head to the side to look at me.

“Huh?”  I was honestly confused.

“We could turn this room into a real bedroom again and you can just stay here.  Forever.”

“Beth, what’s this really about?” I asked, turning my head to look back at her.  She had her brow furrowed and was anxiously chewing her thumbnail.

“Well, it’s just that Dad has mellowed out a lot since you got back.  He’s not fighting with Jerry as much.  You’ve always been like a buffer between them, ya know?”

I turned my head back to look at the ceiling, chuckling nervously.  “Bethany, what would the neighbors think?”

“They’d think that it’s much more quiet and pleasant and would stop trying to petition for Dad to be exiled from the neighborhood.”

“I’ve never known you to have a flair for the dramatic,” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Or, you can let him move in with you?”

I laughed again before catching the dead serious expression on her face.  “Is it really as bad as all that?  I mean, yeah – Jerry and Rick aren’t best buds, but –“

“Yes,” she cut me off.  “Like I said, things have been…  _really good_  since you’ve been back.  You haven’t seen the worst of it.”

“What on earth makes you think Rick would want to move in with me?”

“He likes you,” she shrugged, looking a little forlorn.  “He always has.  And, he’s not home much anyway.”

This conversation was starting to make me uncomfortable and I began searching for a good way to change the subject.  That is, until my idiotic brain wondered if there was a version of me that was already sharing her house with a Rick.

“You think he wouldn’t be offended if you asked him to move out to live with your sister-in-law?”

“Umm… maybe you could ask him?”

“You’re insane!” I exclaimed as I sat up again, looking down on her.  “The neighbors really would talk then, Beth!”  I was flustered; clearly overreacting and I could hear my voice tick up in pitch with each word.   

“I know, I know! I’m sorry!” she apologized, looking ashamed.  “I just — I don’t know.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” I said, feeling like a jerk.  “But, seriously — I don’t think Rick would go for that.  And, I’m  _not_  going to live in your house forever.  I’ll be right across the street, though, so everything will be fine, okay?”  I lay back down and nudged her shoulder with mine playfully.   

Yeah, you’re right,” she said with a sigh.  “I’m just glad you’re back.”

Deep down, I knew what this was about.  She was scared that the tension with Jerry would make Rick leave again and was grasping at any straw to keep him here.  Honestly, if Rick and I weren’t caught up in some odd sexual  _thing_ , I’d have considered her request.  Now, though…

“Okay, I’m going to start dinner,” Beth announced, hauling herself from the trundle bed.

“Let me,” I offered, following her to the kitchen.  “You’ve been digging around in horses all day.”

Truthfully, I needed the distraction.  What I had witnessed through the inter-dimensional goggles was stirring conflicting emotions within me that were unsettling.  Even though I wasn’t my counterpart from dimension D-79, I couldn’t help but wonder how similar we really were; couldn’t help but wonder what circumstances lead her to her current predicament.   

As I began pulling pots and pans from the cabinets and ingredients from the fridge and pantry, my mind wondered — focusing on the constricting squeeze of my heart and the twisting knot in my stomach when I was witnessing her break-up first hand.

Break-up.   _With Rick._

It almost seemed inconceivable and I realized that the squeeze and twist I was feeling now was my own.  Just the thought of having a similar conversation with  _my_  Rick made my breath shallow in near panic and I understood the guilt that must have driven her to that agonizing decision.  I honestly didn’t know if I could make such a decision.  Yes, our circumstances were vastly different, but the pain of letting Rick go already seemed too unbearable to consider.

And, he had said he loved her.  LOVE.  The most terrifying word I had ever uttered to anyone other than my family.  The word that took me literally  _years_ to say to Chris.  Did he only say it to make her stay?  Did he mean it?  Had he said it before?

Of course, this train of thought only lead down a track that derailed before the depot.   _Does Rick love you?  Do you love Rick?  Are you a fucking moron?_

Soon, I was serving dinner to my family as they gathered around the dining room table.  Rick was absent, having not returned by then.  I forwent food for wine, explaining that I was still stuffed from my meal with Trevor.

Hours later, a green swirl materialized in my room while I was staring at the ceiling.  I faked sleep as Rick undressed and curled his body around mine in the tiny bed.  When I felt his warm breath on the top of my head, I rolled in his arms and pressed my face to his chest.  He shifted slightly and pushed his hand up the back of my shirt to trail my spine with his fingers.  We didn’t speak and that was fine.

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. This was a hard one to write, fam. Just... ouch.


	20. Chapter 20

I awoke the next morning to Rick grinding his erection against my ass and I lay there, silent and still, while listening to his grunts from behind me.  He hands circled my waist, gliding up and down in time with the movement of his pelvis.  

“Fuck,” I felt him mumble against the skin of my neck, tickling me, and I couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped. He went still for one heartbeat and then resumed his sensual grinding.

“You’re awake.  Finally,” he rasped, tickling my neck again.

“How long have you been at this?” I asked, smirking to myself.  I felt his hands leave my waist to grab the hem of my shirt to tug upward.  

“How long have y-you been asleep?  Take – take this off.”  I rose slightly so that he could pull the shirt up and over my head.  “Drink this.”  I glanced over my shoulder and saw him holding his flask, sloshing the liquid back and forth.  

“What?  Why?”

He heaved an exasperated sigh before replying, “It – i-i-it kills morning breath.”  I supposed that made sense considering it was basically jet fuel.  What couldn’t it kill along with a multitude of brain cells?

Taking a sip, I winched when the liquid hit the back of my throat – burning all the way down – and handed the flask back to Rick over my shoulder.  No sooner had it left my hand that I was being flipped on my back with a lanky man wedged between my thighs.  He was quick.  So quick that I hardly had time to think before both of my wrists were pinned above my head.  He loomed over me for only a second before lowering his head to place a wet kiss on my lips which I immediately reciprocated, opening my mouth to allow him to invade.

He explored my mouth with his tongue slowly as he released my wrists and explored my body with his hands.  They were everywhere, all at once, trailing heat and electricity across my sensitive skin. He was propped up on his knees between my legs, holding his body up from mine, but that soon became unbearable.  I had to have more.  I wrapped my legs around his torso, locking my ankles together, and pulled.  He wouldn’t budge.  Instead, he released my mouth and moved  _further_  away.  But, before I could whine in protest, he hooked his slender fingers across the top of my panties, yanked them down and off and tossed them over his shoulder. 

My heart pounding against my ribs, I leaned up and reached for him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  This time he relented and tumbled forward on top of me, both of us laughing as we hit the stiff mattress below with a thud.  Rising himself on his forearm just enough so we were nose to nose, he locked my eyes with his.

“Want Daddy to make you feel good?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper.  I nodded my head, my eyes wide.  He rose slightly more to snake a hand down between my legs and I angled my hips upward.  When two of his fingers unceremoniously slipped inside my pussy with ease, I pushed a shaky breath through my nose and closed my eyes.

“Eyes open,” he said as he hooked and pressed the soft, thick place deep inside.  I gasped and complied.  He placed one quick kiss to my lips and pressed again, his gaze intense.  He pressed  _again_  and I moaned.

“How’s that – how’s that feel?”  His eyes were intently searching my face – for what, I wasn’t sure.

“Sooo good,” I sighed, reaching down to touch him.  He wouldn’t release me from his gaze and it was too much; somehow felt too intimate.  He moved the arm propped next to my head to slap my hands away and resumed his position.

“Don’t be naughty,” he chided with a smirk, sliding and pressing so deep.  

“ _Fuuuck_ ,”I whined, as the tiny sparks started to bud and bloom and spread – his minute movements so perfect.  I felt my eyes glaze over as my cunt clinched once, hard, around his fingers.  I was already so close.  He kissed my lips again, snapping my focus back to his eyes.  

“You gonna cum for me?”  He slid and pressed once more and I did.  My eyes went as wide as saucers and my mouth fell open with a strangled cry.  My entire body jerked with the unexpected force of each contraction.

“Mmm.  That’s it.”  He rose the hand near my head to brush my hair back from my forehead and kissed me again.  I was still breathing heavily as I came down from orgasm, still looking into Rick’s eyes.

“Oh god, Rick.”

The intense eye contact is what unraveled me.  I’d never experienced anything like it.  He only pushed two fingers inside me, hardly moved, and it took no more than three minutes tops and I was done.   _What the hell?_

“Uh – what – w-w-what happened here?” he asked, having discovered the chopped chunk of hair.  I felt him slip his fingers from my cunt and then watched as he popped them in his mouth to lick them clean, almost as an afterthought.

“ _Ugh,_ ” I groaned and blushed – the atmosphere shifting quickly.  I had completely forgotten last night’s tantrum and my current need to visit a hair salon.  “Check under the bed.”

He pinched his brow in confusion but stood from the bed and lowered his body to the floor.  When he rose again, the goggles were dangling from his fingers with the lock of my hair still wrapped around the band.  I laughed and hoped he didn’t inquire further – the memory of what I had witnessed twisting at my guts once again.

“I-I-I told you these things are nothin’ but trouble.”

“I know.” There was no use in denying it. “Do you use them often?” I asked, suddenly curious.

“Only w-when – when I need something,” he replied, gathering his clothes from the floor. “I go in, find it, then g-t-f-o.”

“So, you never just watch?”  I located my large t-shirt crumpled up in the sheets and slipped it back over my head.

“Fuck – hell no!  If – if there’s one thing constant among Ricks, it’s that they – w-we’re fucked up. I have my own problems – shit to deal with.”

He was fully dressed now and I caught a glimpse of him shoving something black into one of the inner pockets of his lab coat.  I wondered if I should call him out on stealing my expensive panties but decided to be flattered instead.

“Speak – speaking of shit to deal with; I got it.  Might be gone a while.”

“Okay, have fun,” I replied, standing from the bed to get a fresh pair of panties from the laundry basket in the closet.  He halted with his hand on the doorknob.   

“What – you – t-that’s it?”  

“Um… be careful?” I said, glancing at him over my shoulder from inside the closet, unsure of what else he expected.  He just rose one side of his unibrow before opening the door to leave.  

“Hey, don’t forget your goggles,” I said, plucking them from the end of the bed where he’d dropped them and untangling the hair from around the band.  Now that it wasn’t attached to my head, it came loose easily.  Of course.

Once he left, I wondered what his parting question was about.  Did he expect me to bombard  _him_ with questions and demand information on what he was doing?  Interesting.

\----------

It was about 2:00 am when I heard the door leading from the garage to the kitchen open and the shuffling of feet coming toward the living room.  I had spent the day at the salon getting six inches chopped from my hair, meeting with Trevor for lunch to discuss his changes to the architectural plans, and then grocery shopping with Beth and Summer.  Now, I was actively working on the plan changes when Morty flopped down on the couch next to me.  I could see the worn out look on his face by the glow of the television screen.

“How was it?” I asked, guessing that he was with Rick when he didn’t come home from school with Summer earlier that afternoon.

“Well… you – you know.  Awful,” he replied, scrubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands while yawning.  I studied him with a pinched brow.  There was no playfulness in his voice and now I was concerned. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Rick said – he told me we – w-we were gonna see a movie on another planet.  But, we ended up just – just parked outside of some ship in the middle of space while he yelled – while he screamed at the crew inside.”

“Okaaay,” I said, waiting for more information.

“He was lookin’ for Unity, I – I guess.  You know – y-you remember?  From last week.”

_Exactly one week ago_ , I thought as my heart began to pound and a rush of adrenaline coursed through my body, making my limbs feel heavy and numb.

“So, um, did he find it?  Unity, I mean.”

“I – uh – I think so.  Rick portaled on board the ship and – and – and left me in ours for awhile.”  He yawned again.  I knew I should send him to bed but rational thought was escaping me due to the hammering thud of my heart pounding in my ears.  “We never saw the movie.  He just brought me – dropped me off and left again.”

My mind was flying at a mile a minute as I ran through every possible scenario of why Rick went to search for Unity.  All that kept materializing in the forefront of my mind was the heartbroken expression he wore when we exited the bathroom to find the planet completely deserted.  And, the more that vision flashed like a strobe light in my mind’s eye, the more it began to dawn on me – I was a rebound.  Even if it had felt like an entire lifetime, it had really only been a week since we first arrived on the planet that Unity had assimilated.  If Rick was really as heartbroken as he looked on the day we left, then of course –  _of course_  – I became a welcome and – let’s face it – more than willing distraction.

God damn it.

Rick was probably fucking a hoard of blue skin aliens as I sat here with Morty.  In fact, he probably had a great lie cooked up about where he would be and was disappointed when I didn’t give him the chance to use it.  

_“What – you – t-that’s it?”_

I was such a moron.  The fact that I was even caught unawares by this was absurd.  Since when did I let someone completely take over my life in one god damn week?  But, this was fine, actually – a good thing.  Now I could move on without guilt.  Now I could get back to my  _real_ life.

My resolve now absolute, it was time to get some sleep.  Closing my laptop and turning to face Morty, I caught him nodding off; his head actually bobbing up and down adorably while he sat upright.  I lightly touched his shoulder but he jerked awake the way he always did.  

“Go to bed, Mortimer,” I said, moving my hand to his back to gently coax him up. Without a fight, he rose from the couch and plodded up the stairs to his room.

As I got ready for bed, brushing my teeth and washing my face, I took a good look at myself in the mirror.  The drastic change in hair length actually suited me and I liked it much more than I had anticipated.  In fact, I was still a moderately attractive woman by society’s standards.  Maybe I should tell Beth and I was finally ready to go on that blind date with her co-worker at the horse hospital.  What was his name?  Gavin?  Davin?

Sure – why the hell not?

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, I asked Beth if her co-worker would still be interested in going out with me while we were cleaning up after breakfast.  She looked shocked that I had brought it up myself, but I suppose that was to be expected considering I had completely shut down the idea more than once.

“Yes!” she had exclaimed.  “I know Davin’s not on call tonight.  Let me text him.  I’ll do it right now!”

“Do you mean that blond guy?” Summer asked, bringing her dirty dishes into the kitchen.  I pointed her toward the dishwasher when she went to sit them in the sink.  She rolled her eyes, but loaded them regardless.  “He’s, like, such a dork.”

“He’s not a dork, Summer.  He just really cares about horses.  And, he’s good at what he does,” Beth replied, tapping away on her phone while leaning against the counter.  I stood next to her, casually sipping a glass of orange juice and peeking at her phone screen.

“He said he’s free.  Do you want him to pick you up here?”

“No.  I’ll meet him.  He can pick the place, I really don’t care.” 

“Mom, isn’t that guy, like, totally in love with you?” Summer quipped with a smirk just as Jerry strolled in from the dining room.

“Who’s in love with you?” Jerry asked, slightly panicked.

“No,” Beth replied with a sigh, giving her daughter a hard look over the top of her phone. “He and I just work well together.”

“ _Who?_ ” Jerry asked again, rubbing his hands.

“Beth is setting me up with her co-worker, uhh…” I started.

“Davin,” Beth filled in.

“Davin?!  I hate that guy,” Jerry said, narrowing his eyes.

“Great.  He sounds like a real winner.  Can’t wait!” I said sarcastically, loading my juice glass in the dishwasher before leaving the kitchen for the living room.  Beth followed, explaining her text conversation thus far.

“Okay.  He said there’s some Cuban place downtown that’s good.  He’ll meet you there.  I gave him your number so he could text you directly.”

“Awesome,” I replied, flopping down in the armchair.  Morty was already watching some bizarre television show that resembled Saturday morning cartoons in hell that already interested me more.

“Hey, did you change your hair?” Jerry asked, sitting next to Morty.

“Yeah, Jer.  Morty complimented me on it like twenty minutes ago at breakfast and you agreed,” I explained, rolling my eyes.  He obviously hadn’t noticed at all considering he was tapping away on his tablet at the time.

“Oh,” he laughed, blushing.  “That’s right.”

“Where’s Grandpa Rick?” Summer inquired, looking at Morty.  I kept my eyes glued to the television screen.

“Uh – I don’t know, ya know?  Probably still in space somewhere – or whatever.”  He quickly threw a glance at me and I pretended not to notice.  Then, I heard my phone chirp from inside my back pocket.

“That’s probably Davin!” Beth said with a huge smile on her face.  “He’s really excited!  Text him back!” 

I sighed and pulled my phone from my pocket.  It wasn’t Davin.

Rick:  Hey, what are you doing?

How in the hell was he texting me from space?

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.  Legitimately.  Like I could puke at any second. I scrambled from the chair and walked to the bathroom as quickly as I could without raising suspicion.  I felt my stomach lurch as soon as I closed and locked the door and I heaved, leaning over the sink, unable to get to the toilet in time.  Nothing came up.  I heaved again and again with no result.  A cold sweat broke out on my face and neck and I suddenly felt dizzy so I sat down on the cool tile floor and leaned with my back against the tub.  At this point, I was thanking my lucky stars that I had skipped actual food in favor of juice this morning because this wasn’t the first time I’d felt sick today.  When I awoke this morning, the same overwhelming feeling of impending vomit washed over me as soon as I had stepped out of bed and a similar bout of dry heaves had wracked my body for five minutes.

I considered canceling the date.  And then my phone chirped again.

Rick:  I’m coming back tonight.  Meet me in the garage when I do.

Fuck that. Whatever spell Rick had me under during the past week was broken.  I was going on this date even if I was puking blood.

\----------

Davin did end up texting me to firm up the particulars of our date later in the afternoon and he seemed like a normal enough fellow.  The photo that Beth showed me also gave me hope that it wouldn’t end in total disaster.  During the day, I suffered a few more instances of nausea, but was combating it with some fizzy ginger ale that I had purchased from the corner store.  And, as early evening approached, I actually began to feel nervously excited for the date.  

“Do you know what you’re going to wear?” Beth asked.  She was sitting on the foot of the trundle bed, watching me dig through piles of clothes in the closet.  

“I was thinking about a nice burlap bag.  You know, like a potato sack,” I joked, throwing a yellow summer dress onto the bed beside her.  Honestly, I was looking for something a little less form fitting since the nausea also came with side order of stomach bloating as an extra super fun bonus.  My period was due next week so maybe it was just PMS. 

“Well, you  _could_  wear something like that and still look beautiful.”

“Shut up,” I replied, rolling my eyes while tossing another dress on the bed. 

“Do you think you’ll sleep with him?”  I barked out a laugh and looked back at her.  She had a sly smile on her face.  

“Come on, Beth.  Seriously?”

“He’s a good looking guy!” she exclaimed, holding her hands up.  “Besides, when was the last time you… ya know?”

I had no clue how to answer that question and I felt my face flush.  Time to change the subject.

“What makes you think he’ll want to sleep with  _me_?” I countered.  She just shrugged and picked up the last dress I had tossed on the bed.  A navy blue 50s style house dress that flared just below the bust and went down to mid thigh.

“Wear this one.  It’ll show off your legs.”

Already feeling defeated with the rest of the choices I had, I agreed and began the beautification process.  Once I was out of the shower, Beth was by my side the entire time, helping me with makeup choices and styling my hair.  Summer even wondered in to join, offering her opinions.  I was already beginning to feel exhausted with all the attention, having never been the type to fuss this much over a date.  But, it was nice to spend quality time with Beth and Summer, especially since I’d never had many girl friends to discuss typical girl things with. Beth was the one constant in my life – one of the people I loved most – so I would never pass up these opportunities.

“Okay, I need to leave.  Like, right now!” I said, grabbing my purse and attempting to pull away from Beth has she buckled the belt below my bust.  

“Alright, have fun!” she called, as I was rushing down the sidewalk to my car parked on the street.  Of course, I was running late which I absolutely hated.

As I got in the car and started the ignition, another roll of nausea hit me and I groaned.  At this point, I’d rather have puked my guts out and just gotten it over with but whatever was plaguing me was insistent on making me hang on the fringe of miserable.  The nervous energy radiating through my body wasn’t making matters better, either.

\---------- 

As the evening progressed, I was pleasantly surprised with Davin’s company.  He was funny.  Extremely funny, actually, and he had me giggling from the moment we said our hellos.  He was also extremely attractive.  The photo that Beth had shown me earlier that day did not do him justice.

“So, when was the last time you went on a blind date?” he asked, sipping the wine he’d ordered for the table.

“Never, actually.  And, I have to admit – it wasn’t exactly blind on my part.  Beth showed me a photo.”

“Well, I admit – she showed me one too and I was like ‘hell yeah’.”

I giggled for the millionth time that evening, ignoring the little voice in the back of my head yelling that I was acting like an imbecile.

“What would you like to do after dinner?  I have a few ideas but thought I’d ask you first in case you had something better in mind,” he said, topping off my glass of wine.  

“Humm…” I started, tapping an index finger to my chin to imitate deep thought.  And, as I did, Beth’s voice echoed in the back of my mind –

_“Do you think you’ll sleep with him?”_

You only live once, right?

“How about we go back to your place for a nightcap?” I said, already feeling the faux boldness draining from every limb.  I hoped like hell that I didn’t sound as insecure as I felt.  And, when was the last time  _anyone_  had used the term ‘nightcap’?   _Ugh._

But then, his eyes widened ever so slightly before replying, “Yeah, that’s  _wayyy_  better than any of my ideas.”  An easy smile spread across his face and I felt my heart skip a beat.  I’d never considered myself a particularly good flirt, but I seemed to be crushing it this evening.  Or, he was just really horny.  Either way.

“Excuse me,” I said with a smile of my own as I rose from the table to find the restroom.  Once locked away inside, I fished my phone from my purse to check the messages I knew Beth had, not doubt, sent me.

Beth:  How’s it going?

Beth:  You haven’t replied so I’ll assume it’s going well.

Beth:  OMG go to the bathroom and text me back!

Smiling to myself, I began to reply when another message popped up as I was tapping away on the screen.  My heart jumped into my throat and my stomach lurch with a fresh wave of nausea.

Rick:  Where are you?  I’m in the garage.  

I dismissed Rick’s message and resumed replying to Beth.

Me:  Yes, it’s going well!  Good job, Bethany.  I have to admit, I didn’t have high hopes but you’ve proven me wrong.

Her reply was nearly instant and I silently laughed at the mental image of her clutching her phone in a death grip for the last three hours.

Beth:  I told you to always trust me!  I won’t wait up for you!

As I was tucking my phone in to my purse and preparing to head back to the table, it rang.  As soon as I saw Rick’s name on the display, I pressed the power button until the phone shut down and then made my way back to Davin.

When I got back to the table, he was already signing the credit card slip and I frowned at him.  

“Too late, doll!” he said with a wink as he rose from the table and offered me his arm.

As soon as we stepped outside, I took a deep breath to steady myself, wondering if going home with this stranger was really a good idea after all.  Just what was I trying to prove?

“There’s a park a few blocks over.  You wanna take a cliché romantic type stroll first?” he asked.

I literally sighed in relief before replying, “Oh, yes.  That sounds very cliché and also lovely.”

When we reached the park, I found myself clutching Davin’s arm tighter as an overwhelming wave of nausea and vertigo hit me simultaneously.  My vision also began to blur and I felt myself tripping over my own feet.

“Whoa, there.  Everything alright?” he asked, attempting to steady me.  

I couldn’t reply.  I felt the bile rising in the back of my throat and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was going to vomit.  I wrenched away from him and stumbled into a bush, doubling over as cramps assaulted my stomach, forcing the puke up my throat and out of my mouth like a pump.  

“Oh!  Oh my god!” I faintly heard Davin cry from behind me.  “What – are you drunk or something?  You only had one glass of wine!”

“No, I haven’t been feeling well.  I’m so sorry!” I wailed as soon as I was able to catch a breath.  Another pump of puke was forced from my mouth again, cutting off my apology.  After several strong heaves, here was no substance left; only pure bile that burned my throat and nose as it violently expelled from my trembling body.

“You want me to call a doctor or something?!  An ambulance?!”  I could hear panic in his voice and it would have been comical if I didn’t feel like my body was trying to force every organ through my mouth and nose.  When I suddenly heard the whirl and pop of a portal somewhere nearby, I felt as if I could crawl inside the puke covered bush and hide there forever.  

“What in the hell?!  Who the fuck are you??” Davin yelled, no doubt scared shitless to see a man spontaneously appear from a green hole that materialized out of thin air. 

I didn’t hear Rick reply – only felt his large hands settle on my lower back and shoulder as I continued to retch on the poor helpless bush.

“W-w-why didn’t you answer my messages?!” he shouted while rubbing one hand up and down my back in a soothing manner.   “Jesus Christ!”

I groaned in reply and felt my body slump to the ground as my legs gave out.  Rick halted my decent and guided me to a nearby bench.  

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Davin yelled again, coming toward the bench.  

“Back up, dipshit,” Rick spat in reply.  I felt him settle on the bench next to me and take one of my hands.  “Drink this.  Right now,” he said, pressing a glass bottle into my palm.  I lifted my head to look at him but my eyes were blurry with tears and running mascara.  He knew what was happening to me and I wasn’t going to just blindly follow his orders so I shook my head in defiance.

“God damn it!  Don’t – don’t be a fuckin’ moron!  You want – w-wanna keep barfing until you dehydrate like a piece of jerky?!”

He pulled the bottle from my hand, lifted it to my lips and used his other hand to tilt my head back.  The liquid was cold and left a cool tingly feeling as it slid down my throat, coating my esophagus.  After a few swallows, Rick removed the bottle from my lips and I moaned at the instant relief.  Now that I could focus on anything other than the overwhelming nausea, I grabbed my purse and dug around until I found a packet of tissues. 

“Hey man, is she alright?” Davin spoke up again.  “She was completely fine and then she just –”

“Ah, shit – are – are you  _still_ here?” Rick cut him off with a growl.  “ _Byeee._ ”  

I had just wiped the running mascara from my eyes in time to see Rick open a portal under Davin’s feet where he dropped and disappeared before it closed with the signature pop.

“Rick!  What the hell?!  Where do you send him?!” I cried, standing up and then just as quickly plopped back down when my knees refused to hold my weight.  

“Relax.  He’s – I sent him home – t-t-to his house.”

“How do you know where he lives?  How did you even know where to find me?”

“You – uh – you don’t wanna know how many answers those questions have.”

As I continued to clean my face with the tissues, a soft breeze blew past that chilled my heated skin, causing goose bumps to erupt over my arms and legs.  I pushed the hair stuck to my sweaty forehead back to get a better look at him and I gasped.  He looked like absolute hell; like he hadn’t slept, eaten, or bathed in days.  His hair was disheveled – well, much more so than usual.  His eyes were bloodshot and the stubble on his normally clean shaven face made him appear then years older.  His lab coat was wrinkled and appeared to have flecks of blood down the front.  

“Rick –” I started, placing a hand on his shoulder.  He flinched and snapped his gaze toward me, his eyes intense.  

“We need to – that serum w-won’t last much longer,” he said rising from the bench and pulling me to my feet, slinging one of my arms around his neck.  And, before I could question him further, he shot another portal directly in front of us and guided me through.  

We emerged on the other side somewhere I didn’t recognize but resemble a top secret government lab from a science fiction movie.  From my viewpoint, there was a control panel to the left, tanks containing alien life forms – dead or alive, I couldn’t be sure – directly in front of us, and what appeared to be an exam table to the right.  There were also shackles affixed to the right hand wall which, thankfully, weren’t occupied at the moment.  

“Where –” I began when another cramp and fresh wave of nausea doubled me over.

“In – uh – under the garage,” he replied, leading me toward the exam table.  “Lay down so you – before you fall down.”

I seemed to recall Beth mentioning this underground bunker to Rick shortly after we returned from Unity’s planet so I nodded in understanding.

“You know what’s wrong with me,” I stated as I climbed atop the table to lie down.  I watched as he pulled his flask and took a large gulp.  

“You – y-y-you have a parasite.”

“What?  How?  What kind of a parasite?”

“The kind that – that sucks – drains your life force until it’s big – l-large enough to escape.”

My mind was immediately filled with images of the chestburster scene from Alien and I quickly sat up in horror.

“Lay back down!” he growled, exasperated.  Then added, almost as an afterthought, “You’re pregnant.”

“WHAT!!!” I screamed at the top of my lungs, feeling my heart jump into my throat. “That’s impossible!!”

Rick shot me incredulous look as he paced the floor, flask still in hand.

“Okay,” I admitted, “bviously, not  _impossible_.  But, you and I have only –”

“It’s not mine,” he cut me off.  “I-I-I got vasectomy when Beth – right after Beth was born.”  He took another huge gulp from his flask before sitting the empty container on the lip of the control panel nearby.  “And – and – and you wouldn’t have such severe symptoms within – in less than a week.  Or ever.”

“Rick, I haven’t slept with anyone else in like eight months,” I replied, my mind still reeling.  Nausea bubbled up from my gut again and I groaned, cradling my head in my hands.

“Wrong,” he said, pulling a bottle of mystery booze from under the control panel.  He unscrewed the cap and drank from it directly.

“Oh my –  _oh my god_ ,” I breathed as it clicked.  It  _was_  a parasite.  I’d never been pregnant but I  _knew_  this couldn’t be run of the mill morning sickness.

I sat up on the table and swung my legs over the side.  Rick picked up a nearby trash can and casually handed it to me seconds before the bile made its reappearance.

_Unity._

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly warning (and light spoiler) that the majority of this chapter mentions and focuses on abortion. Also, ANGST galore.

“What am I going to  _do?_ ” I moaned.  Rick had forced more of the cool, tingly liquid down my throat and now that I had regained a grip on my faculties – if only temporarily – I was full on panicking.

“We – w-w-we have two options,” Rick began. 

“What do you mean  _we?!_ ” I screamed, cutting him off.  Full on panicking, I was indeed.  “There’s no  _WE_ , Rick!   _I’M_  the one carrying a human/alien hybrid!”

 

“The fuck – the hell there isn’t!” he shouted back.  He slammed the bottle of booze he’d been drinking from down on the control panel and growled in frustration, ripping his hands through his disheveled hair.  “I – I got you in this mess!  None of this – t-t-this wouldn’t have happened if I – if Unity hadn’t –  _ARGH!_ ”  He picked up the bottle and threw it against the wall containing the empty shackles, spraying glass and alcohol everywhere.   
  
I suddenly realized by his outburst the guilt he must be harboring over my precarious position and softened my tone, attempting to calm him.  “Okay.  What are our options?” I asked, running a hand through my hair while avoiding his hard stare.

“We – you get rid of it.  Or you die.”

Choosing not to address either equally horrific option just yet, I asked, “How did you even know?  How did you find out?”

“Yesterday morning,” he replied, plopping down on the stool next to the control station.  He scrubbed his hands over his face and yawned.  Had he not slept since then?  “I – uh – I could tell something was off – wasn’t normal with you biologically.” I just lay back on the table to stare at the ceiling, waiting for him to go on.  “When – w-w-when I finger fucked you, there was more – uh – mucus.  Your temperature was slightly elevated.  And you – uh – y-you tasted different.”

“You mean, I tasted  _pregnant_?” I asked with a strangled laugh.

“Exactly,” he confirmed.  “Your tits looked a little bigger, too.”

“But, none of this makes any sense, Rick.  It’s only been a week.”

“Gestation for the species of alien Unity assimilated is less than – than half of human gestation,” he replied.  “Which means gestation of a – uh – a human hybrid could be anywhere between twenty to twenty-five weeks.  Which  _also_  means that the fetus –  _parasite_  will consume more of your body’s resources in a shorter amount – period of time.  You won’t be able to keep up.  Hence, the death option.”

“How do you know this?” I asked, amazed.   

“I did – conducted some experiments.”

I rose back up to a sitting position, pinching my brow.  He was staring at his hands, absently picking at the fabric of his slacks.  “What type of experiments?”

“Does it matter?” he countered with a groan. 

“It matters to me, yes,” I replied, trying my best to keep the underlying feeling of panic under control.

“I took some – uh – extracted some of your DNA and made a clone,” he began, finally looking at me.  His expression was pained, but he continued.  “Then I – I tracked Unity down to – t-t-to get information on the – uh – the reproductive cycles and a semen sample from the alien species.”

Other than feeling shocked that he’d cloned me without my knowledge or consent, I felt like a complete asshole.  He hadn’t gone chasing after Unity to try to reconcile.  He was trying to save my life.  How hard must it have been to face Unity again after what it had done to him – to the both of us? 

“Is that why you took my underwear?  To get my DNA?”

“What – no!” he said, laughing unexpectedly.  “Baby, I-I-I took those to keep for when I’m jerkin’ off.”  He laughed again, harder than before, and ran a hand down his face.  “The hair – y-your hair from the goggles.  I took it from the trash when you weren’t looking – before I left.”

“So, what did you find out?  From impregnating my clone?”  Now it was my turn to laugh.  This was utterly absurd. 

“Like I said – you – uh – get rid of it or you die.  There’s no other option.”

“Are you sure? Because –”

“Yes – yes I’m sure!” he exclaimed, throwing up his hands and standing from the stool so forcefully that it flew behind him to bang off the control panel.  “I conducted the experiment half a dozen times!  You – you think it’s bad now?!  Give it – g-give it a couple more weeks – a month!  You w-w-won’t be able to – you’ll become a fuckin’ vegetable when that  _thing_  sucks every – everything from you – destroys all your organs!”

I sat there staring at him, dumbfounded.  It was hard to imagine a species so humanoid in appearance would be so aggressive during gestation.  And, had he said he conducted the experiment six times?  He’d cloned and impregnated six of me?

“And – and that’s only my best calculation since I obviously had to speed up the process significantly!”  He was pacing the room again, ripping his hands through his hair so hard it had to be painful.  I had never seen Rick so upset and it was beginning to frighten me.   

“So, you really don’t know how long until it kills me?” I asked, the feeling of nausea coming back with a vengeance.   

“That – t-that’s why I told you to come – meet me here!”  He suddenly halted his pacing and turned toward me, narrowing his eyes.  “Why – uh – why  _didn’t_  you answer me?” he asked, suspicion lacing his tone.  “Why the fuck were you with that dipshit?”

I just continued to stare at him, unable to speak.  He’d caught me red handed and only now realized it.  He was so consumed with saving my life that it hadn’t even occurred to him to ask these questions until just now.  I was such a piece of shit. 

“Morty told me you were with Unity,” I offered, already hating myself before the words left my mouth.  He just continued to stare at me, his hands balling into fists at his sides.  “Why didn’t you just tell me what you were doing, Rick?!  What was I supposed to think when Morty shows up at 2:00 am telling me that you spent all day tracking Unity down, left him on your ship for hours and then just dropped him off to go back?!”  I felt tears pooling in my eyes and covered them with my hands.   

“Look, I know I-I-I’m not the most trustworthy – reliable guy, but what would – haven’t I – w-w-why would you think –  _fuck!_ ” he spat, no doubt frustrated that his mouth couldn’t keep up with the mile a minute pace of his brain.

I felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds as I watched him resume pacing.  I wanted to reach for him and pull him into my chest and keep him there.  I wanted for this  _thing_  between us to make some kind of sense; for it to somehow be possible.  But, how could it?  How could I ever explain this to Beth and Jerry and Summer and Morty?  How could Beth not absolutely hate me from the moment she knew until the day she died?  And, most importantly, how could someone as brilliant as Rick  _ever_  be happy with someone as painfully average as me?  He couldn’t.  Even if everything worked out perfectly, sooner or later he would get bored with me.  Sooner or later, he would walk away.

And, suddenly, the punchline to the cosmic joke became all too clear.  I could have Rick for a time in an infinite number of realities, but I’d never be able to keep him.  The break-up I had witnessed in D-79 was destined to play out someway – somehow, no matter what.  Maybe being assimilated and impregnated by a hive mind was just a means to an end in this reality –  _my_  reality.

“This is never going to work,” I concluded, removing my hands from my face to screw them into the skirt of my dress.  I had stopped trying to hide the tears.  What was the point?   

Rick’s voice softened slightly as he approached me. “Yes it will.  I just – j-just let me take care of it.  I’ll take care of it.”  He gently wrapped his hands around mine and carefully untangled them from the fabric of my dress.  He didn’t understand.

“No, Rick.”  I avoided his gaze and pulled my hands from his.  “I mean…  _THIS_.” 

When I finally looked up at him, he was looming over me with an unreadable expression.  Then, he pinched his brow and shoved his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, fishing around for something. 

“There – there’s no time for this now,” he said dismissively, producing a syringe.  The all consuming panic bubbled within me once again and I scooted away from him on the table, wrapping my arms around my torso. 

“Wait – no!  What are you doing?!” I screeched.

“If – if you don’t get – have an abortion,  _RIGHT NOW_ , you’ll – you’re gonna die.  Do you wanna die?”  His voice had taken on an eerily calm quality that chilled me to the bone.  And, the word ‘abortion’ thrusted me into the here and now of my situation.  I  _didn’t_ want to die.

“No,” I answered. 

“Then just – just lay back and I’ll take care of it.”

_He’d take care of it._  

Without further objection, I lay back on the exam table and allowed him to unfurl my arm.  I felt the prick of the needle and the dull ache of the solution as it entered my bloodstream.  I felt my eyelids and limbs grow heavy.  I felt my consciousness drift.  And, then – darkness.

_He’d take care of it._

\----------

When I awoke, slightly groggy with the feeling of cotton stuffed in my mouth, it took me a moment to recognize my surroundings.  I was still in the bunker under the garage, still on the exam table.  I quickly took stock of my body, focusing my concentration on my abdomen and between my legs.  There was no pain but I couldn’t be sure it wasn’t a blissful illusion of pain killers.   

“Hey – hey there, Chicken.”  The sound of his voice made me bolt up in shock.  He was sitting on the stool, next to the control station.  “Ha!  She lives!” he mocked, upon seeing my reaction. 

Without needing to ask, he handed me a glass of ice water which I greedily gulped down so fast it gave me a brain freeze.  Groaning and holding my temples, I felt a hand settle between my shoulder blades.

“I’m assuming everything went okay?” I inquired, my voice croaky.  Looking down my body, there was no evidence to the contrary.  In fact, I looked and felt completely normal, minus the substitution of my blue dress for what appeared to be a ratty hospital gown. 

“Yeah, baby,” he whispered.  I had the sick inclination to ask where it was — what he’d done with it — but settled on a deep sigh of relief.

“How long have I been asleep?” I asked, having no sense of time.

“Not long.  A couple hours, maybe.  It was quick.”

I nodded, words escaping me.   

“You – uh – you’re hormones  _may_  be outta whack for a little while,” he explained, removing his hand from between my shoulders.  “And – and, you were right.  This – uh –  _this_  isn’t gonna work.”

His words were like an ice pick plunged deep within my heart but, again, I only nodded.  Here it was.  He had come to the logical conclusion, as I had predicted, and I couldn’t fault him for it.   

“Is there anything else I need to know?  About taking care of myself, I mean.”

“No.  I – I took care of everything.  It’s like it never happened.”

_Right.  Never happened._

“Thank you, Rick,” I said, swinging my legs over the side of the table in preparation to stand. 

My head still felt thick and groggy, so Rick helped me from the table and opened a portal leading to my room.  I stepped through holding my dress, shoes, and purse – alone.  I pulled my phone from my purse and tapped out a quick apology to Davin before tossing it on the bed to dress in a pair of pajamas.  While sitting on the foot of the trundle bed, I mentally readied myself to enter the living room and lie to Beth.

“Hey, kiddo.” Morty looked up and back at me from the couch.  “Where’s your mom?”

“She got called in,” he replied, focusing attention back to his show.  “Something about a – a glue factory bust and the horses they found need emergency hoof transplant surgery – or whatever.”  I smirked at his cavalier response and circled the couch to sit next to him.  “How – how was your  _date_?” he asked with a tone in his voice that seemed accusatory.

“Not great.  I got sick and called Rick to portal me home.  Puke ev-ery-where!” I said, fanning my hands in the air for dramatic effect.  And, just as I was internally congratulating myself on keeping my shit together —

“I – uh – I thought Rick was still in space.  With Unity,” Morty countered, peering at me with narrowed eyes.

_Well, fuck_.

“Umm…” I floundered.  But, he just turned back to the television as if nothing was amiss.

\----------

Three weeks later, Mr. Benson had fully moved out of my house and I had finally wrapped up Trevor’s project.  My body was functioning normally – like nothing  _had_  ever happened – and I was settling back into my life.  I saw Rick here and there for moments at a time.  But, he had settled back into  _his_  life, dragging Morty (and occasionally Summer) across the multiverse without objection from Beth or Jerry now that it was summer vacation.  We only spoke to each other when absolutely necessary and never made eye contact.  Instead, I spent the majority of my time renovating my house, shaping it into something that was my own now that I couldn’t share it with Chris.  I  _did_  pull his belongings from the attic, though.  I went through each photo, scrap of paper, piece of clothing, each and every memento and cried.  I mourned for him the way I should have three years prior and it fucking sucked.   

The night my house was finally finished and I moved the last bit of my things from Beth and Jerry’s, I made an elaborate dinner for the family as a thank you.  At the end of the evening, Rick lingered as the rest were leaving. 

“ _Yeah, Sweetie. I – uh – I’m just gonna finish my drink first,”_ he lied to Beth as she was walking out the door.  Then, he carried me to my bed and fucked me within an inch of my life.  I’d lost count of how many times he made me cum as he growled filth and praise in my ear. 

“ _Fuck, baby – ohh god – y-y-you like that dick, huh?  My beautiful girl, cum for me.  Cum on Daddy’s cock again, sweetheart.  Thaaat’s it.  That’s my good girl – so perfect.”_

Afterward, he apologized and left me a sweaty, trembling mess.  I didn’t see or even catch a glimpse of him again for nearly a month.  But, I would still dream of him at night – still hear his gruff voice echo in my subconscious in my hazy memories of assimilation or in my long tucked away memories of our past.  He was always there, even if I was now just one of his many afterthoughts.

And, time continued to march on, as it does.  I went back to work at my old firm, falling into a weekday routine that was familiar and safe.  On the weekends, I went out on more dates.  I reconnected with old friends and made a conscious effort to insert myself into society.  I taught myself to play the violin.  I went back to the biker bar and started a speed chess hustling ring with Toby, becoming feared and respected among the hardest bikers in the county.  I was living again and it was good.

Until —

 

**_To be continued…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Extra special thanks to PorkChop (https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop) for lending a fresh perspective to help me work through a frustrating mental block.


	23. Chapter 23

I was just leaving my office for the day when my phone rang.  Fumbling with my car keys, I dug through my bag until my fingers finally closed around it and I answered before checking the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Hey.  It’s Beth.”

I could already tell that something was off just from the sound of her voice.  I sat my bag on the ground next to my car, dropped my keys on top and gave her my undivided attention.

“What’s up?” I asked, glancing at my watch.  It was Friday and I had planned to meet Toby at the biker bar in the next couple of hours.

“What are you doing?  I mean, do you have plans later?”

“Uh, yeah but I can cancel,” I offered, leaning against my car.  Something was definitely up.  I heard her take a deep breath through the receiver.

“If you could, I’d appreciate it.  Can you come over here when you get home?”

“Of course.  I’m leaving work now so I’ll see you in like 45 minutes, okay?”

“Yeah.  See ya then.”  

Just as I was about to ask her if everything was alright, I heard three loud beeps through the earpiece, signifying that she had ended the call.

On the drive home, I called Toby to cancel our Friday night hustle and kept a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel the entire way as my mind conjured up any manner of disaster that could have befallen while I was at work.  Was one of the kids hurt or missing?  Did Beth and Jerry have an argument?  Did something happen to Rick?  My stomach automatically twisted at the thought of Rick, as it usually did.  But, I shoved it down and tried to focus on not driving my car off the road as I internally panicked.  

When I pulled up to my house, I noticed that the garage door was open across the street with no one inside.  Great.  I only hoped that whatever catastrophe Beth was dealing with would be solved by the time Rick decided to come back.  After changing quickly from my work clothes, I trotted across the street and let myself inside.  

“I’m in the dining room!” I heard Beth call as I closed the front door.  Her voice still held an edge that didn’t sit well with me, so I approached slowly and poked my head around the corner before fully entering.  She sat at the head of the table, facing the entry way with a bottle of wine and two glasses in front of her.  The bottle was half empty and one glass was filled to the brim with red dinner wine.  No one else appeared to be home.

“ _Heyyy_ ,” I greeted, slowly approaching the table.  Her expression was completely blank and I laughed lightly, trying to fill the void.  “On the phone, it sounded like you’re going to break up with me,” I joked, pulling out the chair closest to her.  When I sat down, she filled the other empty wine glass and scooted it toward me.  I eyed her warily but picked up the glass to take a sip.  

“Rick told me,” she said, her expression still blank.  She only called him Rick when she was pissed.

“Told you want?” I asked, honestly unsure of what she meant.

“Don’t play dumb.  He told me you two fucked,” she replied bluntly before gulping down half of the wine in her glass.

My mouth fell open and I gaped at her.  I couldn’t form words.  There was no possible way she had just said what I thought.   _No possible way._   She narrowed her eyes at me and polished off the rest of the wine in her glass.  Instead of filling it again, she simply picked up the half empty bottle and drank from it directly.

“Beth.  I –”

“Is it true?” she cut me off.  “I mean, it has to be if Rick admitted to it but I want to hear it from you.  I need to hear it from your mouth.” 

“Yes,” I replied, looking down at my glass.  “But, it was months ago, Beth.  It’s over now.”

“I knew it,” she said, taking another swig from the bottle.  “I had this  _feeling_  and I ignored it.”

“You what?” I asked, still feeling like this wasn’t really happening; like I was having one of those terrible nightmares where your worst fears become reality and then you start to float away from your body.

“I had a feeling there was something between you two – even way back before he left.  He always  _liked_  you and he doesn’t  _like_ anyone.”

“Oh, no! No, no, no, Beth,” I said, holding up my hands. “Nothing  _ever_ happened back then!  I swear!”

“That’s what Rick said,” she replied with a nod.  “But he probably wanted it then, too.”

I didn’t know how to respond to that.  I had never even considered it.

“He also told me about what happened with that Unity thing,” she continued with a hiccup.  “Why didn’t  _you_  tell me?  I’m your best friend and you didn’t even tell me what you were going through.”  Her blank expression had morphed into something more crestfallen and the guilt I had tried to overcome for months came crashing back full force.

“I’m sorry, Beth.  It was such a fucked up situation and I didn’t want to drag you or anyone else into it.  It all started with Unity and it ended like a week later.  I felt completely awful about it and still do.  I just… didn’t want you to hate me.”  Suddenly, a huge weight lifted from my chest and it actually felt good.  I actually felt relieved.  That is, until I began to really think about the fact that Rick had gone behind my back.

“I don’t hate you.  Not even close,” she said with a sigh.  “Look, I’m not going to pretend like I’m okay with it right now and that it’s not  _really fucking weird_.  But, the fact that Rick told me any of this means something.”

“What?” I asked, confused.

“Rick doesn’t tell me anything unless it’s important – unless he thinks there’s a good reason for me to know.  Whatever happened between you two… it  _must_ have mattered to him and it probably still does.”  

She took one last pull from the bottle of wine, draining it dry.  I had only taken one sip from my glass.  The more I thought about what Beth had said, the more distraught I became.  If what she said was true, then I wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“You should talk to him.  I mean, if you make each other happy… it will  _still_ be really weird, but whatever,” she said with a laugh that was only slightly manic.  

“Does anyone else know?” I asked, suddenly curious.  

“Well, Jerry is clueless.  The kids  _probably_  know because they seem to know everything.  Little brats.”  She laughed again before continuing, “I think  _you_  should tell Jerry, though.  I may kill him when he goes into his hysterics.  But, you’d better tell him soon or Dad is likely to blurt it out just as a way to get back at him for changing the settings on the toaster or something ridiculous.”

“Agreed.”  That was going to be a fun conversation if there ever was one.

\----------

Shortly after our chat, Beth stumbled upstairs to take a nap and I headed to the garage to wait for Rick.  Thankfully, I didn’t have to wait long, the green swirl appearing only minutes after I sat down on the counter.  Morty stepped through the portal first and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing me, his face screwed up in a worrisome expression.  When Rick tumbled through a second later, he ran directly into Morty’s back.

“Jeez, Morty, what the hell?” he asked, annoyed, before spotting me.  The moment we locked eyes, I rose from the counter and crossed my arms.  Morty rang his hands and looked between the both of us.

“Buzz off, Morty,” Rick growled, shoving him slightly toward the door leading to the kitchen.

“Aw, jeez, Rick.  I t-t-thought you said we need to –”

“Now, Morty,” I said, cutting him off and pointing toward the door.

“Uh, yeah.  Okay,” he complied.  When he reached the door, he looked back once more at the both of us before shutting it behind him.  For a moment I thought he would end up pressing his ear to the wood surface and I couldn’t even bring myself to care.  Beth was right – Morty knew something and it wouldn’t surprise me in the least if Summer did as well.

Now alone, Rick mimicked my stance by crossing his arms but kept his face placid.  I waited; gave him time to say something – anything.  But when he only stood there with that infuriating look on his face, I could no longer control the furious energy buzzing through my entire body.  

“How dare you?” I asked.  He only raised one side of his unibrow in question, as if he had no clue as to what I could possibly be referring to and I clenched my teeth so hard that I could have sworn I heard a crack.  I stepped forward and shoved him, hard.  He stumbled back only slightly but then resumed his cross armed stance.

“What were you trying to prove, huh?  Are you  _trying_  to make me miserable?”

“As if I have – as if I don’t have better things to do,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Fuck you!” I spat, stomping past him toward the open garage door.  But, before I could reach the driveway, he stepped to the side to punch the close button and then caught one of my swinging arms.  I struggled briefly, but his grip was strong and he soon had my other arm, pushing me back against the wall with a thud. When I looked up at him through my lashes, his expression had softened and he was looking down on me with lidded eyes.

“Shh, shh,” he soothed, pressing the length of his body against mine and releasing one of my arms to run his fingers through my hair.

When he felt me involuntarily shiver under his touch, he closed the remaining distance between us and kissed me.  I reciprocated – passionately.  I gripped his hair and I forced my tongue between his lips and past his teeth and delved into his mouth, seeking his.  He growled into my mouth and wrapped both hands around my hips, jerking me closer still.  My heart was pounding against my ribs and the drum barrel of adrenaline coursing through my veins made me feel completely boneless.  Pulling back slightly to take a breath, he lowered his head to trail his lips down my jaw to my neck and I moaned, yanking his hair harder.

“Baby,” he whispered against my skin.  “My sweet girl.”

And, I was gone.  I was his again and the months between us evaporated like a puff of warm breath seconds after leaving the mouth on a frigid day.

“Oh god, Rick,” I sighed when I felt him plant his teeth in the junction of my neck and shoulder.  He groaned in response and pulled back to remove his portal gun from one of the many hidden pockets of his coat.  Anticipating his next move, I moved my hands from his hair to screw in the lapels of the coat as he placed one hand on the small of my back and walked me backward through the swirling void.

We emerged in the same small house that he had identified as his months earlier when he made love to me on the couch.  Only, this time he continued to walk me back, back, back down the short hallway into a dimly lit bedroom.  And, when my calves hit the bed, he lifted the hem of my shirt to pull it up and over my head before playfully shoving me down.  I smiled up at him from my place on the bed as he shed his lab coat and his sweater before moving to his belt.  

“Need help?” I asked with a smirk as I sat up and swatted his hands away to finish stripping him myself.  I resumed unbuckling his belt where he left off and slowly unbuttoned and lowered the zipper with one hand while lightly cupping and stroking the bulge underneath with the other.

“Fuck, you – you’re beautiful,” he sighed, running his fingers through my hair again, sending wonderful tingles from my scalp to bloom through the rest of my body.

“You really think so?” I asked, looking up at him while yanking his slacks and briefs down to his ankles.  

“Shut up,” he chuckled and then moaned as I gripped his cock in my fist and slowly swirled my tongue around the tip.

I couldn’t keep my eyes from his face as I swallowed his cock over and over, gripping his thighs for leverage.  He was just as beautiful to me with his face contorted in pleasure, his unibrow furrowed in concentration and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.  And, his gravelly moans drove me absolutely wild.

Needing to take a proper breath, I pulled back with a gasp.  

“Is that good?” I asked, making my voice as innocent and sweet as possible while gazing up at him.

“Oh – ohh, fuck yeah, sweetheart,” he replied, opening his eyes to look down on me. “You – y-you know just how to make Daddy feel good.”  With a deep moan, I encased his cock in my wet mouth once more, moving my head from side to side as I took him fully down my throat.  “ _Christ!_ ” he cried as he palmed the back of my head and pressed his hips forward until my nose brushed his pubic hair.  Then, abruptly he pulled my head back and off his dick with a groan.  “Baby – oh shit – I-I-I’m gonna cum if you don’t –”

“Tell me what you want, Daddy,” I cooed, standing from the bed to place a soft kiss to his lips.  He tangled his fingers in my hair again and kept me there, placing several slow, open mouth kisses to my lips in return before sweeping his tongue between them, seeking more.  I granted him entrance with a soft sigh and tilted my head as he swept his tongue inside to dance with my own.  Again, I marveled at how amazing he was at this; how he completely unraveled me with his mouth and tongue 

“I want you to take – strip those clothes off, baby.  Then, come sit on my face like a good girl.”

With that, he released me to position himself on the bed, which couldn’t have been larger than full size so his frame nearly covered it entirely.  I made quick work of shedding my bra, jeans and panties before joining him, crawling up the length of his body.

“Wait,” he commanded, just as my breasts were level with his face.  When he tilted his head up just enough to catch one my nipples between his teeth, I cried out and harshly gripped his shoulder.

“Oh my god,” I moaned, as he rolled the sensitive bud between his teeth and swept his hot tongue across the top in tandem before moving to the next to lavish it with the same treatment until I was panting and writhing above him.  

“Mmm,” he hummed against my breast, lifting and wedging one of his thighs between my legs. Taking his hint, I began to grind back and forth, coating his thigh with my wetness.  After a few more blissful moments, Rick released my nipple with a pop and growled, “Damn, baby.  Come on – come up here and l-l-let me taste that pussy.”

Scrambling up and over his head, I planted my knees on either side face and dug my fingers into the wooden headboard.  Rick wrapped his long arms around my thighs and pulled me down to his mouth, probing his tongue deep inside.  

“Oh my god, oh fuck,” I whispered down to him, slowly grinding against his face as I removed one hand from the headboard to clutch at his unruly hair.  “Fuck me with your tongue, Daddy.”

He moaned and the delightful vibrations traveled straight to my cunt, making me double over above him.  I saw his eyes grow wide has he lifted me slightly to catch a breath and extend his long fingers from my inner thighs to spread my lips open, exposing my clit.  

“Mmmhmm, my sweet girl tastes so –  _sooo_  sweet,” he crooned up at me, locking my eyes with his as he encased my sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips – just the way he knew I liked – sucking and sweeping his soft, wet tongue across the top until my knees trembled and clamped on either side of his head.

“Rick, I’m gonna cum.  Please, don’t stop.  You’re gonna make me cum.”  

I was grinding his face again as he alternated between greedily lapping at my pussy and circling and flicking my clit with the tip of his tongue.  I clutched both of my hands in his hair and intently watched as he devoured me.

“Oh, that’s it –  _that’s fucking it!_ ” I cried as he spread my lips wider and circled his tongue faster.  And, when the white hot bolt of lightning streaked from my clit to my core and then to every nerve ending, I slumped forward against the headboard with a strangled sob.  “ _Oh my god Rick oh fuck!_ ”

Then, it was too sensitive and I jerked my hips from his mouth with a weak laugh.  I untangled my fingers from his hair and apologized, only then realizing how forcefully I was tugging.  He only smirked up at me, his face completed soaked.

“Jesus, t-t-that was fuckin’ sexy,” he rasped, gently pushing my thighs upward from his face.  My knees were still wobbly but I managed to shuffle back and off of him without flopping backward on his chest.  When I was securely pressed against his side on the small mattress, he turned his head to kiss me – making sure to lick his lips before sweeping his tongue in my mouth so he could share my flavor.  Once finished, he sat up and flipped over on his knees so I could shimmy my way underneath him and wrap my legs around his torso.  As he lowered himself over me, he pressed kisses to my forehead and cheeks before landing on my lips once again.  The tenderness was almost overwhelming and I pulled him closer as I poured every ounce of passion I could into my reciprocating kiss.

“Rick,” I breathed, as he pulled back, snaking one arm down our bodies to position his cock at my entrance.  He whispered my name in return as he began to slowly press his way inside, his eyes intently searching my face.

“My beautiful girl,” he continued.  “I missed you.”

Then he sank fully into my cunt, the feeling of fullness – of being completely filled with  _him_  – overwhelmed my senses and my entire body clinched in response.  My hands flew to his back and my fingers pressed grooves into his skin in the crescent shape of my fingernails.  My breath puffed in and out of my lungs like billows as I struggled to wrangle in my emotions, terrified that I would say something I shouldn’t.  And, when he began to move, he propped himself up on his elbows to hover his face above mine, our noses nearly touching.  

“I – I wanna see – w-watch your face when you cum for me,” he said, dragging out and pushing back in so fluidly.  He kissed my lips once and raised one hand to push my hair from my face, his eyes still locked with mine, nearly driving me mad.  He felt so fucking good but I needed just a little bit more – just a little deeper.  So, I angled my hips upward, glided my thighs higher on his back and pulled him in.  

“Oh, Rick,” I moaned when the head of his cock hit that perfect spot.  When he pulled out, I repeated the motion and nearly screamed when it hit again, harder than before.  

“You – y-y-you like that don’t you, my sweet girl?” he growled, quickening his pace.

“ _Ohmygodyes!_ ” I cried, the words slurring together into one as I continued to roll my hips in time with his thrusts.  I screwed my eyes shut and clamped my bottom lip between my teeth as I rolled my hips and concentrated on the feel if his cock dragging in and out of my pussy, slamming into my g-spot until I saw stars.  

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,  _don’t stop!_ ” I begged, digging my nails deeper into his skin.  I could feel the pressure building and building and my muscles tensed tighter and tighter.  The pleasure kept mounting and it was incredible and then I was chanting his name.

“Baby –  _fuck!_ – I-I can feel you – feel you squeezing my dick.  You’re so close, yeah?”

I felt his lips trail down my jaw to my neck where he pressed his teeth and I could only release a wordless cry in response as he continued to assault my senses.

“Open –  _oh god_ – open your eyes for me, baby.  Show me – let me see your eyes.”

My eyes flew open at his request just as the pressure and the tension released deep inside and a wave of pure bliss washed over me, rushing to every nerve ending down to the tips of my fingers and toes.  I didn’t even realize I was screaming until Rick’s own high pitched cries of pleasure hit my ears, his face buried into the crook of my neck as he came.

“Holy shit,” I whispered in between labored breaths.  I felt him chuckle against my neck, his lips and breath ghosting along my skin.

\----------

“So, uh, what – what is this?” he suddenly asked out of the blue, not looking at me but staring straight up at the ceiling.

“Hmm?” I hummed in response, raking my fingers through his hair.  We had been fucking for literally hours and I was still floating on the blissful afterglow.

“This,” he said, making a hand gesture pointing to me then him.

“What are you talking about?”

“ _Ugh!_ ” he groaned, exasperated.  “Look, I-I-I know I’m being the – the chick here.  The least y-y-you can do is not – don’t blow me off.”

“You’re being ‘the chick’?” I asked, rising up on my elbows to get a better look at his face in the dim lighting of the room.  “I honestly have no idea what you mean, Rick.”

He groaned again and rolled his eyes, still refusing to look at me.  “I-I-I – I’ve never been on this side before – never had to ask this question.”

I almost laughed when it dawned on me what he trying to communicate – that he actually felt it was necessary – but I held my composure and asked, “Are you saying you want me to be your girlfriend?”

“ _NO!_   Fuckin’ – fuck no!” he said unconvincingly.  “Girlfriend is a stupid – an idiotic term.”

I lay back down, hoping it would be easier if I weren’t looking directly at him, and waited for him to continue.  The minutes ticked by and I was beginning to fall asleep when he finally continued –

“I don’t want you to fuck anyone else.”

I opened my eyes and turned my head toward him.  He was still staring straight up at the ceiling.

“Okay, fair enough.  But, you have to agree to the same thing.”

“What?  Of course – you think I-I-I’d ask that if I weren’t willing – didn’t plan to –  _ah, fuck_ _!_ ”  He flipped on his side, away from me.

He was obviously embarrassed to even be having this conversation, especially since he had been the instigator.  So, I granted him this small reprieve.  I wrapped my arm around him and snuggled in as close as I could, spooning him.  I pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and I felt him relax, if only a bit.

“You – uh – you know I love you, right?”

I nearly sobbed when my brain registered what he’d said.  I bit my tongue to prevent it, but that didn’t stop my eyes from pricking with tears.

“Yeah,” I replied, my voice thicker than I’d hoped.  “I love you, too.”

 

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to read, like, and comment on this little story of mine (especially on Tumblr). This is the first piece of fan fiction that I’ve posted for the world to see in over 6 years and I’m truly humbled by the amount of love it has received. I’ve had so much fun writing it and it has really filled my heart with so much fucking joy to know that some of you have enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> And, I hope that the ending was as satisfying for you as it was for me.


	24. FAN ART

**I was extremely surprised and flattered when @rick-all-night-long from Tumblr created this fan art based off the photo on Rick's end table in Chapter 17:**

  _Link to the original post:  https://kitten-wrath.tumblr.com/post/177847788062/rick-all-night-long-for-those-of-you-that-have_

 

* * *

**@ravenscorpian from Tumblr also surprised me with a gif that she created.  I can't even begin to say how fucking amazing it is so just look!**

  _Link to the original post:  https://ravenousscorpian.tumblr.com/post/178202738945/ok-lovelies-i-hate-to-be-the-bearer-of-bad_

 

* * *

**And, I commissioned the below masterpiece from @dorklyevil on Tumblr:**

_Link to the original post:  https://kitten-wrath.tumblr.com/post/178383099452/i-commissioned-this-amazing-piece-of-me-with-my_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted to my Tumblr (https://kitten-wrath.tumblr.com/).


End file.
